


Mantén el autofocus

by Road1985



Category: Salvation (TV), The 100 (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Magicians (TV), Versailles (TV 2015), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alejandro Magno, Amor inesperado, Egypt, M/M, Original Fiction, Past Lives, Reencarnación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: La humanidad ha buscado durante siglos la tumba del más grande de los conquistadores, pero Alejandro se resiste a ser encontrado.Jason busca la inspiración que necesita para convertirse en el fotógrafo que quiere ser, es hora de dejar de vender fotocopiadoras.Hale quiere ser actor o lo quería hasta que llegó a Alejandría y comenzó a a visitar sus templos y bibliotecas. Tal vez por eso habla seis idiomas sin problemas, porque su verdadera vocación está entre libros y la arena del desierto.Dos mundos complicados, donde las emociones  mandan, donde una mirada es un sentimiento y dos manos que se rozan traen muchos problemas. Lo que ninguno de los esperaba al encontrarse era que se verían en medio de estas carrera contrarreloj para cambiar el mundo.Arqueólogos que buscan la tumba de Alejandro, hombres del desierto que intentan ocultarla y protegerla del mundo, antiguos secretos que a veces es mejor no desvelar y todo ello alrededor de un grupo de desconocidos que no sabían que debían trabajar juntos para sacar a la luz uno de los más grandes secretos de la humanidad.Aventuras, amor y un juego de adivinanzas que puede llevar hasta la reencarnación de una leyenda.





	1. Capítulo 01 - Fotografía

**Author's Note:**

> *Esta es una prueba que me gustaría leyerais todos los que me seguís para saber que os parece la idea, que os hace sentir y como veís a los personajes y la historia en si.  
Espero vuestros comentarios, serán muy útiles para hacer los cambios pertinentes.*

Fotografía: Reproducción de imágenes mediante procesos basados en reacciones químicas a la luz.

Alejandría despertaba llena de vida, ruidosa y bulliciosa. Motores y voces resonaban por cada esquina. Los olores de los varios mercados, del puerto, los cláxones lo de los coches, incluso la llamada de las distintas mezquitas para el rezo de la mañana. 

La ciudad se movía con rapidez, aunque no eran ni las ocho de la mañana, mientras que Jason comenzaba a removerse en la cama, despertándose poco a poco. Había pasado buena parte de la noche con la nariz pegada a un mapa sobre la mesa y al ordenador, anotando los puntos de interés de la ciudad, los alrededores que más llamaban la atención y buscando un buen sitio donde desayunar y donde no fueran habitualmente los turistas.

Había escogido un buen hotel, no el mejor de la ciudad, porque jamás se lo podría permitir y tampoco le interesaba sentirse incómodo con unos cuantos camareros a su alrededor ofreciéndole de todo o con una suite más grande que todo su apartamento en New York. Pero tampoco había tenido intención de meterse en el primer cuarto que hubiera encontrado en internet, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, ya se había llevado sorpresas desagradables y no quería volver a tener que compartir habitación con cucarachas, ni ciertas manchas bastante sospechosas.

Cuando había decidido embarcarse en ese viaje necesitaba un cambio, pero no estaba tan desesperado.

La habitación era acogedora, una cama grande, demasiada para una sola persona... no estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo y eso que llevaba soltero unos cuantos meses ya. 

Soltero y metido en una de crisis existencial. No había sido fácil aceptar que su novia de diez años le dejara por celos, había pasado la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos y dentro de si mismo. 

Tampoco había ayudado quedarse sin trabajo en la oficina, recorte personal habían dicho, no le veían con ganas y querían quedarse solo con la gente que estuviera motivada en vender impresoras y hardware secundarios para los ordenadores de las empresas.

Jason no era uno de ellos, ser comercial a tiempo completo chocaba con su sueño de ser fotógrafo profesional. Casi había sido un alivio ser despedido y no tener que marcharse de la empresa o peor aún terminar marchitándose en un trabajo que tan solo le daba de comer.

Soltero y en paro, no había mejor momento para hacer un viaje por el viejo continente y el norte de África, para encontrase con si mismo, con su destino, con lo que quería hacer con su vida antes de cumplir los treinta y tal vez, con un poco de suerte encontrar la foto perfecta que poder presentar a las grandes revistas.

Tampoco estaría mal encontrarse a si mismo. Aunque no le gustaba la soledad, a la que no estaba acostumbrado. No le gustaba en realidad pasar mucho tiempo consigo mismo y ahora empezaba a darse cuenta que el motivo era precisamente el miedo a conocerse, a lo que podía descubrir sobre si mismo y que en realidad no le gustara.

En la habitación disponía también de una televisión que todavía no había encendido después de casi tres días en la ciudad, internet era suficiente para conectarse con la otra punta del mundo, hablar con su madre todos los días, mandar las fotos que iba a haciendo a sus amigos y a sus posibles futuros jefes, si alguno de los editores de revistas de viajes, de blogs para turistas y particulares en general que entraran en su página web y quisieran comprar copias de sus últimas instantáneas en la ciudad en el desierto y las que había hecho durante sus excursiones a los primeros templos que había podido visitar.

Tenía el minibar lleno, no era fácil encontrar las cosas que le gustaba comer y beber en casa, en medio de la kasbah de Alejandría. Sonaba a turista en busca de un Mcdonalds y eso que era vegetariano, pero necesitaba el chocolate de Hershey y nada más llegar descubrió que Egipto no contaba con todos los tipos de refrescos que encontraría en New York. 

Por suerte había encontrado un pequeño supermercado, uno metido entre calles, rodeado de hoteles, regentado por un americano, obviamente, que traía todo de importación desde Europa y, sobre todo, desde Estados Unidos.

Lo regentaba un joven de Texas, Michael, se había presentado a Jason la primera vez que el fotógrafo había entrado en su local. Seguramente porque era un tipo tímido y de pocas palabras con los extraños como el propio Jason, había sido fácil que pronto se llevaran bien y que ambos comenzaran a contarse un poco de su vida.

Los dos americanos, uno de New York, el otro de la otra punta, de San Antonio, uno había dejado aparcada su carrera ingeniería agraria porque se había dado cuenta que no quería seguir los pasos de su padre, su tío y su abuelo antes que ellos en el rancho; para marcharse al norte de África y vivir una aventura.

\- Así se lo dije a mis padres, no encontré una forma más bonita de decírselo y hacerles entender que no soy hombre de empresa, de llevar un gran imperio, no me gustan las vacas. Quería vivir un poco antes de... Mi madre cree que si me quedaba allí conocería una buena chica, me casaría y en dos años la haríamos abuela. Es difícil decirle a tu madre, la que todos los domingos va a la iglesia y ruega para que el padre Langdon, de ochenta años, pueda casar a sus tres hijos como hizo con ella, que eres gay, que llevas ocho meses intercambiando correspondencia con tu novio militar que se está moviendo de base en base por el norte de África.

Podían pasar horas hablando en aquella tienda, sobretodo en las horas de mayor calor en el exterior. Le resultaba casi increíble ver lo claro que lo tenía todo su nuevo amigo, saber que era gay, cuando su novia le había dejado porque creía que le gustaban los hombres, saber que quería ir detrás de la persona que quería, cuando no sabía ni siquiera si estaba verdaderamente enamorado de su novia. Ella le había dado un tiempo, le había dicho que pensara y que cuando es tuviera seguro de sus sentimientos que le volviera a llamar.

De eso habían pasado casi dos meses y todavía no sabía que respuesta darle.

Se podría decir que, al igual que Michael, también había escapado de la vida que conocía, de los reportajes de bodas y graduaciones con los que sacaba un segundo sueldo cuando podía, en busca de esa fotografía, ese paisaje, ese momento que le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Europa había sido intensa, hermosa, diferente en cada país, con una historia tan rica... sobre todo para alguien que venía de un país tan nuevo como el suyo.

Le había parecido cosa de película de fantasía ver aquellos castillos medievales en Inglaterra y Escocia, todos los restos romanos milenario y la gente... tan diferente en todo, a lo que él conocía. Pero no, en Europa no había conseguido encontrar eso que buscaba, pese a no saber realmente lo que era.

Por eso, había decidido seguir su viaje, Egipto había sido siempre uno de sus grandes sueños en la vida, a pesar de que madre quería que volviera a casa, a pesar de que le había dicho que era una zona peligrosa, que había atentados, que los americanos no eran bien vistos. Desde luego le había puesto las cosas muy negras y casi le había metido el miedo necesario para no seguir por ese camino.

Pero estaba decidido a encontrar lo que le faltaba; ese aliciente, esa sensación de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que no se iba a pasar toda la vida haciendo fotos a recién nacidos y a pasteles de boda.

\- Yo vine aquí detrás del amor de mi vida. - Le había dicho Michael cuando habían tomado ya un poco de confianza. - Se que suena cursi, pero es la verdad. Tyler, es feliz en su trabajo, adora ser militar y ayudar donde se le necesita. Cuando me dijo que viniera con él, yo estaba perdido y no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, creía que seguir la tradición familiar me ahorraría muchos problemas.

\- Pero no fue así.

\- No, para nada. - Michael sonrió al ver los tres tipos diferentes de coca cola, junto las cinco bolsas de patatas fritas que siempre compraba el fotógrafo. - ¿Has probado algo de la comida local? Tal vez descubras que esto es el amor de tu vida y te quedes.

\- No llevo mucho tiempo aquí, llegue hace unos días y me gustaría tener un buen guía que sepa donde llevarme. No quiero acabar en el típico sitio de turistas que te cobran el doble.

\- Mañana pensaba tomarme el día libre, Tyler quiere ir a cenar y luego ir a tomar algo. Si te apetece venirte. Algo me dice que necesitas un poco de compañía.

Jason se echó a reír, parecía que aquel tejano, que pocas veces se quitaba su sombrero de cowboy que tanta gracia hacía a los habitantes de los alrededores, de acento extremadamente fuerte y al que a veces era difícil seguir el discurso le hubiera leído la mente.

\- No quisiera molestar en una cita romántica.

Michael se echó a reír, sacó una botella de cerveza de debajo del mostrador y tras dar un trago la volvió a guardar.

\- Adoro a Tyler y espero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, pero no soy tipo de cenas románticas, no entiendo San Valentín y espero que no me proponga una boda convencional porque no creo poder soportar tanto azúcar. Así que no te preocupes, ven con nosotros, conocemos un par de locales donde no encontrarás ni un solo turista y quien sabe, a lo mejor encuentres ahí tu inspiración para las fotos que quieres.

Jason asintió, estaba cansado de cenar todos los días en el hotel y además no conocía a nadie en la ciudad. Sería una buena oportunidad para integrarse un poco más en el ambiente local.

Al salir de la tienda y con una cita organizada con el que parecía haberse convertido en su primer amigo en la ciudad, Jason miró el reloj, todavía era pronto; tenía tiempo de coger el coche y adentrarse un poco en el desierto. 

El recepcionista del hotel le había dicho que no muy lejos de la ciudad había un oasis que merecía la pena visitar y que todos los alrededores estaban llenos de dunas y paisajes que podían ser de su interés para encontrar inspiración para sus fotos.

Era su primera vez adentrándose en un desierto, no por nada en la universidad le llamaban urbanita. No había pisado ninguno de los desiertos de su propio país. Todo lo que conocía de desiertos era por las películas así que no sabía que esperar en realidad y tampoco sabía muy bien lo que sería necesario para hacer esa excursión.

Podía parecer extraño, pero Egipto le resultaba un sitio extremadamente exótico, el escenario de los libros que había leído de Salgari o de Julio Verne y sobre todo la Muerte en el Nilo de Agatha Christie. Ahora se sentía como un aventurero de inicios del siglo XX que de pronto podía encontrarse con un templo nunca visto o descubrir un tesoro perdido.

Sabía que perdería la cobertura de móvil en cuanto dejara atrás la ciudad y en cierto modo, eso le hacía sentir todavía más excitado por lo que iba a suponer una auténtica aventura, en la que podía ocurrir de todo y si sucedía algo, no podría pedir ayuda.

Había pasado toda la vida al seguro, podía decirse; protegido por su madre, con la que había vivido, ellos dos solos tras separarse de su padre, le había pagado el primer año de universidad y le había conseguido el trabajo en aquella cafetería con el que se había pagado el resto de los estudios, para luego acabar en la oficina con el catálogo de impresoras.

Aunque no había estado del todo de acuerdo con su marcha a Europa, le había dado dinero suficiente para mantenerse al menos un mes y había contactado con la gente que conocía por todo el continente, de su época como modelo, hasta que había conocido a su actual exmarido y había dejado esa carrera.

No había sido hasta que Jason había decidido partir para Egipto, donde su madre no conocía a nadie, que no había comenzado a hacer las cosas por sí mismo y aunque todavía le quedaba un poco de dinero aparte, pronto tendría que plantearse encontrar un trabajo por sí mismo allí, si quería seguir de viaje.

Por eso, ahora que se encontraba delante del desierto del Sahara, que no era poco, con la mano haciendo de visera para que no le molestara el sol en los ojos, con el silencio sepulcral, que solo era roto de vez en cuando por el poco viento que se movía a su alrededor y que levantaba un poco de arena y con el lejano murmullo de Alejandría a su espalda, Jason llenó su pecho de aire y sonrió.

\- Hoy tiene que ser un gran día. - Dijo para sí mismo, como si no quisiera que nadie más le escuchara en aquella soledad.

Desgraciadamente para Jason, el día no fue especialmente bueno, al menos tanto como esperar, aunque lo cierto es que fue la primera gran aventura de lo que iban a ser los siguientes meses.

Porque Jason no sabía o por lo menos no había pensado en ello, que no todos los coches están preparados para el desierto, tampoco había pensado que no iba a encontrar ningún taller en las cercanías cuando estuviera en medio del desierto y que una simple botella de agua podían no ser suficiente.

Cuando había preparado la mochila, no había sido con la intención de internarse durante todo el día en el desierto y cuando quise darse cuenta, después de que el motor de su coche se hubiera llenado de arena y le hubiera dejado tirado, casi dos horas después de caminar, lo que él pensaba que había sido en círculos, por dunas y montículos de arena, todos iguales, todos diferentes, pero todos lejanos a ninguna parte.

Agotado, empapado en sudor, con las botas llenas ya de arena y ni una sola gota de agua más para beber, se sentó en la arena. Demasiado caliente ya para su gusto, pero tampoco eso lo había previsto. Al menos se había puesto una gorra y las gafas de sol estaban evitando que la luz le diera un dolor de cabeza demasiado fuerte.

La batería de la cámara estaba casi terminada, había pasado toda la mañana haciendo fotos y al menos por eso había merecido la pena la salida. Cuando alguien encontraba su cadáver deshidratado, daría con una buena cantidad de fotos que harían una buena portada del National Geographic.

Se hizo un selfie, no le gustaban las fotos a sí mismo, pero quería ser recordado por el estúpido que se internaba en el desierto sin estar preparado y ya imaginaba la noticia que acompañaría a esa foto en el periódico y en internet. 

"Turista americano sin equipo apropiado, muere en el desierto sin agua, sin un teléfono satélite y por ser un cretino que se adentra sin preparación."

El calor estaba subiendo rápidamente; nunca se había preguntado cómo se sentiría estar en un lugar donde se pasará de los cincuenta grados, pero empezaba a sentirse como si estuviera en la mismísima superficie del sol y todo su cuerpo estuviera a punto de derretirse.

Cogió el móvil, aún sin cobertura, decidió que podría grabar un video para su madre, para que supiera lo que había pasado y para quien pudiera echarle de menos, que probablemente no sería mucha gente. 

Sin embargo, el mensaje que grabó, al final, fue para una persona diferente.

"Hey Anne... Ahm, no quería que la última vez que supieras de mi fuera así, pero tampoco me gustaría que te enteraras de lo que me ha pasado por mi madre o a lo mejor por las noticias. El resumen es que soy un idiota que se ha perdido en medio del Sahara y ha muerto de sed. Pero no es por esto por lo que te quería grabar el vídeo. 

Te quiero, siempre te he querido, lo sabes, desde que nos conocimos siendo unos críos en el instituto y durante todos estos años. Pero si te soy sincero, me he dado cuenta que madurando, haciéndome mayor... no lo se, creo que tenías razón al sentirte mal, al sentir esos celos por fijarme en otras personas... en otros hombres. 

Sí, te lo reconozco, no sé lo que significa exactamente, pero es cierto, últimamente, ahora que estoy solo, me he dado cuenta que me fijo en otros hombres, los miró, me gusta mirarlos y pensar... no se lo que pienso en realidad, pero me gustan, siento algo que antes no sentía o me negaba a sentir. No he conocido a nadie, tranquila... o a lo mejor esperas que conozca a alguien, no lo se... pero bueno, el caso es que no, no he conocido a nadie, pero me estoy conociendo y si consigo salir con vida de aquí, quiero, quiero empezar de cero, conocerme bien y tal vez... si todavía... posiblemente me odiarás por haberte tratado así, pero... no se, a lo mejor al final de mi camino sigues estando tú, tal vez el final de mi camino eres tú después de todo. 

Sueno egoísta, terriblemente egoísta, pero después de todo quería ser sincero contigo, porque tu fuiste mi primera y has sido mi última si muero aquí. Jamás quise hacerte daño, ¿lo sabes verdad? Espero que a ti te pase lo mismo, que solo dijeras aquellas cosas porque estabas cabreada conmigo. 

Lo entiendo, fue un mal momento y lo siento... lo siento mucho, sobre todo por haberme marchado así, pero necesitaba espacio, perspectiva y bueno... creo que a pesar de no tener tiempo para hacer nada al respecto, la he encontrado, donde menos me lo esperaba; desde luego no esperaba encontrarme a mí mismo en Egipto. 

Pero así ha sido, ahora, cuando estuvo a punto de morir de sed aquí solo, me siento yo mismo, he hecho las mejores fotos de toda mi vida y sé que llegarán lejos. Es una pena que yo mismo no las vaya a ver. Espero que te gusten, espero que no me odies por aquello y bueno, espero que seas feliz. Si tengo suerte y nos volvemos a ver, espero que podamos tener una cena de amigos para contarte mis aventuras de estos meses. Si no volvemos a vernos porque... bueno, si no volvemos a vernos, ten claro, que nunca he dejado de quererte.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, lo protegió lo mejor posible dentro de la chaqueta para que no le entrara arena, para que el mensaje quedara bien registrado y si lo peor pasaba, al menos su ex lo entendería todo.

Se tumbó en la arena resignado, el calor era ya tan seco que resultaba agobiante ya le había dejado la garganta seca. Muchas veces se había preguntado cual sería la peor forma de morir y ahora se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de sufrirla.

\- ¡Eh!

La voz le hizo recuperar un poco la conciencia; no se había dado cuenta que casi se había quedado dormido. Se incorporó, el calor apenas se lo permitía ya y miró a su alrededor. 

Supuso que se trataba de uno de esos mismos espejismos que había visto en las películas, porque alguien se acercaba a él, un desconocido caminaba por el desierto, corría hacia él y un poco más allá, había un todoterreno que un momento antes no estaba.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eh, tío! ¿Qué haces ahí? Te va a dar... - De pronto lo tenía encima, literalmente, tapándole el sol, por lo que solo era una sombra sin forma. - Ya te ha dado una insolación. ¿Qué haces en medio del desierto?

\- Me he perdido... el coche... dejó de funcionar hace un buen rato.

\- ¿El coche? Vienes aquí en un "coche". Malditos turistas, algún día encontrarán pilas de cadáveres de turistas desaparecidos.

\- ¿Quien... eres?

\- Ahora mismo, soy el tipo que va a llevarte a su coche, que te va a dar agua de beber y que va a impedir que mueras solo y seas comido por los buitres.

De alguna forma que Jason no consiguió entender en ese momento, el desconocido logró cargar con él y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba tendido en la parte de atrás del todoterreno y tenía una cantimplora en la mano.

\- No bebas demasiado rápido, te sentará mal, además, todavía se mantiene bastante fresca. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Jason se volvió hacia el asiento del conductor, donde solo vio la parte de atrás de una cabeza rubia despeinada. también vio el cuello de una camisa blanca abierta y un pañuelo azul oscuro al cuello.

\- Jason

\- Encantado, soy Arjun. Nada de apodos o diminutivos, solamente Arjun. ¿Turista? - Preguntó mientras ponía su vehículo en marcha. 

\- Turista no.... viajo... por un tiempo. ¿Arjun? 

\- Vamos no me mires así, no soy americano y hablo con acento que no es de Iowa precisamente. Vine desde La India hace un tiempo.

\- La india está lejos. – Murmuró Jason adormilado entre el calor y el cansancio. – Muy lejos.

\- Deja de hablar, ¿eres siempre así? – Arjun suspiró de mala gana, no era una persona muy paciente, aunque eso era algo que Jason no sabía todavía, - ¿Sabes? me recuerdas a mí, hace un par de años, aunque no acabé a punto de morir en el desierto. Espero que no te importe, pero no te voy a dejar en tu hotel o donde estés alejado, no es buena idea que estés solo ahora y tampoco te dejaré en el hospital. Quieren mucho a los extranjeros, pero serán capaces de sacarte un cólico nefrítico para cuidarte y que les estés agradecido. ¿Has venido con alguien con quien te pueda dejar?

\- No, estoy aquí solo. - Le costaba concentrarse y ahora que estaba en un sitio protegido y que había bebido algo de agua, lo único que quería era dormir. Sin embargo, la conversación con el otro hombre no se lo permitió.

\- Eres americano por tu acento. no has cumplido los treinta, probablemente has terminado la universidad y querías vivir experiencias nuevas. ¿Has roto con tu novia y querías poner tierra de por medio?

La ciudad comenzaba a sonar cerca, así que no se había alejado tanto después de todo. Eso significaba que su muerte habría sido más estúpida todavía.

\- Ya no tengo novia.

\- ¿Novio? - Jason dejó de respirar por un momento y Arjun se echó a reír. - Gay también, no te preocupes no voy a dejarte en medio de una plaza con una flecha para que los extremistas se te echen encima. Una mala ruptura supongo. 

Jason asintió y cerró los ojos. 

\- No soy gay... tenía novia, pero... lo hemos dejado porque... 

\- Te agradecería que no te durmieras ahora; no es una buena idea cuando has sufrido una insolación, además mi apartamento está en un tercer piso sin ascensor y no me será muy fácil cargar contigo inconsciente tres plantas.

Arjun siguió hablando como si de una emisora de radio se tratara, haciendo de vez en cuando preguntas a Jason para asegurarse que no dormía y en lo que podrían haber sido cinco minutos o varias horas, aparcó.

De pronto estaba tendido en un sofá, Arjun le estaba quitando las botas, colocando bien los cojines y le estaba diciendo que iba a traerle un poco de té.

\- Si no llevas mucho tiempo aquí, te sabrá diferente al te al que estás acostumbrado, sobre todo porque es un poco más amargo, pero hará que te despejes en seguida, así que tendrás que tomártelo caliente.

Jason asintió, más cómodo ahora, sin la sensación de los granos de arena raspándole la planta de los pies, ni el miedo a morir en cualquier momento, se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Una parte de él quería dormir, otra ahora cansada, no podía sacarse de la cabeza los paisajes que había tenido delante unos minutos antes. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el desierto pudiera llegar a ser un sitio tan bonito y lleno de posibilidades para un fotógrafo. 

Lo que para muchos era arena, montículos y un cielo completamente azul, solo cruzado por el sol y algún avión, él lo había visto como un paraíso en potencia, un lienzo con el que podía jugar y crear imágenes para recordar eternamente. Y lo peor de todo era que ya quería regresar, justo al lugar donde había estado a punto de morir, quería volver, más preparado, con recursos para poder pasar incluso allí alguna noche y disfrutarlo bien, pero quería volver, cámara al cuello. 

Jason estaba enamorado del desierto que casi se había convertido en sutumba.


	2. Capítulo 02 - Enfocar

Enfocar es lograr que el objeto de la escena sobre el que se pretende llamar la atención salga completamente nítido en la fotografía.

El sonido de la voz de imán llamando a la mezquita despertó a Jason. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido y mucho menos en un sofá que no era el de su habitación de hotel. Se quitó la manta que alguien le había echado encima y se incorporó.

Escuchó que alguien tecleaba con insistencia en el teclado de un portátil, pero sonaba lejano, en otra habitación. Se levantó, como todas las anteriores mañanas en la ciudad, hacia fresco; se estremeció probablemente su cuerpo todavía recordaba el calor del desierto achicharrando su piel, así que se echó al manta sobre los hombros y comenzó a moverse por el apartamento.

No era muy grande, disponía de lo justo, un salón al que daban todas las habitaciones, un pequeño cuarto de baño con una bañera que parecía sacada de los años setenta, una cocina minúscula donde no podrían entrar dos personas sin molestarse y dos cuartos más, uno con la puerta entrecerrada y que servía de dormitorio y tenía la cama totalmente deshecha y otro que hacía las veces de estudio.

Lo primero que llamó su atención, incluso antes de la figura que le daba la espalda, sentado frente al ordenador, fue la cantidad de libros apilados desde suelo hasta casi el techo y que ocupaban una pared entera y la mesa apenas se veía bajo la montaña de otros libros, papeles, libretas y fotos.

Sonrió, le hacía gracia recordar cuando era pequeño y hacía un fuerte con cojines y cajas y su padre intentaba asaltarlo con sus catapultas de bolas de papel. Aquello era igual, un tipo rubio sentado en una silla que hacía ruido cada vez que la hacía girar, había hecho subir tres paredes a su alrededor, con documentos, el portátil y mil cosas que en la semioscuridad de primera hora de la mañana no se veía bien.

Todavía confuso, recordó su agridulce experiencia en el desierto, la emoción que había sentido al encontrar aquellos lugares y pasar horas haciendo fotos y poco después el terror a morir ahí, por sed, hambre o por el calor. También recordó que un extraño le había salvado, el mismo al que estaba mirando ahora desde atrás.

El otro tipo no le había visto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo observado. Así que, para no parecer un acosador ni nada parecido, carraspeó para hacerse notar, pero tuvo que hacerlo hasta tres veces, para que su anfitrión se diera cuenta de su presencia.

\- Oh, has despertado. - Dijo Arjun haciendo girar su silla, la cual produjo un sonido estridente como si fuera un gato al que le pisaban la cola. - Espero no haberte molestado, pero... y también querría pedirte perdón.

\- ¿Perdón por qué?

Arjun le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara al ordenador.

No dijo nada, mientras esperaba a que Jason reconociera las fotos que estaba viendo y dejó que reaccionara por sí solo.

\- ¿Estás mirando mis fotos? ¿Has cogido mi cámara, has descargado mis fotos en tu ordenador y...

\- No has visto las fotos que hiciste ¿verdad?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Le dejó sin habla y se quedó mirando a la pantalla del ordenador, esperando ver un ovni, un dinosaurio bebiendo agua en el oasis o cualquier cosa que llamara su atención, pero aparte de unas hermosas fotos del desierto egipcio, no había nada de extraño en ella, nada, por lo menos, por lo que Arjun le mirara con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

\- Las estoy viendo ahora y me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de ser el primero en verlas. No porque sean mías, pero veo que son... perfectas, aunque no sé lo que esperas que vea de particular.

\- Nada... bueno, quiero decir, todavía nada porque no estoy seguro, necesito una segunda o tercera opinión, pero creo... - Arjun sonaba errático, nervioso. No lo conocía apenas, así que Jason tampoco sabía si ese era su estado natural o no. Por ello, tampoco sabía exactamente como contestarle. - Dime que te vas a quedar por aquí unos días, que no te vuelves a Estados Unidos mañana o pasado, porque me resultaría un poco incómodo, pedirte una copia de tus fotos cuando ni siquiera hemos tenido oportunidad de charlar veinte minutos.

\- ¿Quieres una copia de mis fotos? Bueno, te las podría vender si te gusta, pero todavía tengo que hacer una selección, no todas serán buenas y tendré que...

\- No, no. - Arjun le agarró las manos y tiró de él. Tuvo que doblarse y quedó de rodillas frente al tipo. - No puedes borrar ninguna de esas fotos, porque luego no sabrías decirme donde las has hecho y entonces la pista estaría perdida.

A simple vista, Arjun era un tipo atractivo, aunque Jason no tenía un tipo de hombre en concreto, pero le llamaba la atención. No tenía preferencias por nada, que fuera color de piel, país de procedencia o acento más o menos marcado.

Para alguien que era nuevo en lo que a los hombres se refería, su salvador era cuanto menos guapo, tal vez algo menudo para su gusto, pero podía decir que le gustaban morenos, así eran los tíos en los que se había fijado por la calle hasta ese momento. Serio, pero ocultaba algo, Jason podía notarlo a pesar de conocerle bien, tal vez fuera un extraño sentido del humor o tal vez un secreto de su pasado. De cualquier manera escondía algo.

No parecía que se hubiera cambiado de ropa desde que se había acostado, si es que había dormido algo, con esa camiseta blanca medio arrugada, un pantalón gris demasiado viejo para ponérselo en la calle y descalzó; porque parecía igual de nervioso que él durante las semanas de exámenes en la universidad en las que apenas dormía y bebía demasiado café.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

Si Arjun tenía intención de contestarle o no, Jason no llegó a saberlo, porque su móvil comenzó a sonar desde el salón.

\- Te lo puse a cargar, por si alguien estaba preocupado por ti, hasta ahora no había sonado. Ve, luego te cuento. - Dijo Arjun antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el ordenador y comenzar a teclear como si le ardieran los dedos para escribir un mail.

No esperaba la llamada de nadie, pero debería haber imaginado de quien se trataba, si hubiera recordado el mensaje que había grabado cuando creía que estaba a punto de morir.

\- ¡Jason! Dios mío. ¿Estás bien? ¿A qué ha venido ese mensaje? ¿Es que quieres matarme de un infarto?

Que no estuvieran juntos no significaba que Anne, compañera del colegio desde que tenían diez años, novia durante otros diez y quien le había abierto los ojos acerca de que le gustaban los nombres, no se preocupara por él, no le quisiera y no hubiera pasado los peores minutos de su vida mientras había escuchado el mensaje de despedida del fotógrafo y hasta que había conseguido que le contestara.

\- Anne, lo siento, yo...

\- ¿Estuviste bebiendo? Se cómo te pones cuando te pasas con una copa o dos de más; no sabes beber. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Si necesitas...

\- Anne, para, estoy bien, de verdad. No ha sido más que un susto sin importancia.

\- No, no puedo parar. Te estabas despidiendo de mí. Parecía... joder, Jason, no puedo ni decirlo, porque no quiero imaginarlo. Si es por lo que pasó, por como lo dejamos...

\- Anne, déjame hablar un momento.

\- Dime que no estabas a punto de cometer una tontería y te arrepentiste, dime que no te has ido a la otra punta del mundo por mi culpa y que estabas pensando...

\- No se ha pasado por la cabeza suicidarme. ¿Contento? Fue una tontería, un accidente. Fui solo al desierto y no estaba preparado. Pero tuve ayuda y ahora estoy bien.

El silencio se hizo al otro lado del teléfono, solo roto por la respiración agitada de Anne que buscaba las palabras que decir o tal vez no creía lo que le estaba diciendo y seguía pensando que tenía pensamientos suicidas.

\- Lo nuestro no acabo como debía, Jason lo siento. Se que no reaccioné bien a tus sueños, a lo que querías hacer. Dije cosas que no debía.

\- Lo sé. - Jason sonrió. Aunque era cierto que Anne y él no habían tenido oportunidad de aclarar las cosas antes de marcharse, la conocía bien, la conocía desde que eran críos y sabía que Anne jamás haría algo para hacerle daño a propósito. - Y te prometo que hablaremos cuando vuelva, de algún modo creoque empiezo a tener las cosas un poco más claras sobre mi mismo y por ello, creo que debería darte las gracias. Pero ahora estoy bien... mejor que bien, creo. Creo que he encontrado la inspiración que necesitaba.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea. Probablemente Anne estaba esperando que le pidiera ayuda, seguramente quería volver a ser esa persona que siempre le ayudaba, el que lo había significado todo para Jason cuando más le había necesitado, cuando creía que estaba perdido.

Jamás podría agradecerle bastante por haber estado a su lado durante el divorcio de sus padres; había sido duro, casi imposible de superar. No todo el mundo soporta ver la mirada acusadora de su padre, que se siente traicionado y que te odia por decir al juez que se pasa bebiendo.

Anne había sido su apoyo para todo lo que había necesitado y casi sin darse cuenta había pasado de ser su mejor amiga a su novia, su confidente, la persona más importante de su vida. Tal vez por eso no se había planteado más cosas, por eso tal vez no se había preguntado nunca si podían interesarle los chicos, los hombres, porque había sido más fácil aferrarse a la persona que tenía más cerca, con la que más cómodo se encontraba, a la que no tenía que esconderle nada.

Pensándolo a eso no estaba seguro si había sido un cobarde durante todo aquel tiempo o simplemente alguien que tenía otros muchos problemas, entre el divorcio de sus padres, las temporadas que había pasado a solas con su padre, momentos duros por culpa del alcohol, saber lo que quería hacer en la vida, convencer a su madre que la fotografía era su sueño, pero descubrir que no tenía dinero para pagarle los estudios que necesitaba.

Sentirse cómodo con su mejor amiga, comenzar a salir con ella y ver a su madre feliz porque se echaba novia, porque era una chica que le gustaba. Quería hacer feliz a su madre porque lo había pasado muy mal y quería hacerla feliz... aunque para eso hubiera tenido que pensar un poco menos en lo que él quería o en quien podía fijarse de verdad.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, aunque ya no estemos juntos ¿Verdad? Sabes que siempre seré tu mejor amiga, que lo seré siempre ¿Verdad?

\- Anne, nadie... absolutamente nadie ocupará tu puesto y nadie hará por mi lo que has hecho tú. Que, a lo mejor, seamos incompatibles como pareja porque queremos cosas diferentes en nuestro futuro, no quiere decir que no te vaya a querer, de una manera u otra, siempre.

\- Entonces, si te ocurre algo mientras estás allí lejos, si necesitas hablar, ¿me llamarás?

\- Te llamaré si necesito recordar quien soy y de dónde vengo.

\- Prométemelo. - Sonaba todavía alterada, nerviosa todavía, como si no hubiera creído una palabra de lo que le había contado o simplemente, como siempre había sido con él, estaba preocupada, Anne la novia que tanto el había apoyado y estado a su lado, ahora era Anne la buena amiga igual de preocupada. - Estás lejos, pero si necesitas que alguien vaya a buscarte porque... porque otra vez no sabes volver...

\- Te prometo que te llamaré si pasa algo y si necesito que cojas tu caballo blanco para rescatarme... serás la primera en el que piense.

Se despidieron, Jason notó la tristeza en la voz de su ya oficialmente ex, pero no podía hacer nada; ya no solo los separaban miles de kilómetros de distancia física, sino que ahora empezaba a darse cuenta que había una distancia mucho mayor entre ellos. Jason estaba cambiando o tal vez siempre había sido así pero se lo había permitido.

De cualquier modo, ahora ya no podían volver a ser Jason y Anne, futuro matrimonio perfecto que pensaban tener tres hijos. Ahora eran Jason, que pensaba que tal vez podía terminar enamorándose de un hombre y Anne, la mejor amiga que le había abierto los ojos.

Si cuando había comenzado aquel viaje se había propuesto que era el momento perfecto para comenzar su nueva vida como fotógrafo, hacer las mejores fotos posibles y mandarlas después para darse a conocer, tras esa conversación con Anne y sobretodo después del susto en el desierto, decidió darse una oportunidad a si mismo, a lo que realmente podía sentir por otra persona, ya fuera hombre o mujer.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, quería dejarse llevar y ver donde le llevaba su propio destino.

Dejó el teléfono cargando, después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, no sabía lo que podía pasar y cuando necesitaría la batería del móvil totalmente llena.

Tenía hambre, no estaba seguro cuantas horas habían pasado desde la última vez que había probado bocado; pero la curiosidad era mucho más fuerte y volvió al pequeño estudio para ver qué era lo que Arjun estaba haciendo con sus fotos.

Seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, tenía unas cuantas de sus fotos abiertas en una de las pantallas del ordenador, mientras en la otra estaba escribiendo un mail. Movía los dedos a una velocidad casi irracional y no se había percatado de su regreso o no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pero al echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro al correo que escribía, vio que tenía las cosas muy claras en su cabeza.

\- Ven, ven y dime si esto está bien escrito. - Le dijo de nuevo Arjun levantando la mano sin tan siquiera mirarle, como si tener a Jason en su apartamento fuera algo completamente normal. – Lee esto y dime si está todo claro, tiene que llamar la atención del profesor Cabrera, de lo contrario no habrá forma de hacerle cruzar el Atlántico.

\- ¿Quién es el profesor Cabrera? ¿Y qué tienen de importancia mis fotos para ti?

\- No, no, eso ahora no, te lo explico luego, esto es más importante. Por favor, lee este mail y dime si entiendes lo que estoy intentando decirle al profesor. – Repitió de nuevo Arjun, le agarró de la camisa para que se acercara más o para que nos e moviera de donde estaba.

Jason respiró con fuerza, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes y mucho menos cuando se trataba de alguien a quien acababa de conocer y que empezaba a parecerle un tipo con problemas mentales.

Sin embargo, también sentía una gran curiosidad por lo que fuera que Arjun estaba viendo o creía ver en sus fotos y él no. Tal vez fuera casualidad pero ahora que había decidido tomarse en serio su carrera como fotógrafo y alguien decía que sus fotos eran especiales.

Así que, sin decir nada más, cogió otra de las sillas que apenas cabía en el estudio y se sentó junto a él.

El mail era extenso, no se podía imaginar que podía ser tan importante para dar tantos detalles a nadie. Miró de nuevo a Arjun, pero ya estaba esperando que comenzara a leer, releyéndolo él mismo.

"Estimado profesor Cabrera.

No he olvidado su último correo y entiendo que haya decidido poner fin a nuestra correspondencia porque piensa que mis castillos en el aire solo se le hacen perder el tiempo. Me dijo que volviera a ponerme en contacto con usted cuando tuviera pruebas.

Ahora, creo que las tengo.

Se que es un poco precipitado escribirle tan pronto cuando todavía se trata de una intuición, pero le rogaría que se tomara cinco minutos para prestarme atención y echar un vistazo a las fotos que le hago llegar."

\- ¿Le estás mandando mis fotos a un desconocido? - Protestó Jason. - Esas fotos pueden suponer la portada de la próxima National Geographic o por lo menos podrían darme de comer durante un par de mes.

\- Sigue leyendo, tus fotos podrían ser el descubrimiento del siglo XXI y valer mucho más que una portada del National Geographic.

\- Pero...

\- Sigue leyendo por favor.

Jason apretó los puños. ¿Por qué había tenido la mala suerte de ser rescatado de un lugar tan grande como el desierto del Sahara por el hijo menor de Misery?

Arjun le puso la mano en la espalda y con un leve gesto le empujó para volviera a prestar atención al correo electrónico. Definitivamente estaba en manos de un psicópata, que encima se había apropiado de sus fotos.

"Creo poder decir, casi a ciencia cierta ahora, que he estado mirando todo este tiempo en el lugar equivocado. Creía que la entrada a la tumba estaría donde decían los viejos escritos... ya me dijo usted hace mucho tiempo que los hombres de hoy tenemos lo recursos suficientes para sospechar que los hombres de ayer quisieron mantener sus secretos lejos de nosotros para preservarlos.

Nunca pensé que yo sería uno de los que daría la razón a sus palabras, aunque todavía no puedo asegurarlo con total seguridad.

¿Y si le dijera que la entrada o una de ellas, por lo menos, se encuentra en el desierto, fuera de ciudad y lejos de donde otros dicen que está, cerca del oasis de Faiyum? Se que pueda sonar una locura y que resultaría como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Si no tuviera alguna prueba o por lo menos algún indicio, no me habría puesto en contacto de nuevo con usted.

Por eso le ruego que mire las fotos que le mando y me diga lo que ve exactamente.

No quiero crearle ideas, así que dejaré que sea usted quien encuentro o no lo mismo que he visto yo."

\- ¿Me vas a decir ya de que va todo esto ya y que importancia tienen mis fotos en esta investigación tuya?

A Arjun le brillaban los ojos y no era por la falta de descanso, sino porque estaba emocionado con esa investigación, aunque Jason todavía no supiera una palabra de lo que se trataba, había algo real, algo de máxima importancia, algo que el muchacho estaba seguro podía cambiar el mundo o cuanto menos su vida.

\- ¿Qué te parece el mail?

\- Me parece que es un gran principio para una novela de aventuras, pero no tiene ningún sentido para mí. Dime de una vez qué es lo que estás buscando y qué has encontrado en mis fotos.

Arjun gruñó, quedaba muy claro que no le gustaba que llevaran la contraria, en su cabeza estaban las cosas tan claras, que no había porque decir o hacer nada, Jason solo tenía que darle una respuesta, confirmarle que el mail era correcto.

Pero no lo haría hasta que le diera las respuestas que quería, porque ya tenía planeada, si era necesaria, su huida de aquel apartamento, si las cosas se ponían un poco más feas, en cuanto pudiera coger su cámara y la tarjeta de memoria con las fotos.

En pocos segundos, Arjun abrió una de sus fotos, Jason la recordaba bien, había sido su favorita a la hora de tomarla. Casi podía volver a sentir la misma magia del momento en el que había estado de pie sobre aquella duna y había mirado el paisaje, escuchando el silencio y mirando con la arena se movía con el viento como si un verdadero mar se trataba. Tantos documentales en la televisión no habían hecho justicia a como se veía aquel espectáculo en la realidad.

Se quedó un momento mirando la fotografía en la pantalla del ordenador, era una de las más bonitas que había hecho, pero no veía nada que pudiera realmente llamar la atención, ningún detalle precioso que resaltara sobre el resto de la imagen.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?

\- ¿No ves nada?

Jason se fijó un poco más, sí que era cierto que, si tanto afán tenía Arjun, tal vez había algo que el ojo era incapaz de ver. Pero tras dos minutos buscando sin saber lo que perseguía, negó con la cabeza.

\- Ahí, mira ahí. Dime que no soy el único que lo veo y que no tengo que borrar ese mail porque voy a hacer el ridículo ante mi mentor.

Jason decidió darle una oportunidad más, se le veía tan volcado en ello, que, si luego resultaba ser una paranoia, el golpe iba a ser duro para Arjun, pero si verdaderamente se trataba de algo cierto e importante, no iba a mentir, él también quería saber de lo que se trataba.

Se acercó a la pantalla, al punto que señalaba y había ampliado Arjun y por un momento tan solo vio arena y las olas que la cámara había capturado en el momento de hacer la foto.

Tal vez fue por quedarse mucho tiempo mirándola, que al final una de las olas tomó una forma más parecida a una cuadrado, a la forma que haría la arena si se chocara con algo duro, algo que se hundía aparentemente en la arena, algo que unos segundos más tardes, pareció tomar la forma de una entrada excavada en el suelo hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Te refieres a eso?

\- ¿Qué es lo que te parece?

\- No sé, me recuerda a una de las puertas de las tumbas de los faraones del Valle de los Reyes.

Arjun se lo quedó mirando sorprendido.

\- Fotógrafo, intrépido tirando a insensato y además culto. – Arjun lanzó una pequeña carcajada y le dio una palmada en la espalda. – Empiezas a no caerme tan mal como yo pensaba

Jason rio nervioso y cambió de tema sin contestar, no muy seguro de si aquello era algo parecido a un cumplido o no.

\- Dime que es que tú crees que tengo que ver exactamente. ¿Qué es lo que le has dicho a tu profesor que has encontrado en mis fotos?

\- Creo que, sin querer, has dado con una de las entradas a la tan anhelada por todos los arqueólogos de las últimas décadas, tumba de Alejandro.

*

La cena con Michael y su novio era justo lo que Jason necesitaba para regresar al mundo real y tomarse un poco de tiempo libre de toda la locura en la que un desconocido que le había sacado del desierto, le había metido al decirle que tal vez y sin querer, había sido el descubridor de una de las últimas grandes tumbas perdidas de la humanidad.

Desde luego sabía quién era Alejandro; como todo el mundo había oído su historia, había leído cosas y sí, había visto la película y había pasado alguna tarde de domingo viendo documentales sobre el personaje. Pero desde luego, el supuesto y posible descubrimiento no le hacía tanta ilusión como a Arjun, que media hora después ya le había puesto un terrible dolor de cabeza por toda la información que le había dado y los planes que ha tenía en su cabeza para llevar a cabo una excavación en el sitio.

\- Ahora estamos en esto juntos, tus fotos son la única prueba que tengo para que me crean. Dime que no te vas mañana y que volverás aquí para poder seguir trabajando en el tema. No sé por qué, pero creo que podríamos hacer un gran equipo.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Jason le prometió volver al apartamento a la mañana siguiente, pero aquella noche, necesitaba un respiro de tantas emociones nuevas.

Michael le había dado la dirección del local, céntrico, pero como le había dicho, lejos de la marabunta de turistas que salían a cenar buscando espectáculos de danza del vientre o encantadores de serpientes.

Le esperaba acompañado de otro hombre joven, que rondaba su misma edad y que Jason pensó que sería su novio, Tyler, del que le había hablado muchas veces y lo cierto era que era justo como se lo había imaginado, moreno, no con un corte de pelo prototipo de los militares, pero tal vez era por ser su día libre. Como más de una vez le había dicho Michael, la cazadora de piel le hacía parecer un joven Tom Cruise en Top Gun, sin las gafas de sol de espejo.

Michael le saludó con la mano conforme se acercaba por la calle, teniendo que evitar a los maîtres de otros restaurantes que le invitaban a cenar en sus locales. Algunos parecían más europeos que otros, unos dejaban salir la música mediterránea desde el interior y unos pocos desprendían un fuerte aroma a especias. Algunos estaban escritos en inglés otros en árabe, pero ya se veía que todos tenían su encanto particular.

\- Nunca habías venido por esta zona ¿verdad? - Le preguntó Michael en forma de saludo, tras darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

\- ¿Tanto se nota?

\- Pareces un turista, tienes esa expresión del inocente al que le podrán cobrar más por un plato de carne con nombre exótico. - Jason se echó a reír nervioso. - Vamos, Tyler y yo te protegeremos y no dejaremos que nadie asalte tu bolsillo. Tenemos el sitio perfecto para comer, beber...

\- ¿Y dime que te gusta bailar? - Tyler dio un paso adelante. - Yo no es que sea un profesional, pero no hay forma de sacar a Michael a la pista.

\- Bueno... digamos que tengo dos pies izquierdos. Es como cantar, la música no es lo mío.

\- Bah, eso no excusa. Vamos, tengo hambre, quiero beber algo y voy a pasar dos semanas en el desierto desde pasado mañana, así que quiero bailar y uno de los dos va a hacerlo conmigo.

Tyler se puso en marcha al interior del local, Michael se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios. Jason echaba de menos eso, esa sensación de saber que estás con una persona especial, que va a ser la persona especial, sino del resto de tu vida, por mucho tiempo.

\- Voy a casarme con él. - Michael se volvió hacia Jason y sonrió más ampliamente todavía. - Pero no digas nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa, no sabe que me voy a arrodillar en medio de la pista de baile.

Jason no recordaba la última vez que había estado en una discoteca después de su fiesta de graduación; pero desde luego, ninguna había sido como aquel lugar. Aquel local no era solo una discoteca, las dos primeras salas nada más entrar correspondían a un restaurante.

No tenía muchas mesas a pesar de su gran tamaño, todas ellas puestas sobre vistosas alfombras bordadas y cada una también disponía de una su propia lámpara de cristales de colores que bajaba desde el techo.

A la vista, solo había visto una mesa libre, a la que el camarero los llevo y donde ya había dejado preparada una botella de vino.

De fondo, sonaba una fuerte música y cuando Jason miró vio dos pares de escaleras, unas que iban arriba y otras abajo; estaba oscuro, aunque de vez en cuando focos de vivos colores se movían como culebras por la pared.

\- Arriba música toda en inglés, abajo el resto. - Le informó Tyler. - Es más divertido abajo, pero haces más el ridículo cuando intentas mover las caderas. Si no estás muy acostumbrado, arriba te sentirás más a gusto.

Jason asintió. Desde que había comenzado su viaje por Europa, se había pasado el tiempo con el ojo pegado al objetivo de sus cámaras o buscando localizaciones donde hacer una buena foto. Se había dejado llevar y se había perdido, a posta siempre, entre calles y por los puestos más tradicionales, pero no se había tomado una sola noche para salir y divertirse como un joven de su edad.

Ahora se daba cuenta que necesitaba una noche libre, una noche para volver a tener veintiséis años, una noche sin problemas, sin ex, sin pensar en las fotos suyas que todavía tenía Arjun, ni en el lío en el que había decidido meterse para ayudarle en su investigación.

Nada de eso, esa noche quería comer y beber tranquilo y ¿por qué no? bailar un poco.

Comer y beber fue fácil, aquellos platos estaban deliciosos; ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar lo que eran, simplemente dejó que Michael y Tyler eligieran por él, quería probar la comida local, sin importar que era.

Rieron, hablaron, buscando las cosas en común en cuestión de gustos, de sus infancias, lo que todos habían estudiado, la música que habían escuchado y sus películas favoritas y al final entre risas y bromas, Michael y Tyler terminaron contándole como se habían conocido en la parte trasera de un bar.

\- Ya sabes cómo son las cosas en Texas. - Comenzó a contar Michael. - No todos tiene ya la mente tan abierta cuando ven a dos tíos bailando juntos y besándose en un bar. Nunca me he escondido, pero aquella noche estaba rodeado de la gente equivocada. Nos siguieron fuera, estaban borrachos y querían bronca. Mi cita salió corriendo y me dejó ahí tirado, no he vuelto a saber de él.

\- Entonces aparecí yo. Me habían dejado plantado, supongo que era cosa del destino. Aunque no le conocía no podía dejar que unos energúmenos hicieran daño a un tío arrinconado en el callejón.

\- Lo tenía casi controlado, no seas exagerado.

Tyler revolvió el pelo de Michael.

\- Él lo ve así, yo vi que eran cuatro tíos borrachos, contra Michael, que ya estaba doblado por un puño contra el estómago y un ojo que comenzaba a amotararse. Recibí un par de golpes, pero dejé fuera de combate a uno de ellos y eso asustó a los demás. borrachos y cobardes. Salieron corriendo.

\- Y seis meses más tarde les di a mis padres el disgusto de sus vidas diciendo que me venía a Egipto y que tenía pensado abrir un supermercado. Imagina, hijo de dos médicos que se abre un seven eleven en medio de Alejandría. No les hizo mucha gracia... siguen sin estar contentos, pero bueno, saben que soy feliz, me ven feliz y eso evita que me pidan que vuelva y abra mi negocio en casa.

Jason no lo dijo en voz alta, pero lo cierto era que tenía envidia a esos dos. Aunque llevaba tiempo buscando su inspiración, también daría lo que fuera por encontrar a esa persona especial con quien compartir sus viajes esas fotos y lo que estuviera por venir en su vida. Anne había sido buen compañera durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora, al ver a Michael y Tyler, se dio cuenta que no era su alma gemela porque ninguno de los dos se habían mirado como sus amigos lo hacían ahora.

Después de casi dos horas entrando y saliendo platos de su mesa y cuando habían caído ya dos botellas de vino, Tyler se puso en pie y extendió la mano hacia sus dos compañeros de mesa.

\- No acepto un no por respuesta, ni tuyo porque me quieres demasiado como para dejarme solo en la pista de baile, ni tuyo, porque me has dicho que saldrías a bailar y ahora no puedes echarte atrás.

Los dos aceptaron, uno a regañadientes, el otro, se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien para una noche que salía. Por lo menos, Michael consiguió evitar que bajaran al sótano, no estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo más de lo necesario y por lo menos en la planta de arriba había la bastante gente como para casi pudieran pasar totalmente desapercibidos.

Jason no había mentido cuando dijo que no bailaba, no porque no le gustara, adoraba la música y siempre que iba solo por las ciudades, llevaba los auriculares puestos con la música que más le inspiraba cada ciudad.

Pero bailar y mucho menos hacerlo rodeado de gente, era algo completamente diferente. Algo le que ponía nervioso, que le hacía parecer un ser sin coordinación entre cabeza brazos y piernas y que le convertía en un imán andante para chocarse con todo el que pasara a su lado, aunque estuviera a quinientos metros de distancia.

Dos chicas del norte de Europa se rieron de él cuando casi se las lleva por delante y dijeron algo en su idioma mientras le miraban que no logró entender, pero no le hacía falta para hacerse una idea de lo que estaban diciendo. Un tío mexicano le soltó un insulto cuando le pisó y casi le tira la cerveza encima y cuando chocó con un nuevo desconocido estuvo a punto de regresar a la mesa para no levantarse hasta la hora de marcharse.

Sin embargo, aquel tipo, al que no había querido ni mirar a la cara, para evitar su expresión de molestia, le sostuvo el brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio y tiró de él. Un segundo más tarde tenía el rostro pegado a su pecho y escuchó el latido relajado de su corazón.

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo o te he pasado desapercibido?... Por qué tú me has llamado la atención. ¿Americano?

Jason se había quedado sin saber que decir al mirarlo. Unos ojos castaños, verdes dependiendo la luz, miopes. Le quedaban bien las gafas, redondas y relativamente grandes que cubrían la mitad de su rostro. Era bastante más alto que él, así que Jason no le quedó más remedio que levantar la cabeza y sentir, casi como si el desconocido pudiera cubrirle con su cuerpo.

Le hizo gracia su pelo, rebelde, como recién levantado de la cama, ligeramente largo y con rizos y ondas que iban de un lado a otro con el movimiento de su cabeza. Le acompañaba una sonrisa bonita, casi inocente y todo ello, terminado con un cuerpo delgado, estilizado.

Lo primero que pensó Jason al verlo fue que era algún tipo de joven noble inglés, aunque su acento correspondía a un neoyorkino. Pero su forma de vestir decía algo muy distinto, daba la impresión de un tipo bohemio, que intentaba parecer que no se preocupaba por lo que se ponía al salir de casa, pero que sin duda lo calculaba perfectamente. Una camiseta blanca, con el cuello abierto, cortado en realidad. Sobre ella un chaleco recio negro y eso adornado con un enorme pañuelo al cuello que cubría la mita de sus hombros también. Lo había terminado con unos vaqueros y unas botas oscuras.

De pronto, aquel hombre de quien ni siquiera conocía el nombre, le agarró de la mano, se la levantó como solo un bailarín profesional haría y le hizo dar una vuelta al ritmo de la música. Eso permitió a Jason ver una muñeca decorada con varias pulseras de cuero.

\- Te mueves bien, al menos cuando te dejas llevar.

\- Yo no bailo, hoy me han obligado. - Señaló a la barra donde Tyler y Michael estaban pidiendo algo para beber. - Si no me hubieran dejado solo, no llevaría cinco minutos haciendo el ridículo aquí.

Intentó liberarse del agarre, pero aunque no estaba haciendo apenas fuerza, tampoco Jason uso demasiada para soltarse.

\- Puedo enseñarte unos cuantos pasos con la siguiente canción.

\- Ni siquiera se tu nombre.

\- Hale, soy... actor, pero tengo el corazón dividido con mis estudios de historia. Sin embargo nadie me saca de la pista un sábado por la noche. ¿Qué te ha traído aquí, vacaciones o negocios?

De nuevo lo atrajo y rodeó su cintura hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron apretados.

\- Un poco de ambas, pero más bien, se trata de un viaje espiritual para conocerme.

La canción de uno de esos cantantes latinos de los que Jason desconocía el nombre, no le puso las cosas nada fáciles para evitar ser arrastrado por el otro americano por la pista.

\- Me gustan los viajes de autoaprendizaje, una vez hice uno por el Reino Unido e Irlanda, buscaba mis raíces para prepararme un papel. Al final comencé a estudiar historia entre casting y casting.

Hale sonrió, le hizo dar un nuevo giro y de pronto le hizo pararse contra una columna.

\- ¿Y tienes que encontrarte también un nuevo nombre o vas a quedarte con el tienes de nacimiento?

\- Jason, me gusta Jason.

Hale casi susurraba, porque estaba muy cerca de él y porque la música había bajado un poco. Sí, lo tenía demasiado cerca para alguien que no estaba del todo seguro si le gustaban los hombres y no sabía si los nervioso que sentía era por una proximidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado o porque el americano le interesaba de verdad.

\- Todo el mundo baila. Aquí o en casa, o en el parque mientras corres. ¿Nunca has bailado a las ocho de la mañana en un parque?

Jason se echó a reír nervioso, más porque el desconocido todavía no le había soltado y sin decir nada había deslizado su mano alrededor de su cintura, que por la idea de que alguien quería bailar con él.

\- No se bailar, de verdad. Conmigo vas a perder el tiempo y lo perderás mañana cuando tengas que limpiar tus zapatos de todos los pisotones que te voy a dar.

Y lo atrajo un poco más o más bien fue Hale el que se acercó a él, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, hasta que no pudo verlos porque le estaba hablando al oído, susurrándole al oído. -

\- No me gusta la música tan alta normalmente, pero ahora me da la excusa para tenerte cerca. Te apuesto lo que quieras que si me dejas, todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor cree que eres un buen bailarín.

\- Eso no va a...

\- Vamos, es mi última noche en la ciudad, en el país. Mañana vuelvo a los castings en Broadway. Un baile y luego te dejo libre.


	3. Capítulo 03 - Procesamiento forzado

** _Procesamiento forzado:_ ** _ Se refiere al aumento del tiempo de revelado de una película. La película está diseñada para ser expuesta según su número de clasificación ISO, pero si elige subexponer la película, se requerirá el procesamiento forzado para lograr resultados aceptables._

Jason empezaba a pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en una tradición despertarse en cama y casa ajenas. Primero fue el sofá de Arjun y ahora, la mañana siguiente, una cama, que de nuevo no era la de su hotel. Además, por supuesto no estaba solo.

Fue el primero en despertar, por lo que, al inicio, tan solo pudo ver el bulto del otro cuerpo, apenas cubierto por la sábana, tendido a su lado. Recordaba perfectamente a Hale bailando en el bar con él, llevándolo de un lado para otro y luego, conforme habían pasado las horas y unas cuantas copas más, bailando en medio de la pista, libre, feliz, riéndose, pidiéndole que se le uniera, llamando su atención y diciendo a los que estaban a su alrededor que estaban juntos aquella noche.

Ahora dormía a su lado, boca abajo, el cabello ondulado, despeinado cubriendo la mitad de su cara y la almohada y con un brazo encima de él, literalmente alrededor de su cintura. 

Su cuerpo era largo, lo cual lo hacía más alto que él... aunque siempre había sabido que eso no era en absoluto complicado, delgado; recordaba haberle dicho que tenía cuerpo de bailarín y Hale se lo había tomado como un piropo por el que se había ganado un beso en los labios.

Obviamente, los dos estaban desnudos bajo la sábana y toda su ropa había quedado tirada por el suelo conforma se la habían ido quitando el uno al otro como si de un juego se tratara.

No sabía apenas nada de él, además de su nombre, Hale (ni siquiera su apellido, pero no recordaba habérselo dicho él), de su procedencia, New York y su profesión, actor o estudiante de historia, no se acordaba bien; tal vez bibliotecario. Si que recordaba que le había dicho que pasaba mucho tiempo entre libros, se había quedado demasiado prendado de su personalidad, como nunca le había ocurrido con otro hombre, con nadie en realidad, como para prestar atención.

Jason se lo quedó mirando. Una noche, un hombre que le seducía, unas pocas dudas en la cabeza y despertaba en su cama, desnudo, con los recuerdos de una noche increíble, un sexo como no recordaba hacía mucho tiempo y la sensación de que había tomado la decisión correcta al darle una oportunidad a descubrirse a si mismo.

Se echó a reír nervioso y se llevó la almohada a la cara para no despertar a su reciente amante. No estaba seguro de saber lo que sentía en ese momento, de lo que tener la mano de Hale encima de él, tenerlo desnudo a su lado, estar desnudo él también, estar en su cama y sentir que se ruborizaba al recordar la noche anterior, le hacía sentir, a parte de nervios, incertidumbre y extremadas dudas sobre si mismo.

Cuando había imaginado que le podían gustar los hombres, no había pensado que las cosas, que el destino, se moverían tan rápido y acabara en pocos días en la cama de un desconocido.

Se fijó un momento más en él aprovechando que dormía. No recordaba haber fantaseado nunca con un tipo de hombre en concreto, pero podía asegurar que Hale era guapo, mucho y le era difícil no quedarse observándole fíjamente.

Todavía no se podía creer lo fácil que había sido dejarse llevar, seguir los pasos de su compañero de baile. Casi podía notar todavía su mano alrededor de su cintura, los dedos se habían apretado contra sus caderas, con fuerza, pero sin parecer que le estaba metiendo mano ni nada parecido. 

Le había dirigido y se había pasado el resto del tiempo hablándole al oído. Su mano libre había recorrido su anatomía poco a poco, la había notado subiendo por su espina dorsal para enseñarle un paso de baile, tres movimientos de los pies; había sostenido su barbilla para mirarle a los ojos y su pulgar había rozado su labio inferior.

Le había cogido la mano para hacerle dar la vuelta y había vuelto a su cintura para volver a llevarle hasta una de las columnas, donde el fotógrafo se había apoyado y Hale había atrapado su cuerpo entre ambas manos y el mármol de detrás.

Recordaba vagamente el momento en el que Michael había sacado el anillo de su bolsillo, se había puesto de rodillas y la música se había parado durante... durante unos momentos eternos para Jason que tan solo podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y solo podía ver los ojos brillantes y enormes de Hale clavados en los suyos.

\- Me recuerdas a uno de esos exploradores del siglo XIX que buscaban el gran descubrimiento de sus vidas. – Le dijo Hale acariciando su mejilla, sonriente. – Te imagino como un joven Livingston, o un Howard Carter ya que estamos en Egipto.

\- ¿El descubridor de Tutankamon?

\- Lo sabía, eres un chico muy listo.- De nuevo Hale dibujó la línea de los labios de Jason y él no lo detuvo, tenía miedo, porque no sabía que hacer, que se esperaba de él, pero no dijo nada para detenerle.

Había escuchado los aplausos y como si de un sueño se tratara, había visto que Tyler y Michael besaban. Supuso que Tyler había aceptado la proposición de matrimonio, pero bien porque no los conocía mucho o bien porque estaba más interesado en otras cosas, no había llegado a preguntarles.

\- Tienes pintas de cansado. - Le había dicho Hale, susurrándole al oído.

\- Te he dicho que no bailo, no estoy acostumbrado a todo este ejercicio, además ayer tuve un día muy intenso. No te he dicho que casi muero en el desierto ¿verdad?

\- Supongo que no querías asustarme, pero eso te da todavía más la imagen de un aventurero que ha dejado su apartamento en la gran manzana para realizar su gran sueño.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy de New York?

Hale le acarició la mejilla, excusa perfecta para acercarse un poco más a él.

\- El acento te delata. ¿Brooklyn?

\- Queens de nacimiento, pero sí, luego nos mudamos a Brooklyn.

\- Adoro los chicos de Brooklyn. - Se podía decir que estaba desentrenado en lo que a ligar se refería, nunca había tenido que hacerlo en realidad. Anne y él se habían conocido en el instituto, allí habían comenzado a salir y habían estado juntos hasta que sus destinos los habían separado. Luego no había habido nadie más. - ¿Tienes planes para las próximas horas?

\- Para...

\- No suelo ser el que da el primer paso, al menos no con alguien a quien acabo de conocer, pero me gustas y no quiero perder mucho tiempo porque mañana por la tarde comienzo un turno de seis de trabajo y a lo mejor para cuando termine ya te has marchado. ¿Vienes a mi hotel? O si lo prefieres puedo ir al tuyo.

\- ¿Vives en un hotel? Un momento, ¿Tienes un hotel?

Sonrió al recordar la suave carcajada de Hale, por un lado parecía que la tenía preparada pero se le veía tan relajado, que Jason entendió que esa era su forma normal de ser.

\- No te lo había dicho, pero no, no tengo ningún hotel, no estás flirteando con un millonario. Trabajo en la recepción de un hotel, así me costeo los estudios y puedo seguir aquí un tiempo más. Además tiene las ventajas de que te hagan la habitación, comida gratis todos los días en el restaurante con lo que sobra y conocer gente interesante.

Hale carraspeó y gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama. Jason casi se sintió mal cuando apartó el brazo de encima de su cuerpo, pero cualquier pensamiento desapareció cuando la sábana se deslizó de la anatomía de su anfitrión.

Su cuerpo desnudo era perfecto. Estilizado, atlético, caderas rectas, piernas delgadas y largas, culo... Jason sintió que sus mejillas se hacían de fuego por el rubor, por el recuerdo del tiempo transcurrido en aquella cama y en toda la habitación, antes de quedarse dormidos.

Los besos de Hale habían recorrido su cuerpo, mientras lo desnudaba, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Jason desabrochaban su camisa con movimientos y gestos inexpertos. También acabó dejándose llevar en esa coreografía, en lo movimientos de Hale, en lo que las manos del bailarín le pedían hacer, en lo que su boca le susurraba, hasta que las palabras dejaron paso a los gemidos.

\- Buenos días.

Hale extendió de nuevo la mano y rodeó su cintura. Se incorporó y se acercó a Jason para darle un beso. Jason se estremeció, no quería hacerlo, no quería parecer un adolescente que se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, por haberse acostado con un tío por primera vez.

\- No hago esto a menudo... en realidad es la primera vez.

\- Espero que sea tu primera vez con otro hombre y que no me digas que eras completamente virgen. – Hale se quedó pensativo y sonrió. – Espera, ¿He sido tu primera vez... la primera?

\- ¡No! No soy virgen, lo que no sabía... es que...

\- Acabas de descubrir que te gustan los hombres.

Jason ahogó un ataque de tos, con un ridículo movimiento, buscando donde mirar que no fuera esa sonrisa, esos ojos o cualquier parte del cuerpo de Hale. Se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara y se sentó en la cama.

\- Jason, - Hale le acarició la mejilla de nuevo, estaba temblando, más por nervios que por ningún tipo de miedo. Alargó la mano hasta la mesilla y se puso las gafas.- nos hemos acostado, los dos queríamos, o al menos eso creo. No hay nada por lo que sentirse mal y desde luego, no voy a pensar mal de ti por haberme dado la oportunidad de compartir contigo una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

\- Es muy raro, lo siento, he pasado los últimos diez años de mi vida con la misma persona, con una mujer, la misma que me ha dejado por fijarme en otros hombres. No me esperaba...

Hale selló sus labios con un nuevo beso, sus manos aprisionando sus mejillas y sus piernas enroscándose con las de Jason. Volver a tener sexo con él, fue fácil, su cuerpo lo deseaba, su mente lo deseaba, todo su ser lo deseaba, no solo porque lo echaba de menos, porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin haberlo hecho, sino porque Hale le gustaba.

Esta vez sin embargo no se quedaron dormidos, agotados y cubiertos de sudor si, riéndose porque Jason dijo que le temblaban las piernas al intentar ponerse en pie para darse una ducha. Hale le sostuvo levantándose casi de un salto, ya sabía que no caería al suelo, pero aprovechó el momento para ir con él, meterlo en la bañera y darse así un baño juntos.

*

Tan solo tenía quince años cuando entró por primera vez en trance. Entonces sus padres no estaban preparados para ello, no entendían por lo que estaba pasando su hijo y tampoco se imaginaban que se trataba de la única forma que tenía su verdadera alma de salir a la luz.

Ahora, diez años más tarde, un trance era tan natural para Stephen como respirar. Venían cuando querían, duraban lo que tenían que durar y la única cosa que tenían en común, además de dejarlo exhausto, era que siempre le mostraban algo de información importante sobre si mismo o sobre algo que debía conocer.

\- El mapa. – Dijo incorporándose.

Tanto su compañero, diez años mayor que él, pero fiel e inseparable guardaespaldas desde que se habían conocido, como el propio Stephen habían aprendido a colocar el suelo lleno de cojines cuando sentía que se acercaba uno de los ataques. Al menos así no se hacía daño al caer.

Se puso en pie, se agarró la mesa y le hizo un gesto a su compañero para que le acercara el mapa que le había pedido. Oliver era más alto, más fuerte, más mayor, todo más que él, pero a Stephen nunca le había importado, más bien al contrario, le gustaba sentirse protegido por él.

Por eso, tampoco le importó que le rodeara la cintura y lo llevara la silla más cercana. Ya había dejado preparado el vaso de agua y un bol con patatas fritas, los trances siempre bajaban el nivel de sal hasta el mínimo y había que reponerlo.

\- ¿Has encontrado una dirección para la tumba?

\- No, la tumba sigue siendo esquiva a mis sesiones, es como si no quisiera que yo la encontrara. ¿Tan difícil es conseguir saber donde han enterrado mi primer cuerpo? Es mío, tengo derecho a saber donde estoy antes de que me encuentre algún ladrón de tumbas.

Oliver se inclinó y le abrazó desde atrás. La barba hizo cosquillas en la mejilla de Stephen, pero se dejó querer. Cerró los ojos, había algo en el contacto con Oliver que le hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás, ya fuera bueno o malo.

\- Se que no seré feliz hasta que la encuentre, es como si me faltara la mitad de mi corazón.

\- Daremos con ella, por eso hemos venido a Egipto. – Oliver le besó la mejilla y se sentó frente a Stephen en el borde de la mesa. - ¿Para que necesitabas el mapa entonces?

\- No lo se, la verdad. Solo he visto una dirección y luego la imagen de un hotel, no uno de esos grandes centros turísticos que están al lado de la costa. No, es un lugar un poco más modesto, por el centro creo.

Ellos tenían un apartamento, siempre alquilaban un apartamento porque no sabían cuanto tiempo iban a quedarse en cada sitio. Todo dependía de lo que Stephen tardara en comprender lo que sus visiones querían decirle. Había pasado una temporada en Grecia, otra en Italia, habían seguido una extraña pista hasta Escocia y al final, como Oliver había aconsejado en un primer momento, habían terminado en el Cairo.

\- Voy a buscar algo de comer mientras encuentras el sitio.

Oliver había aprendido a tener el frigorífico lleno todos los días. Hacía unas semanas en que los trances de Stephen se estaban volviendo más intensos, pero sobretodo más largos y dado que era cuando Stephen era más vulnerable, no podía dejarle solo, ya fueran durante minutos, horas o días.

Stephen adoraba sus sándwiches vegetales, seguramente porque era vegetariano y aunque solo le costaba un par de minutos prepararlo y coger una lata de cerveza para cada uno, antes de terminar Stephen le estaba llamando, casi a gritos desde el salón.

\- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Se donde está el hotel! Ven, corre.

\- Márcalo en el mapa y...

\- No puedo marcarlo en el plano porque no es un hotel del Cairo.

Oliver asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que no es un hotel del Cairo? ¿No me digas que nos toca hacer otra vez las maletas?

Stephen tenía delante la pantalla del ordenador, la giró para enseñársela a su compañero y Oliver suspiró resignado al ver que, efectivamente la visión que había tenido Stephen no tenía lugar en el Cairo.

\- Bueno, entonces antes de comprar los billetes habrá que buscar alquiler en Alexandria. Alguna pista sobre quien o que tenemos que buscar allí.

\- Necesitaré un par de trances más para saber eso, pero creo que antes de marcharnos, sabré algo más.

*

\- ¿Te vas a quedar muchos más días por aquí? - Dijo Hale saliendo de la ducha.

Se movía con tranquilidad, desnudo; decía que tenía calor para ponerse ya la toalla pero Jason estaba seguro que quería llamar su atención, estaba jugando con él y con su pudor.

No parecía importarle que Jason estuviera allí, que le miraba embobado, nadie habría dicho que acababa de acostarse con él, porque le miraba como quien ve llegar a tío que parece un modelo al vestuario del gimnasio.

\- La verdad es que no había pensado en ello. No he cogido billete de vuelta. – Jason se concentro en su discurso para no parecer un acosador que no podía quitar la vista de encima.

\- Todavía estás buscando.

Jason asintió y miró por la ventana, aunque de refilón se fijó en que Hale se estaba poniendo un vaquero y una camiseta blanca.

\- ¿Y que es lo que buscas exactamente? – Hale se acomodó en la cama, los codos apoyados el colchón. – No es por echarme flores, pero creo que esta noche has descubierto ya algunas cosas sobre ti mismo. ¿Te arrepientes?

\- De... ¡No! No, por favor, no. Fue... Ha sido... wow, en serio, jamás habría pensado. Quiero decir... Menuda noche ¿no?

Jason comenzó a reír nervioso, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando notó el pie de Hale acariciando su espinilla y con esa sonrisa coqueta que ya empezaba a conocer.

\- Perdona no quería ponerte nervioso. Pero no me gustaría ser el tipo que te... descubre a tu verdadero yo y te deja tirado. – Tiró de él obligándolo a sentarse a su lado en la cama. – Si te quedas por aquí unos días más, me gustaría verte, por si solo quieres hablar. Recuerdo lo difícil que fue a los catorce aceptar que me gustaban los chicos. En tu caso, después de una novia de diez años, tampoco debe ser fácil, cuando nos hacemos mayores hay ciertas cuestiones que se hacen más complicadas de asimilar.

\- No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado esta noche, de verdad. – Jason se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, como si fuera a meditar. – Estoy hecho un lío es cierto, pero creo que he tenido suerte al encontrarte a ti. – Hale sonrió y por un momento perdió su fachada de seguridad para dejar entrever una mirada de cariño.

\- Me gustaría desayunar antes de entrar a discutir en que nos convierte este momento, además en una hora tengo que empezar el turno en recepción. - Contestó Hale con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. - ¿Te apetece almorzar conmigo? Te saldrá gratis. Es una de las ventajas de tener un romance con alguien que trabaja dentro de un hotel.

\- La verdad es que me muero de hambre.

\- Perfecto entonces. No es el Ritz, pero el bufet del desayuno es muy bueno aquí.

Se tomó un momento para vestirse, afortunadamente nadie le vería volver con la misma ropa del día anterior, porque ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía, aunque fuera por motivos diferentes.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Dos días habían sido necesarios para poner su mundo del revés a todos los niveles. En lo que se refería a su futuro profesional, desde luego no sabía lo que sería de él cuando regresara a casa. Tenía claro que quería ser fotógrafo, no estaba dispuesto a volver a sentarse detrás de un escritorio estar en un mostrador vendiendo algo.

Además estaba ese tipo, Arjun y su ridícula idea de que en las fotos que había hecho en el desierto estaba un gran descubrimiento para la humanidad. Nada más y nada menos que la tumba de Alejandro Magno. Sabía que eso solo pasaba en las películas y sobretodo no a un tipo cualquiera como él.

Sin embargo, por mucho que pensara que Arjun había perdido la cabeza, seguía teniendo sus fotos, copias claro, no estaba tan como para darle los originales. No sabía porque le había permitido quedarse con una copia de sus archivos, cuando ni siquiera creía que el destino le hubiera elegido para formar parte de la historia con un descubrimiento semejante, pero al mismo tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de que la vida de deparara algo importante.

Por soñar un poco no perdía nada igualmente.

Luego estaba Hale, actor, recepcionista, historiador que le había llevado a la cama. El primer hombre con el que se había acostado, el primero que había permitido reconocerse a si mismo que le gustaba y el primer también con el que había sido mucho más sincero con sus propios padres.

Había vuelto al baño para lavarse los dientes. Se miró al espejo y se preguntó que era lo que alguien como Hale había visto en él para fijarse, para ir tras él por la pista de baile, para ofrecerle un desayuno y para decirle que quería volver a verle.

Se echó a reír al ver que se ponía colorado. Si algo tenía claro de si mismo, es que era una persona tímida, y con bastante poca seguridad en si mismo. Era del montón, no era feo, pero tampoco se consideraba un tipo guapo o atractivo, no como para que alguien con el encanto y el estilo de Hale se fijara en él.

Todo eso le hizo pensar que tal vez debía aprovechar el momento, los días que le quedaran allí. Aprovechar a hacer las mejores fotos de su vida, a ayudar, tal vez, encontrar un tesoro perdido desde hacía siglos, tal vez formar parte de la historia.

En cuanto a Hale, también quería aprovechar eso, saber hasta que punto estaba él mismo interesado en otro hombre y hasta que punto lo estaba el actor interesado en pasar unos días con él.

Por lo demás ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse.

Salió del baño y se quedó parado al ver un pantalón y una camisa blanca de algodón, perfectamente estirados en la cama.

\- He pensado que no querrías ponerte la misma ropa de anoche y no sé si tu hotel está lejos.

\- No está muy lejos, pero... no tienes porque hacer eso, además, tu y yo tenemos una talla ligeramente diferente y no quiero parecer un hobbit si me pongo algo tuyo.

Aunque fuera solamente por la altura, los casi quince centímetros eran mucho y como ya había pensado al verle en el bar, Hale parecía un verdadero bailarín clásico o contemporáneo con un cuerpo estilizado.

\- No te preocupes, te regalo la ropa. - Jason odiaba ser tan expresivo y que mentir fuera una de las cosas que peor se le daban. - No soy millonario y tampoco me gustaría esa clase de vida... Mira, me has gustado y tengo contactos en buena parte de la ciudad; me conocen muchos sitios y pensé que te vendría bien algo de ropa limpia, además, me deben favores aquí y allá. No me ha costado nada conseguirte esto y en cuanto a la talla... creo que también tengo buen ojo, por no hablar de que no te he quitado la vista de encima desde anoche.

Jason caminó hasta él, en silencio, sin fijarse ya en la ropa.

\- Creo que no recuerdo la última vez que alguien me dijo algo tan romántico.

\- Romántico es poco cuando se refiere a mi, a veces no tengo filtro y no serías el primero en salir corriendo.

\- La verdad es que creo que ahora mismo lo que necesito es alguien romántico. Estos últimos diez años he sido yo el romántico, el de los detalles, porque tenía novia y ella se esperaba eso.

Hale se levantó de la cama y se tomó un momento para poner perfectamente bien el cuello de la camisa, le quitó las arrugas de los costados y se inclinó ligeramente para darle un beso en los labios.

\- No sé si nos conocido en el mejor o en el peor momento posible, - Continuó diciendo Hale, rodeó los hombros de Jason y le besó en la cabeza. – pero si tenemos que volver a encontrarnos después del maravilloso desayuno que vamos a compartir, el destino así lo hará.

*

Arjun se había quedado dormido con la cara pegada al teclado del ordenador, aunque no le pasó como en los dibujos animados, no tenía las teclas marcadas en la cara, solo iba a tener dolor de espalda durante todo el día.

Fue el sonido de un mail recibido lo que le despertó de golpe. El sobrecito estaba ahí delante, en la pantalla, parpadeando, llamándole, esperándole, diciéndole que algo nuevo e importante acababa de ocurrir.

Santiago Cabrera, arqueólogo, reconocido profesor de arqueología, tanto egipcia como mesoamericana, escritor y traductor e intérprete de al menos seis idiomas, le había mandado un correo, en respuesta al que él había enviado la tarde anterior.

_"Buenos días Arjun._

_Me alegra ver que sigues tus sueños con la misma pasión que el primer día. Las fotos que me enviaste son espectaculares, tu amigo tiene mucho talento para esto; espero que se dedique a ello profesionalmente o de lo contrario estará desperdiciando su talento. ¡Qué maravilla ese desierto! Sinceramente, lo echo de menos, mucho más de lo que esperaba._

_Supongo que esperas mi respuesta a la cuestión de si has encontrado o no la tumba de Alejandro y sobre si me ha creado el suficiente interés como para desplazarme desde aquí, desde Chile hasta Alejandría._

_Mi respuesta a la primera cuestión, lo cierto es que es difícil de decir por una foto, por mucho que sea de una gran calidad y por mucho que, sí, incluso yo mismo creo ver una puerta que asoma entre la arena._

_Por supuesto, quiero imaginar que se trata de lo que tú y yo llevamos hablando todo este tiempo, pero necesitaría estar allí y verlo con mis propios ojos, meter mano a esa arena, quitar toda la necesaria y ver que es lo que la arena nos quiere mostrar._

_Eso da casi la respuesta a la segunda cuestión._

_Digamos que me ha llamado la atención la idea de darle una nueva vuelta a encontrar la tumba de Alejandro Magno, hacía mucho que lo había dejado estar por falta de nuevos indicios... a cualquier arqueólogo le llamaría la atención la más mínima posibilidad de encontrar una de las tumbas más deseadas y poner su nombre en la historia. Sabes tan bien como yo, que los arqueólogos tenemos una parte de vanidad que me pone los dientes largos._

_La parte más racional de mi mente me dice que se trata solo de una foto y me hace decirte que me des más pruebas, que pases un par de días en la zona y me des más información antes de tomar el primer avión hacia allí._

_La parte más visceral... A quien quiero engañar. No puedo recibir un mail como el que uno de mis estudiantes favoritos me ha enviado y no sentir que se me llena el corazón de una gran emoción._

_He cogido un vuelo para mañana por la mañana, podemos vernos para cenar en cuanto me instale en el hotel. Eso sí, para que no te coja por sorpresa, no iré solo, me gustaría llevar a mi propio equipo de jóvenes expertos y llenos de pasión como tú, mi presupuesto no es muy alto, así que solo puedo contar con dos. Confío en Charlie y Rick y en su buen juicio. Os llevareis bien, estoy seguro y espero que desees unirte a mi grupo y que juntos podamos desenterrar uno de los grandes misterios de la historia._

_¿Tienes ya un equipo para esta expedición?_

_Necesitaremos gente de mucha confianza. Ya sabes como es este mundo, intentarán robarnos el descubrimiento, así que hay que mantenerlo en secreto y cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor. Dime, por favor, cuanta más gente está al tanto de e esta historia._

_Por mi parte y por el momento, hasta que nos veamos mañana, nada más. Sólo quiero recordarte que seas discretos y que esperes mi llegada antes de tomar ninguna decisión más o hacer algo que pueda poner en peligro el secreto de todo esto._

_Te avisaré cuanto llegue._

_Nos vemos mañana."_

Arjun sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele de pecho. Había pasado de robarle las fotos a un tipo al que había salvado la vida en el desierto, a lograr que su mentor y el hombre a quien más quería impresionar aceptara trabajar con él, mano a mano en la que podía ser la investigación de su vida.

Por fin su suerte comenzaba a cambiar, por fin alguien empezaba a tomarle en serio y por fin el mundo vería que tenía razón y que no estaba loco por pasarse las horas dando vuelta por Alejandria y sus alrededores buscando la más mínima prueba sobre la supuesta localización de la tumba mejor guardada de la antigüedad.

Llevaba casi dos años en la ciudad, buena parte de los expertos en historia antigua de Egipto le conocía y algunos ya no le devolvían las llamadas. Muchos lo trataban como un niño rico que se aburría mucho y gastaba el dinero de su familia en un sueño que no le iba a llevar a ningún lado.

No era un secreto para nadie que había tenido una educación privilegiada en la India, que su familia le había pagado la mejor universidad y que incluso ahora le estaban pagando su estancia en Egipto. Su nombre era conocido entre los arqueólogos como el hijo del gran profesor Gupta, el gran experto en excavacaciones en la India, en la selva, encontrando antiguos templos, salvaguardando la flora y la fauna que se había apoderado de la zona en los últimos siglos.

El peso que esa persona suponía sobre él, había sido siempre terrible. Cientos de ojos mirándole cuando había decidido convertirse en arqueólogo, cuando había termina la carrera y cierta decepción cuando había decidido especializarse en la figura de Alejandro.

"Llegó hasta nuestra tierra, pero fue un conquistador, nunca lo podría ver como uno de nuestros soberanos." Le había dicho miles de veces su padre, intentando que se concentrara en cosas más cercanas a su cultura.

Pero el bicho de Egipto, de Alejandro le había picado hacía tiempo ya y no había nada que le fuera a hacer cambiar de idea, de volver a casa y dejar todo aquello.

Pero ahora por fin podría dejar a todos boquiabiertos si su descubrimiento era lo que realmente pensaba.

Ahora, tal y como le había dicho Cabrera en su email, solo necesitaba un equipo de fiar y como si de una señal de que todo estaba a punto de cambiar, recibió un nuevo correo electrónico; para alguien que estaba cansado de recibir correos de burla de otros arqueólogos la idea de que alguien más del gremio le tomara en serio, le hacía feliz.

_"Estimado señor Gupta ¿O prefieres Arjun porque el señor Gupta es tu padre?_

_Bueno de cualquier manera, mi nombre es Stephen Amell, probablemente mi nombre no te será desconocido, ya que como empresario mis negocios me han hecho aparecer por la televisión y la prensa. Pero tal vez pases tanto tiempo removiendo la arena del Sahara que no tienes tiempo para nada más._

_El motivo de ponerme en contacto conmigo cuando no nos conocemos de nada, es porque ha llegado a mis oídos cierta expedición que estás intentando montar y de la que me gustaría formar parte, tanto a nivel económico, como inversor, como en el terreno, si me lo permitieras._

_Se que te preocupará como he llegado a saber esto, cuando hace dos días, ni siquiera tu sabías donde buscar exactamente. Digamos que tengo mis fuentes, que tengo ojos y oídos en muchos sitios, siempre les pagues bien y que, ya que la arqueología es mi pasión desde que soy un crío, como hombre con posibilidades de dinero, estoy siempre buscando cual es el mejor sitio para invertirlo._

_Creo que ese sitio y ese hombre que estoy buscando, eres tú y el sueño que tienes._

_Espero que mis palabras puedan convencerte o por lo menos, llame tu atención decidas contestarme. Algo me dice que podemos tener una gran relación, tu encuentras lo que buscas y yo siento que mi dinero va a parar a un buen sitio._

_Atentamente._

_Stephen Amell (CEO bodegas y catas Amell)"_

Arjun se recostó en la silla. No recordaba respirar con tanta tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo tan nervioso desde hacía mucho tiempo. El profesor Cabrera, pensaba que podía tener razón, un millonario o por lo menos un inversor, estaba dispuesto a financiarle su excavación, porque también creía en él.

De momento tenía que volver a contactar con Jason. Muy afortunado había sido porque le hubiera permitido quedarse con una copia de sus fotografías con las que poder trabajar, pero nadie mejor que el propio fotógrafo para saber donde había tomado cada una de ellas, done había logrado fotografía lo que podía ser la puerta a la entrada de la tumba de Alejandro.

El desierto se movía y cambiaba rápidamente, la arena lo desfiguraba todo en cuestión de minutos, un golpe de viento y nada era lo mismo de la noche anterior. Así que Arjun tenía la esperanza de que si Jason volvía al terreno, lograría recordar donde estaba el lugar exacto de la supuesta puerta. Perder una oportunidad así, por culpa del viento sería una broma demasiado mala del destino.

Pero primero quería disfrutar del momento, de la idea de que todo podía salir bien, cuando todavía no se había encontrado con ningún problema de los que, seguramente, estaban por venir.

No quiso pensar en ese momento como era posible que un desconocido supiera de su idea de organizar una expedición al desierto, cuando prácticamente no era más que una posibilidad en su cabeza. Tenía que haberle estado vigilando , tenía que saber quien era, haber estado espiándole desde hacia tiempo y teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un millonario con recursos, casi podía imaginarse que le había pinchado el teléfono o le había puesto vigilancia.

Cualquier cosa era posible y en otras circunstancias, si no estuviera tan feliz con lo que podía ser el descubrimiento de su vida, estaría preocupado, asustado incluso por saber que alguien estaba controlado cada uno de sus movimientos.

*

Después de separarse de Hale en la puerta del hotel, Jason se sintió extraño. No había tenido apenas tiempo de pensar como se sentía o lo que iba a ser de él una vez su aventura terminara; había ocurrido todo tan rápido. De pronto estaba soltero, de pronto se fijaba en un hombre, de pronto estaba en la cama con él y de pronto estaban desayunando juntos pensando si se volverían a ver.

\- Podemos seguir en contacto. - Había dicho Hale al llegar a la recepción y antes de comenzar su turno aquel mañana. - Tienes mi número, vivimos en la fantástica era del whatsapp y bueno, sabes donde trabajo, así que sabes donde encontrarme.

\- ¿Quieres que nos volvamos a ver?

Jason casi tuvo miedo de sus palabras palabras. Una cosa era decir aquello en la cama o después de haberse acostado y otra muy distinta era decirlo en serio, decirlo porque los dos lo sintieran y lo quisieran.

Hale acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa cariñosa dibujada en sus labios.

\- No estás acostumbrado a que alguien se fije en ti ¿verdad?

\- Tenía novia hasta hace poco ¿recuerdas?

\- Y tu creías que sería el amor de tu vida, tu esposa, la mujer de tus hijos...

\- ¿Quieres que me deprima?

\- No, quiero que abras los ojos, mires a tu alrededor y te des cuenta de que eres un tipo muy guapo, que llama la atención y que está de vacaciones en el un sitio considerado bastante exótico.

Y le dio un beso, un beso en medio de la recepción del hotel, bajo la mirada de los compañeros de Hale y de algunos turistas y de un taxista que estaba dejando las maletas de un matrimonio de ancianos que a punto estuvo de tirarlas todas del carro mientras miraba.

Eso si que era un cambio en su vida. Jason era lo bastante tímido como para no ser especialmente afectivo en público. Siempre se había planteado como le pediría matrimonio a Anne, sin dejarse notar demasiado, pero de un modo que fuera romántico para ella.

Poco tiempo atrás habría tenido que tomar esa decisión y pasar un terrible ridículo declararse, ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de otro hombre que le besaba y le hacía sentir bien.

\- Me encantaría volver a verte.

\- Nos veremos entonces. – Hale escuchó que su compañera de recepción le llamaba. – Fátima ha terminado su turno y quiere irse a casa con sus tres hijos y si no entro a trabajar ya me va a matar.

\- ¿Cuándo?

Hale se dio la vuelta de nuevo mientras pasaba al otro lado del mostrador de la recepción del hotel.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que he dicho antes del desayuno sobre el destino?

\- Que, si nos tenemos que encontrar de nuevo, nos encontremos.

Hale se estiró y depósito un últimao beso en su mejilla.

\- Puedes pensar que estoy loco, pero las mejores cosas de la vida me han pasado entre casualidades y sin esperarlas. Como tú, como esta noche en el bar y como el día juntos. - Jason desvió la mirada, le estaban dando ganas de llorar y no quería Hale lo viera. - Hey, si nos conocido así anoche, estoy seguro de que ha sido por algún motivo. Creo en estas cosas y confío en que nos volveremos a encontrar. Seguro. Deja que el destino haga el resto.

Parecía muy difícil, por no decir imposible dejar ir a un hombre así cuando tenía su teléfono y sabía donde trabajaba. Jason era un hombre cuadriculado, siempre tenía los apuntes perfectamente ordenados en la universidad y su apartamento era siempre puesto en orden por él, Anne era un desastre de la limpieza.

Nunca llegaba tarde, cinco minutos antes de la cita ya le provocaba un agobio, un minuto tarde significaba pasarse una hora pidiendo perdón a la otra persona.

Solo pensar que tenía que dejar a la suerte, a la posibilidad de encontrarse de nuevo y no ir a buscarle a la salida de su turno o llamarle o mandarle un mensaje le daba ya dolor de cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Sin tener un sitio donde ir y sin muchas ganas de moverse como un turista por mezquitas y ruinas antiguas, no tenía la mente para encontrar un buen escenario donde seguir haciendo fotos, decidió pasar de nuevo por el supermercado de Michael y por lo menos pedirle perdón por haberse marchado así, sin decir nada la noche anterior.

Esperó a que los tres grupos de turistas, dos americanos y un francés, se hubieran marchado, con sus preciadas mercancías de productos puramente europeos y americanos y se acercó al mostrador.

\- Si vienes a decirme que sientes haberte marchado con ese bibliotecario guaperas, te aseguro que te daré un puñetazo en la cara. No de verdad, ¿a que se dedica tu ligue con ese aspecto tan bohemio?

\- No lo tengo muy claro la verdad, es que me dijo que quiere ser actor, pero está trabajando en la recepción de un hotel y además creo que ha estudiado mucho de historia y de idiomas.

\- Hmmm, así que te has buscando un cerebrito políglota, que sirve para todo y que además tiene dotes artísticas... por no decir que es un tipo muy guapo. No está mal para comenzar tu andadura por el mundo masculino. Pero dime que te lo has pasado bien, que has pasado toda la noche hasta ahora con él y que le vuelves a ver esta noche.

\- Si, sí y no lo se. - Michael lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero sin decir nada. – Es tan... bohemio que no quiere que quedemos de nuevo, quiere que el destino nos vuelva a juntar.

Michael se echó a reír pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero al ver que Jason se quedaba serio, mirándole, se apoyó en el mostrador.

\- Vaya, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque los tipos así no quieren nada serio, te dicen esas cosas para ir quedando contigo, tener sexo y luego poder no decirte nada durante días hasta que vuelvan a querer...

\- Ya lo he entendido gracias. – Jason agitó la cabeza para intentar sacarse la idea de que Hale lo quisiera como entretenimiento sexual. – Pero creo que Hale sea así.

\- Ninguno parece así y espero equivocarme, de verdad.

Las palabras de Michael sonaron amargas, recuerdos de una vida anterior a que apareciera Tyler. Jason no preguntó, eran amigos, pero no desde hacía suficiente tiempo como para hacerlo.

Jason enterró la cara entré las manos y contra el cristal del mostrador.

\- Lo sé. - Dijo sollozando. – Pero Hale es perfecto y tiene esa tranquilidad del que se deja llevar por lo que tiene que venir, justo lo que me falta a mí, que lo tengo que tener todo programado con dos semanas de antelación.

\- Bueno, si creemos que el tío es de fiar, tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad tú también al destino. Yo era como tú, demasiado práctico y seguro de mí mismo. A los dieciocho estaba convencido de lo que quería hacer en la vida. Entonces apareció el hombre de mi vida y me tocó elegir, vida tranquila en casa o seguir a mi corazón detrás de Tyler. La vida decidió por mí, tal vez es lo mismo que tengas que hacer tú.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Michael sonrió con tristeza, con la mirada perdida en la nada, recordando esa parte de su vida, pasada hacía ya tanto tiempo. Había pasado hacía mucho pero todavía le ponía el vello de punta pensar lo cerca que había estado de que las cosas no salieran bien.

\- Tyler tuvo un accidente mientras trabajaba aquí. Un estúpido accidente de coche, lo mismo que podría haberle pasado en casa. Pero estaba lejos de mí, yo estaba en la otra punta del mundo cuando me llamaron del hospital diciendo que necesitaba verme porque no estaban seguro si volvería a caminar. Entonces me di cuenta, poco me importaba el negocio familiar, poco me importaba la vida tranquila. Estaba enamorado de Tyler y tenía que estar con él. Así que no lo pensé dos veces, hice una maleta con las cuatro cosas que encontré y pagando un vuelo muy caro de última hora, me planté en el hospital... no sin antes apalabrar un apartamento aquí en la ciudad para nosotros y le dije que no podía vivir sin él.

\- Y ayer le pediste que se casara contigo.

Michael asintió, ampliando todavía más la sonrisa

\- Nosotros planeamos y el destino elije por todos.

Jason no contestó, pero quería decirle que le parecían unas palabras muy sabias.

Quería creerlas y quería pensar que ese destino no le había puesto delante a Hale para pasar una noche juntos y luego no volver a verse. También podía tratarse de que ese mismo destino le había puesto al actor delante una noche para abrirle los ojos y tal vez en realidad no era el hombre de su vida.

A lo mejor simplemente era una nota de aviso para demostrarle que podía fijarse en otro hombre, podía tener una relación, de algún tipo con otro hombre y que no tenía porque temer a sus propios sentimientos.

Tal vez se estaba haciendo ilusiones con Hale y en realidad sus vidas no estaban destinadas a volver a juntarse más. Hale le había cambiado, le había dado una nueva perspectiva y ahora que había aceptado que se sentía atraído tanto por hombres como mujeres, aparecía la persona adecuada para él, persona que, a lo mejor resulta no ser Hale.

Demasiadas posibilidades en la que pensar, así que se concentró en lo que le estaba diciendo Michael, al menos así no tenía que pensar en si mismo.

\- Es lo mismo que me contabas del tipo del desierto. Un desconocido te salva la vida y resulta que ese mismo tipo mira tus fotos y dice encontrar algo muy importante en ellas que podría cambiar la historia de la humanidad. ¿Crees que ha sido casualidad?

\- La verdad es que con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, ya no sé qué pensar.

Como si de un bar del medio oeste americano se tratara, Michael se dio la vuelta y abrió una de las neveras, sacó un par de cervezas y le ofreció una a Jason diciendo que invitaba la casa y que ayudaría a pensar. Abrió la suya e hizo entrechocar las dos botellas.

\- ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor el espíritu de Alejandro ha decidido que quiere ser encontrado y está moviendo los hilos. A lo mejor, se ha reencarnado en tu nuevo ligue.

\- Estoy seguro que Alejandro tendrá mejores cosas que hacer que hacer de mi cupido particular.

\- Bueno entonces a lo mejor se ha reencarnado directamente en ese actor, recepcionista historiador. Alejandro fue un gran tipo ¿no? Sabía de muchas cosas, así que tendría sentido. O a lo mejor lo ha hecho en el tipo de la tumba. Si yo fuera un fantasma esperando que encuentren un sarcófago lo haría, me reencarnaría en quien se empeñe más en encontrarme y así estaría seguro que las cosas se hacen bien.

Jason se echó a reír, carraspeó, tosió, intentó buscar la forma de responder a eso y sobretodo no hacer el ridículo porque se le saliera la cerveza por la nariz.

No podía estar hablando en serio, Michael parecía una persona seria y racional. Al menos tenía que serlo para haber logrado mantener su negocio en un país diferente al suyo. Jamás se habría imaginado que le dijera algo así sobre almas y reencarnaciones

Y de pronto Michael se echó a reír.

\- ¿No te lo habrás tomado en serio verdad? Si mis padres se enteran que hablo de reencarnaciones mandan al cura de nuestro barrio para que me haga un exorcismo. - Le dio una palmada en el hombro y lanzó una carcajada más fuerte todavía. - Lo he dicho para hacerte ver que puede pasar cualquier cosa. Tu vida está cambiando porque has venido aquí, has tomado la decisión de cambiar tu camino y eso ya es un gran paso. Deja que las cosas sucedan como deben y disfruta de tus vacaciones.

Ya fuera el destino, la casualidad, el alma de uno de los grandes líderes de la antigüedad, o simplemente que las cosas tenían que salir así porque sí, cuando Jason se iba de camino al hotel para descansar por fin en su cama y pedir algo del servicio de habitaciones, recibió tres notificaciones en su teléfono móvil.

Primero llegó el mensaje de Arjun, en quien casi había dejado de pensar. "Dime que te ha picado la curiosidad y quieres investigar conmigo. Estoy seguro de que estamos detrás de algo muy grande. ¿Qué hay más grande en Alejandría que sacar a la luz la tumba de Alejandro?"

Luego llegó el sonido de la explosión y la columna de uno provenientes de alguna parte del centro de la ciudad. Jason no sabía mucho sobre explosiones, bombas o atentados, pero en cuestión de un minuto le llegaron las notificaciones al móvil, junto con la gente que hablaba nerviosa, algunos que corrían hacia la zona de donde venía el humo u otros que iban en sentido contrario.

Algunos turistas chocaron con él, no entendió lo que dijeron, hablaban portugués o algo parecido, no pudo saberlo antes de que pasaran de largo. Se detuvo, su vida no podía ser tan complicada, no podía complicarse todavía más, como para estar en medio de un atentado.

Cogió el móvil, necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido, si de verdad había sido un atentando o se trataba de un accidente, tal vez un coche había sufrido un percance o una fábrica había tenido un reventón, cualquier cosa antes que un verdadero atentado como los que tantas veces había visto en televisión y que siempre había imaginado como parte de la ficción.

Tan solo tuvo que entrar en Google para que la primera noticia sobre Alejandría y la explosión de dos coches apareciera.

"Última hora. Atentado terrorista en las afueras y el centro de Alejandría, dos coches bomba, al menos, ha explotado hace pocos minutos. Se desconocen todavía los motivos de los sucesos y por el momento no se han recibido reivindicaciones por parte de ningún grupo.

Se habla de varios heridos leves todavía por confirmar, pero no se considera la posibilidad de que haya que lamentar ningún muerto. Las primeras fuentes con la que hemos hablado dicen que por la posición de los coches detonados y la hora en la que han sido hechos, no buscaban provocar muertos. Se trata, según las primeras hipótesis de una forma de llamar la atención, aunque todavía no sabemos con que propósito.

Se han hecho dos llamadas diciendo que hay dos coches más para ser explotados. Hasta nueva noticia, el puerto y el aeropuerto, con todas sus salidas previstas, quedan cerrados, al igual que las carreteras.

Debido a que se existe la amenaza de dos nuevas explosiones, las zonas donde han explotado los primeros artefactos han sido cerradas y acordonadas. Se recomienda no salir o entrar a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario.

Igualmente se recomienda a todo el que pueda se quede en sus casa o en lugares seguros hasta que sea cancelada la alarma. Se pide máxima atención y precaución y si tienen alguna noticia al respecto de los artefactos restantes, pónganse en contacto con la policía."

No fue hasta que pasaron unos instantes de haber leído la noticia que no se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Estaba encerrado en aquella parte de la ciudad, de la que no sabía si quiera el nombre, si era un barrio o el centro o que, pero al ver que llegaban los coches de policía, Jason se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a cerrarla.

Al no conocer la ciudad, sabía que no tendría tiempo de cruzar al otro lado donde se encontraba su hotel y si lo intentaba, no tendría un bueno motivo para que a él, un turista solitario, le dejaran moverse de un lado a otro.

Un instante más tarde llegó un nuevo mensaje a su teléfono.

**Hale 09/05/2018 12:20**

No te lo vas a creer.

Levantó la mirada al cielo, aunque se encontró con el techo del pequeño supermercado, si el destino no tenía que ver con aquello, con que Hale le estuviera escribiendo juntos en ese momento, no sabía lo que sería.

**Hale 09/05/2018 12:20**

Han dividido la ciudad en dos.

Te has enterado de las bombas ¿verdad?

Dime que estás bien, por favor.

**Jason 09/05/2018 12:22**

Si, estoy bien, tranquilo.

He oído la explosión pero me ha pillado lo bastante lejos.

**Hale 09/05/2018 12:23**

Menos mal, estaba preocupado por ti, recuerdo que me dijiste que no conocías bien la ciudad todavía, así que tenía miedo.

**Jason 09/05/2018 12:22**

Mi problema ahora mismo es otro.

**Hale 09/05/2018 12:23**

¿A que te refieres? Has dicho que estabas bien.

**Jason 09/05/2018 12:23**

Si, si. ¿Sabes que han cerrado la ciudad verdad?

**Hale 09/05/2018 12:23**

Si, eso he oído. Es como si hubieran levantado un nuevo muro de Berlin

Han cerrado también la zona del atentando y un poco más, porque creen que hay otra bomba cerca por explotar.

**Jason 09/05/2018 12:24**

Eso significa que me han dejado aquí dentro, no puedo volver a mi hotel, no tengo donde ir.

**Hale 09/05/2018 12:24**

Dicho así, suenas como...

Espera, ¿Estás cerca de mi hotel todavía?

Comparte tu ubicación conmigo.

Jason así lo hizo y esperó.

**Hale 09/05/2018 12:24**

Justo lo que pensaba y lo que esperaba también en realidad.

Estás cerca, puedes volver a mi hotel.

Si quieres claro, solo quiero que estés a salvo, si hay otra bomba por la zona...

**Jason 09/05/2018 12:25**

¿Me estás ofreciendo refugio para que no me pase nada o porque quieres que volvamos a vernos?

Jason se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, solo un segundo después de haber mandado el mensaje, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía borrarlo, Hale lo había leído.

**Jason 09/05/2018 12:25**

Perdona, mal momento para ese tipo de...

**Hale 09/05/2018 12:26**

Ya flirteas conmigo, perfecto.

Entonces se trata de lo segundo, aunque claro que quiero que estés seguro...

Pero es lo segundo, quiero que nos volvamos a ver y me sentía muy estúpido al no haberte dicho nada antes.

¿Vienes entonces?

**Jason 09/05/2018 12:27**

Bueno, supongo que no tengo muchos más sitios donde ir y espero que la otra bomba, si la hay no la hayan puesto dentro de tu hotel, de ser así, entonces será que tengo muy muy mala suerte.

**Hale 09/05/2018 12:27**

Te paso la dirección por si no recuerdas como venir.

Estoy en la recepción hasta las 18, ven y te doy la llave de mi habitación para que puedas instalarte.

No digas nada, ha sonado mal, lo sé, pero bueno, ya me has entendido.

**Jason 09/05/2018 12:28**

Tranquilo, soy nuevo en esto de ligar con tíos, pero se que ahora mismo estás preocupado por mi.

Sinceramente, estoy muerto de miedo pensando que haya una bomba por aquí a punto de explotar.

Te aseguro que no tardaré mucho.


	4. Capítulo 04 - Doble exposición

Doble Exposición. Registro de dos imágenes sobre unidas en una misma.

Dos días pueden pasar muy rápido, pero en dos días también pueden pasar muchas cosas, más de las que Jason podría haber imaginado cuarenta y ocho horas antes. Cuando tuvo tiempo, por fin, para pensar en ello, se dio cuenta que más había parecido un sueño, que había estado dentro de una visión que no podía controlar, que pasaba delante de sus ojos.

Tras el intercambio de mensajes con Hale, sintió que necesitaba un momento para tranquilizarse. Había aceptado el hecho de que el hombre que le gustaba se quedaba allí, en Alejandría, mientras que él, tarde o temprano volvería a su casa en New York y probablemente no volvería a verlo. Sin embargo dos bombas habían explotado en la ciudad, otras dos parecían haber sido un susto, pero todo aquel follón le había dejado encerrado lejos de su hotel y cerca de Hale.

El recepcionista había aparecido como un caballero andante sobre su corcel blanco y le había ofrecido refugio, como había prometido, en su habitación de hotel. Maldito destino que parecía hacer todo lo posible para volver a juntarles. No es que Jason se quejara por ello, pero hubiera preferido que las cosas pasaron un poco más despacio, en otra situación muy diferente.

Para alguien, normalmente paciente, que calculaba todos sus movimientos tres veces y pensaba las cosas mucho antes de hacerlas, sobretodo cuando eran una locura como comenzar algún tipo de relación con un hombre, por primera vez con un hombre, en la otra punta del mundo, estaba subido en una montaña rusa de sensaciones de la que no sabía como bajar, de la que no estaba seguro si quería bajar. 

Estaba muerto de miedo pensando que una bomba pudiera explotar a su lado en cualquier momento, así que había aceptado, sin dudar, la invitación de Hale para pasar un par de días con él mientras se solucionaban las cosas en la ciudad, pero entonces había entrado en pánico. Que fácil había sido acostarse con alguien, decirle que le gustaba y ser sincero, cuando había sabido que era algo de una noche, luego se dirían a dios y no volverían a verse.

Volver a verle, con su perfecto uniforme de recepcionista, acercándose a él con la llave de su habitación en la mano, le hizo sentir extraño. ¿Qué era lo que Hale se esperaba de aquellos días por venir? Jason tenía claro que se preocupaba por él y quería estuviera a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo, si estaban juntos y después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tal vez esperaba dar un paso adelante o hablar sobre lo que podía ocurrir.

Pero cuando se vieron no pasó nada, Hale no dijo nada, solo le abrazó durante unos segundos y le volvió a pregunta si estaba bien.

\- Estaba lejos de la explosión.

\- Se ha oído muy cerca de aquí, las paredes han retumbado un poco, parecía un terremoto. Me he asustado... sabiendo que estabas ahí fuera en una ciudad que no conoces bien

Hale lo alejó un poco y lo miró de arriba abajo.

\- Estoy entero, mira. – Jason levantó las manos y movió todos los dedos, giró sobre si mismo y exageró un par de movimiento con las piernas. – Entero y en perfecto estado.

De pronto le estaba abrazando y Jason no se lo esperaba. Porque una cosa era conocer a alguien en un bar y acostarse con él, parecía algo natural, totalmente normal y espontáneo. Pero ese abrazo, esa demostración de cariño, de protección, de miedo incluso porque le hubiera pasado algo, era algo para lo que Jason no estaba preparado.

Se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer, sin saber si debía retirarse, si debía dejar que Hale se desahogara y esperar que dijera o hiciera algo. Dejó que apretara con fuerza y que a pesar de ser bastante más alto que él, enterrara el rostro contra su hombro y sollozara.

\- Vas a pensar que soy un cursi.

\- Hey, estoy bien. Mira, estoy bien. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de la explosión, te lo digo de verdad. - Jason acarició sus mejillas y retiró un par de lágrimas con los pulgares. Sonrió cuando Hale se echó a reír, fuera de la cama era el momento de más intimidad que habían compartido desde que se conocían. - Creo que no te lo he dicho, pero me gusta la gente que expresa sus sentimientos. Pero estoy bien, puedes estar tranquilo.

\- Lo se, lo se... ahora lo sé en realidad. Lo siento a veces me dejo llevar demasiado por las emociones. – Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó la llave de su habitación, en forma de tarjeta magnética y la colocó en la mano de Jason. – Toma, ponte cómodo. Espero que no te importe pero he vuelto a encargarte ropa, sobretodo ahora si vas a pasar un par de días aquí, no quería que llevaras la misma camisa y el mismo pantalón.

\- Dime cuanto te ha costado todo, no vas a darme asilo, a dejar que coma en tu hotel gratis y encima a regalarme ropa.

\- ¿Qué dices? Los regalos son regalos, los regalos y no se pagan. Yo ahora tengo que volver al trabajo, lo dicho, a las seis termino, podemos... bueno, podemos cenar juntos si te apetece. Luego me dices.

Hale hablaba y se movía al doble de la velocidad a lo que lo hacía Jason, así que antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, ya había desaparecido al otro lado del mostrador de la recepción, todavía sonriéndole.

Jason decidió tomarse las horas que quedaban hasta que finalizara el turno de Hale para descansar en la habitación, no pensar en lo que pasaría entre ellos y decidió aprovechar el momento para concentrarse en el primer mensaje, el que le había enviado Arjun y en lo que significaba.

Lo volvió a leer un par de veces y mucho más tranquilo ahora, con una cerveza fresca en la mesilla, tumbado en la enorme cama en la que había pasado la noche con Hale y el ventilador del techo encendido, decidió llamar al arqueólogo para saber lo que realmente quería de él.

\- Tiene que ser el destino, tío. – Dijo Arjun en cuanto respondió al otro lado del teléfono, sin saludar ni nada. - Tiene que ser el destino, que me está otorgando por fin mi oportunidad para demostrar que tengo razón. Ahora ya no me tomarán más por un loco ¿sabes? Ahora tendrán que mirar como a un verdadero compañero

\- Frena, frena, frena. – Le cortó Jason que empezaba a notar que iba a tener un buen dolor de cabeza. - ve más lento y cuéntame las cosas más despacio porque no entiendo nada y ya he tenido bastante con las bombas.

\- Perdona, creo que nunca he estado tan emocionado como ahora mismo. ¿bombas? Oh dios mío, ¿estás ahí? Lo acabo de leer en internet. ¿Te ha pillado en medio?

\- No, no, en realidad estaba lejos, pero lo he oído la explosión y... estoy bien de verdad, solo necesito que vayas un poco más despacio y me cuentes todo.

\- De acuerdo. – Escuchó a Arjun respirar con fuerza al otro lado del teléfono. - Mi profesor me contestó al mail que leíste ayer. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Sí. Ese tal, Santiago...

\- Ese, tal, ese tal. Por favor, no insultes a la comunidad arqueológica. Santiago Cabrera es uno de los mayores expertos en la cultura Mapuche en América y por eso no fuera poco, también tiene varios doctorados en egiptología y la vida de Alejandro.

Jason imaginó que tenía que sorprenderse y quedarse admirado de todos los conocimientos de ese hombre. Desde luego lo entendía y no se imaginaba cuando había tenido tanto tiempo para estudiar. Pero lo cierto era que le pillaba demasiado lejos, así que reacción con un simple "wow, increíble" y dejó que Arjun siguiera hablando.

\- Pues ese tal Santiago, como tú le has llamado, me devolvió el mail y yo pensaba que me diría que le diera algo más serio, pero no, resulta que tu foto le pareció lo bastante interesante como para coger un avión y venir aquí. - Jason no encontró palabras para reaccionar a eso. No se había tomado del todo en serio pensar que su foto supusiera algo realmente importante y aunque no supiera cuanta importancia tenía ese profesor, comenzó a pensar la fama que podría darle a sus fotos una noticia así a nivel mundial. - ¿Te das cuenta lo que eso significa? En cuanto la comunidad se entere que Cabrera está aquí, que está en un proyecto nuevo, se darán cuenta que es algo serio. Además tenemos tus fotos para empezar a trabajar y los fondos necesarios.

Arjun estaba hablando tan rápido que empezaba a serle difícil seguir su discurso.

\- ¿De qué fondos estás hablando?

\- Ah si, es verdad, no te había dicho nada. Las cosas están pasando tan rápido. - Arjun estaba tan emocionado que Jason casi podía imaginarlo moviéndose sin parar por su apartamento, nervioso, excitado, de un lado para otro. - Justo después del profesor Cabrera me escribió un tipo, uno de esos ricos que quieren hacer algo con su dinero y se aburren porque tienen mucho tiempo libre. No sé muy bien como se ha enterado de mi proyecto, pero dice que quiere pagar la excavación, siempre y cuando le permita formar parte de ella. Lo dicho, se aburre mucho y vio muchas veces indiana Jones de crío.

Jason necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo lo que le estaba diciendo, así que aceptó reunirse con él al día siguiente, para ir a buscar al profesor Cabrera al aeropuerto. No estaba seguro de donde se estaba metiendo en realidad.

Había visto muchas películas desde niño, películas de aventuras en las que repentinas arenas movedizas estaban a punto de matar a los protagonistas, donde aparecían feroces tribus indígenas y caníbales, donde siempre había una maldición en la tumba que se encontraba y donde además se despertaban momias, se cabreaban los nazis o aparecía el gobierno americano diciendo que los arqueólogos protagonistas, que habían encontrado algo por pura suerte, se estaban metiendo donde no les llamaban.

Sabía que todo eso era pura ficción y que probablemente, en el mundo real, no encontraban nada, no había ninguna tumba detrás de lo que probablemente no era una puerta y no le interesaba a nadie más el supuesto descubrimiento.

Tal vez ese millonario solo era alguien con aires de grandeza, a lo mejor ni siquiera tenía una verdadera fortuna y solo quería llamar la atención o incluso estaba mal de la cabeza.

Por ello, no estaba seguro de querer ir solo, con Arjun como única compañía a buscar a ese millonario. Se imaginaba contratando un guardaepsldas, o dejando una nota a Hale por si les ocurría algo. Definitivamente había muchas películas, pero algo le decía que se estaba metiendo en algo peligroso.

Pero también era cierto que, aunque apenas conocía a Arjun, no porque pensara que podía ser un psicópata y le preocupara la idea de estar a solas en el desierto con alguien que podía matarle, no podía dejarle a su suerte porque una parte de él se sentía responsable de no dejarle cometer ninguna tontería o no dejarse engañar por el primero que le vendiera una ilusión falsa.

Tras terminar aquella agotadora conversación, Jason dejó el móvil a un lado y cerró los ojos. No había tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y dormir no había sido precisamente una de sus prioridades hasta ese momento.

Había sido tanto estrés de conocer a Hale, pasar la noche con él, saber lo que hacía con su vida, encontrarse casi en medio de un atentado y además no emocionarse demasiado, pensando que sus fotos podían hacerse famosas, que no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que verdaderamente estaba.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior en aquella cama le hicieron sonreír y sintió un repentino calor en las mejillas. Había sido una noche increíble, inolvidable, intensa y le había hecho descubrir un mundo completamente nuevo en las manos y el cuerpo de otro hombre. 

Quien se lo iba a decir, pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en Hale, en su boca, que sabía dónde y cómo besar, en sus ojos que no se habían apartado de los suyos, que más que las palabras le preguntaban cómo estaba, si sentía bien, cómodo, si quiera seguir hasta el final. Ni hubo arrepentimiento cuando ocurrió ni ahora, con el paso de las horas. Simplemente estaba confundido, temeroso de cómo podía cambiar toda su vida si tomaba el camino que se planteaba delante, si decidía dar algún paso adelante con Hale... siempre y cuando Hale quisiera darlo también. Había tantas incógnitas en su vida personal ahora mismo, que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue cerrar los ojos y dormir.

*

Hale entró en la habitación un cuarto de hora después de las seis, con la chaqueta del uniforme colgada del hombro, la camisa medio desabrochada y una enorme sonrisa en los labios cuando vio a Jason todavía dormido, acurrucado en su cama, como si fuera la imagen más normal que pudiera encontrar, algo de todos los días, su novio esperándolo a que volviera de trabajar.

Dos días antes no se había planteado la posibilidad de volver a tener novio, casi había olvidado lo que eso le hacía sentir. Había necesitado un tiempo para sacarse de encima ciertos sentimientos que dolían demasiado.

Y de pronto había aparecido ese turista en el bar, en su bar, donde conocía a todo el mundo, donde nunca había sorpresas y que por eso le gustaba tanto. Un turista americano como él, Jason había conseguido dar la vuelta a su presente cuando menos se lo esperaba y ahora, un día después, lo tenía durmiendo de nuevo en su cama.

Se acercó a la cama sin hacer ruido y se sentó en el borde. Se quedó mirando a Jason y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. "Encantador despierto, nervioso y novato y encantador durmiendo", dijo para si mismo, con una sonrisa casi estúpida en los labios.

Jason despertó en ese momento y sus miradas se encontraron en el silencio de lo que casi era el atardecer de su primer día juntos. Dejó la chaqueta a un lado y se tumbó a su lado sin decir nada.

Se quedaron ahí, mirando al techo un momento, sin tocarse, sin mirarse, ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso, Hale no quería ser muy obvio con sus sentimientos y Jason ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía exactamente.

\- No tenemos porque imponer ningunas reglas. – Dijo por fin Hale, mientras se incorporarse y se apoyaba sobre su brazo.

\- ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

\- A ti y a mi, a esto. Nos hemos acostado y ahora estás durmiendo en mi cama pero es no quiere decir nada-

\- ¿Ah no? – Hale notó una corriente eléctrica corriendo por su espalda.

\- Solo si queremos, pero no es que porque nos hayamos acostado tengamos que dar nada por sentado. Y te aseguro que no lo tenía planeado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

También Jason se apoyó sobre su brazo y los dos quedaron mirándose frente a frente una vez más

\- Al atentado, a que nos hayamos despedido y luego de pronto te hayas visto obligado a volver.

\- Ya imagino que no seas un terrorista y no tienes nada que ver con las bombas en la ciudad.

Los dos rieron nerviosos. Jason había aprovechado el minibar vacío, pero que funcionaba sin problemas para guardar agua, unos cuantos refrescos y un pack de cervezas. Sacó dos y le ofreció una a Hale.

\- Y yo que esperaba tener por fin una semana tranquila, trabajar, hacer mi turno y salir un poco, tomar unas copas uno o dos días y ahora no hago más que pensar en ti.

\- Entonces tal vez Michael tiene razón y es cosa del destino.

\- ¿Quién es Michael, el amigo con el que estabas en el bar cuando nos conocimos? - Jason asintió. - ¿Y él cree que volver a encontrarnos es cosa del destino? Dime que no es uno de esos que te leen el horóscopo cada día después de saludarte.

Hale era gracioso, gracioso de verdad, no de los que saben que son graciosos por ser guapos y están todo el día haciendo chistes para llamar la atención y seguir siendo siempre el gracioso del grupo. Hale no se esforzaba por sonreír, por ser afectivo, aunque apenas se conocieran y ser realmente gracioso.

Pero Jason no se había dado cuenta de verdad hasta ese momento. Hasta entonces había estado más preocupado en no perderse en unos ojos que no hacían más que mirarle y hacerle sentir que se hundía en un océano oscuro, en su sonrisa amplia y limpia que no escondía nada, en cada detalle que formaba ese estilo que no había visto en nadie más. Pero ahora comenzaba a ver algún detalle más de su personalidad.

Sí, Hale era gracioso, sabía decir la cosa justa para arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios y sobre todo para quitarle tensión al momento. También se dio cuenta que, aunque no lo parecía, era un tipo nervioso que no paraba de mover las manos, de entrelazar sus dedos con alguna correa que llevara colgando de la ropa y que ocultaba sus nervios mirándole a los ojos, intentando aparentar todo lo tranquilo que no se sentía.

Que mirada... pensó al sentir que le robaba el aliento mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sintió que caía en un abismo, que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al pensar que casi no volvía a verle, que casi no tenía más tiempo de fijarse en todos sus detalles, sus labios perfectos, sus movimientos ligeros, su respiración tranquila.

No fue hasta ese momento en que Jason se dio cuenta que le había echado de menos, desesperadamente y que le gustaba de verdad, de lo que lo había llegado a esperar

\- ¡Jason! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estabas temblando, pensaba que te desmayabas.

Hale no preguntó, le agarró del brazo y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo. Con movimientos casi automáticos, le controló la temperatura y le hizo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, quitarse el pantalón, con el que llevaba desde que había dejado por la mañana esa misma habitación.

Jason no dijo nada, intentó mantenerse tranquilo, después de todo ya se habían visto desnudos, no era algo nuevo que Hale le viera así; pero por estúpido que pudiera parecer se sentía, casi desprotegido

\- ¿Has comido algo?

\- Ehm, a decir verdad...

\- No me digas que no has comido nada desde el desayuno. Con el calor que hace aquí, te puede dar algo si no comes y bebes como se debe.

\- Creo que no estoy acostumbrado a tantas emociones, tú, las bombas y ahora esa historia con Arjun, la puerta en el desierto y mis fotos.

\- Vaya, yo pensaba que te mareabas por tenerme cerca. – Hale se inclinó y le dio un beso, se tumbó a su lado, alargó la mano a la mesilla y cogió la carta del restaurante del hotel. – Voy a pedir algo de comer al servicio de habitaciones. ¿Te he dicho ya que como aquí gratis? Mira la carta y dime lo que quieres. Luego me tienes que contar que es eso de las fotos, la puerta y el desierto, pero primero tienes que comer.

\- Y yo que solo pensaba venir aquí para buscar inspiración para mis fotos.

\- Entonces me tienes que contar muchas cosas, no me habías dicho que eras fotógrafo profesional. Te recomiendo una pizza, conozco al chico que las hace, es de Napoles, encantador y muy bueno con la masa... menudas manos tiene. 

Jason se preguntó si estaba hablando de un ex, pero dado que se conocían desde hacía un día, decidió que no era el momento todavía de preocuparse por la vida amorosa del recepcionista. - nos relajamos y nos conocemos, después de todo ahora tenemos un poco más de tiempo.

Y tanto que hablaron. La pizza se convirtió en un aperitivo que continuaron con unos kebabs, otro para de cervezas y unos helados enormes, tres bolas de chocolate para Jason y tres de fruta para Hale.

\- ¿Has pensado abrir tu estudio de fotografía?

\- No, eso lo hace todo el mundo, las ciudades están llenos de ellos. Lo que yo quiero es ser fotógrafo del mundo, que la gente vea el mundo a través de mis ojos. Por eso vine aquí, porque nadie ve el desierto dos veces de la misma forma. En cuanto viene un poco de aire, la arena cambia y todo es diferente. Pero cuando lo capto con mi cámara, entonces es un momento que se para, un segundo que solo he visto yo y que tengo la oportunidad de compartir con el mundo. Eso es lo que quiero hacer, detener el tiempo, recordarlo y que los que vean mis fotos, lo puedan verlo como yo.

\- Eres increíble y creo que no te has dado cuenta todavía.

Hale que lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y expresión casi extasiada, echó a un lado las dos cajas de las pizzas que hacía un buen rato que se habían comido, tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y se aproximó para besarle.

Apretó sus labios contra los de Jason y rodeó su cintura con una mano. Se movía despacio, poco a poco, como si tuviera miedo de asustarle o hacerle daño, aunque en realidad, lo que quería era disfrutar del momento, la intimidad y la cercanía del fotógrafo.

\- Quieres dejar la huella en el mundo. Me recuerdas tanto a mi hace un par de años. Habría matado por conseguir que mi tutor en la universidad se fijara en mi y me cogiera como su asistente, pero no me di cuenta lo que realmente estaba buscando hasta que llegué aquí, los despachos no son lo mío . – Jason le escuchaba en silencio y concentrado en su voz. – Ser recepcionista no es el trabajo de mi vida, claro. Pero me permite hacer lo que realmente quiero.

\- ¿Y que haces aquí a parte de trabajar en el hotel?

\- No, la universidad, estar en las clases se convirtió en la forma de llegar a ser quien soy, sin miedo a mostrarme natural. Al llegar aquí descubrí que la historia era lo mío, pero la historia viva, la que se ve en las bibliotecas y en la evolución de una ciudad antigua, los libros, la antigüedad. Me paso los ratos libres en una de las bibliotecas de la ciudad y les hecho una mano con traducciones y ordenando viejos manuscritos. No te puedes imaginar lo gratificante que resulta ver luego todo en orden.

\- Así que has dejado aparcado tu paso por las aulas.

\- He cambiado mi sueño, adoro estudiar. - Jason levantó una ceja y casi se echó a reír. - Si, es cierto, me gusta hacer exámenes, ponerme retos, estudiar, pero ahora mismo soy feliz aquí, estoy aprendiendo árabe, me gusta trabajar en el hotel, conocer gente cada día y los libros... no sabes la de historia que estoy aprendiendo solo por ojear algunos libros y manuscritos antiguos. De momento me guardan la plaza universidad, pero yo mismo no se si volveré.

\- Es como me ha pasado a mi con la magia. De pequeño quería tener un espectáculo en las Vegas y ahora mira, llevo todo el día una cámara colgada al cuello.

El rostro de Hale apareció encima del suyo. Se había sentado sobre sus caderas y ahora no tenía forma de levantarse. Se quedaron así, mirándose, Jason inmóvil en la cama, mientras observaba a Hale que lentamente, como un felino, con las pupilas casi dilatadas, que estaba a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

\- Un mago, querías ser mago. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Lo dicho eres increíble porque estás lleno de sorpresas.

Le besó y Jason se dejó, se dejó rodear el cuerpo, se dejó acariciar, se dejó separar los labios por la boca de Hale y rodeó su cuello para atraparlo también entre sus manos para que ese momento no se terminara nunca.

Ahora no tenían prisa, su encuentro no terminaría en pocas horas; podía hacer las cosas con más calma, podían conocer mejor el cuerpo del otro, podía evitar las palabras para que sus bocas recorrieran una anatomía nueva, un aroma nuevo, unas cosquillas nuevas, unos lunares nuevos.

Podía tomarse su tiempo para deshacer la cama, para rodar y conocerse en todos los sentidos, para saber lo que le gustaba al otro, donde tenía los límites el otro, donde había más placer, donde se arrancaban más gemidos, donde se estremecía más el cuerpo del otro amante.

*

Era el primer avión del día y a esa hora de la mañana, iba medio vacío. Apenas había turistas, excepto un trío de jóvenes alemanes que dormitaban al fondo. El resto de grupos, que se había repartido por el avión para poder estar tranquilos, hablar y no ser molestamos por el resto, se preparaban para bajar.

A un lado estaba la pareja formada por el millonario americano y su compañero que escribía un mensaje a Arjun para decirle que habían llegado, que iban al hotel y que se verían por la tarde.

En medio estaba estado el pequeño grupo que formaban los cinco hombres que tenían la mitad del equipaje que habían en la bodega del avión. Todo era material necesario, había dicho George mientras preparaban el viaje, "No sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar en ese desierto, tenemos que estar preparados para todo." Entre eso y las armas por las que habían pagado una buena suma para poder meterlas en avión y que el jefe de seguridad de George había dicho que tenían que llevar también, tardarían un buen rato en recogerlas cuando estuvieran en la cinta.

En otra esquina estaban las dos chicas con caras de pocos amigos que observaban todo a su alrededor como si esperaban que alguien les echara encima. Eran veinteañeras, pero la dureza de su mirada hacía que poca gente se acercara ellas. Una rubia, otra morena una poco más alta que la otra, pero ambas vestidas con una vestimenta, entre la militar y la de gente del desierto.

Ninguno de ellos sabía todavía lo que su llegada en aquel avión a Alejandría suponía. 

Los turistas alemanes, nunca lo sabrían realmente, porque no formaban parte de un destino que los unía a todos. Los demás, recién llegados unos, de regreso otros, estaban entrando en una experiencia que les iba a cambiar la vida a todos, algunos a lo mejor no se darían cuenta otros querrían evitar lo que les venía encima y alguno de ellos por otro lado, estaban a punto de poner su nombre en la historia.

Pero la historia de todos estos personajes todavía estaba lejos de ser relevante para los acontecimientos que comenzaba a moverse en la ciudad de la gran biblioteca. Todavía tenían que pasar algunas cosas, como la llegada del profesor Cabrera con sus dos asistentes en el siguiente avión y la primera implicación de Jason en toda aquella aventura.

Jason estaba despierto bastante antes que llegara el whatsapp de Arjun para darle el horario de llegada del profesor Cabrera.

Llevaba un buen rato mirando a Hale que dormía a su lado, como la otra vez. Pero si la noche anterior, quería recordar cada detalle de su cuerpo porque estaba seguro de que no volvería a verlo, ahora no podía dejar de mirar todos los lugares que había tocado y que, por el momento, eran suyos.

Deslizó las yemas de los dedos por sus mejillas y sonrió al ver el cabello rebelde caer sobre su rostro.

Alargó la mano hasta la mesilla y cogió el móvil. Eran las nueve menos cinco de la mañana, Hale tenía turno de tarde así que no había quitado todos los posibles despertadores y habían decidido tomarse la mañana de vacaciones.

Arjun 10/05/2018 08:54

El profesor Cabrera llega en una hora, ven al aeropuerto.

Si ve a quien ha hecho las fotos, seguro que ya no se va hasta que demos con el cuerpo de Alejandro.

Jason 10/05/2018 08:54

Buenos días a ti también.

Deja que me dé una ducha y voy para el aeropuerto.

Dejó a Hale durmiendo en la cama, con una nota en la que prometía volver para comer juntos sobre su almohada.

"Tal vez esté un poco más cerca de encontrar la inspiración para unas fotos históricas. ¿Quieres compartir ese momento conmigo? Tal vez, al final, no encontremos nada y acabamos tú y yo, riéndonos en un bar, bebiendo algo fuerte para hacerme olvidar el ridículo, pero tal vez Arjun tenía razón y estemos ante un gran descubrimiento. ¿Querrías salir con un tipo famoso que aparece en los libros de historia? Llámame, si quieres cuando despiertes y te envío las coordenadas."

*

Aquella segunda aventura en el desierto no pillo por sorpresa a Jason. Esta vez iba preparado con mucha agua, ropa adecuada y un buen sombrero que quitara la luz del sol de los ojos, todo encontrado entre las cosas que se había empeñado en regalarle Hale. 

También se había asegurado de Arjun contara con un teléfono con conexión por satélite y obviamente su cámara tenía que estar perfectamente cargada de baterías y con las tarjetas de memoria ya vacías.

Aunque lo primero era recogerlo en aeropuerto, donde ya le estaba esperando Arjun.

El avión llegó a su hora y en veinte minutos tanto el profesor como sus dos asistentes estaban ya fuera, con maletas y bolsas con todo su equipo y lo que probablemente serían libros, cuadernos y todo el instrumental que unos arqueólogos que esperaban encontrar algo grande podrían llevar encima.

\- Así que tú eres el afortunado fotógrafo que nos ha abierto el camino al descubrimiento más grande del siglo XXI.

Santiago Cabrera era un hombre magnético y atrayente. Ese acento que mezclaba cierto deje chileno con las buenas maneras de un gentleman inglés hacía casi imposible no prestarle atención cuando hablaba, ni siquiera cuando caminaba por delante de él, guiando al grupo hacia la salida del aeropuerto como si lo visitara todas las semanas.

\- Solo soy el cretino que se perdió en el desierto y casi muere deshidratado. No es algo de lo que me sienta muy afortunado.

\- Los grandes descubrimientos han sido hechos por causalidad, cuando ellos han querido ser descubiertos. No quites mérito a lo que has hecho, seguramente tienes algo que ha llamado la atención del gran Alejandro.

Jason sonrió, sorprendido por lo mucho que esas palabras se parecían a lo que le había dicho Michael el día de antes, aunque en su caso solo lo había dicho para tomarle el pelo. Parecía que todos creían que el destino tenía algo que ver con lo mucho que había cambiado su vida últimamente.

Asintió agradecido por no saber cómo contestar.

\- Hace mucho que entendí que el destino no está en nuestras manos. – Santiago parecía uno de esos gurús que dan conferencias sobre la mente humana, sobre el cerebro, que sabían de tantas cosas y tenían cientos, sino miles de personas a su alrededor, escuchando atentamente. – A veces las cosas pasan por algún motivo y no podemos evitarlo por mucho que lo intentemos.

Mientras el profesor contaba su filosofía de vida y Arjun le escuchaba atentamente, al igual que los dos asistentes que habían llegado con Santiago y que todavía no se habían presentado, demasiado ocupados como estaban en transportar bolsas como sherpas que suben en Everest; el grupo se montó en el todoterreno que había llevado Arjun, en el mismo en el que había subido a Jason cuando estaba medio muerto en el desierto y se pusieron en marcha directamente a las afueras de la ciudad, sin pasar por su hotel, todos tenían prisa por llegar a donde habían sido tomadas las fotos, estar seguros de que encontraban el mismo lugar y ponerse a trabajar.

\- Solo espero poder encontrar de nuevo el sitio donde hice esa foto. – Dijo Jason una vez llegaron a la zona que Arjun había señado en el GPS, preocupado mientras lo demás iban descargando las cosas.

Se sentía bastante inútil porque todos los demás se movían, sabían que hacer, donde poner las cosas sin que nadie les dijera nada. Tenía excusa, era fotógrafo y dos semanas antes vendía fotocopiadoras. No sabía nada sobre excavaciones, arqueología o viajes por el desierto.

\- Por favor. - Arjun salió del todoterreno por tercera vez y puso una bolsa bastante pesada en los brazos de Jason, dejó la que portaba él en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos en medio de la arena, giró sobre sus pies y clavó la mirada en Jason, poniendo todavía más presión de la que ya tenía el fotógrafo, por miedo a que su memoria le fallara. - No podría soportar saber que puedo estar tan cerca de dar con la tumba y tener que dejarlo pasar porque no encontramos el mismo sitio de nuevo.

\- Veo que nadie me presiona para encontrar de nuevo el último sitio que fotografié antes de casi dejarme morir en el desierto.

Todos rieron, más o menos nerviosos. Arjun Santiago y Jason se pusieron en marcha, mientras que los dos asistentes, que más empezaban a parecer androides programados para cargar y montar equipos y que no habían abierto todavía la boca, seguían trabajando sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¿Tienen nombre? – Preguntó por fin Arjun mirándolos.

\- Charlie y Rick.

\- Prefiero Richard, por favor. - Dijo finalmente uno de los dos muchachos, que pese a tener, seguramente poco más de veinticinco años, ya tenía un par de mechones blancos en la cabellera rizada y castaña.

\- Disculpa. - Dijo Santiago y se volvió de nuevo hacia Arjun y Jason. - No es tan grosero como parece, solo es excesivamente tímido con la gente nueva, pero como te dije por teléfono, son mis mejores estudiantes, de este año, reconozco que tu siempre fuiste el más aplicado y más comprometido con nuestras clases. Es una lástima que te marcharas tan rápido, habrías formado parte de mi equipo desde el primer día.

Arjun miró a los otros dos arqueólogos con tristeza, imaginándose que era un de ellos, que conocía todo el equipo del profesor Cabrera, que conocía toda su investigación y que el profesor confiaba en él con los ojos cerrados.

Se imaginó que su vida habría sido muy diferente, si las cosas hubieran salido de otra forma. Ya había tenido mucha suerte de que su padre hubiera accedido a pagarle la carrera, creyendo que cuando terminara volvería a La India y comenzaría a ejercer de arqueólogo allí.

No lo había hecho nunca y eso había enfurecido a su padre que había dejado de pagarle cualquier tipo de excavación e investigación, había dejado de pagarle su piso en Estados Unidos y le había obligado a buscarse, literalmente la vida, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por seguir con sus sueños.

\- Ya... como usted decía antes, a veces no podemos luchar contra el destino, profesor.

Arjun y Santiago dejaron ahí la conversación y comenzaron a seguir los pasos de Jason en silencio, pero el fotógrafo podía sentir las miradas de ambas puestas en él esperando que dijera algo y que los llevara a ese punto que podía cambiarlo todo.

No era amigo de la presión, no le gustaban los exámenes en voz alta delante de toda la clase y no era bueno hablando en público en general. Era lo bueno de la fotografía; para Jason era algo íntimo, trabajaba él consigo mismo, había sido su propio jefe y su único compañero de viaje por Europa y ahora en Egipto.

Por eso, notar las miradas de ambos clavadas en su nuca, los dos detrás de él, esperando que encontrara lo que estaban buscando, que encontrara el sitio que podía significar algo tan grande par tanta gente le ponía todavía más nervioso y le hacía más difícil concentrarse en la búsqueda.

Al principio todo era arena, dunas iguales o diferentes unas a otras, poco importaba eso, eran dunas de todos modos, desierto que Jason apenas recordaba haber caminado y mucho menos fotografiado.

Dejaron atrás el coche y mucho más atrás la ciudad, por lo que sus GPS decían, iban de camino al Oasis de Faiyum, llevaban caminando casi una hora y Jason comenzaba a notar algunos granos de arena en el interior de su zapato. Era extraño volver allí, rehacer el mismo camino que la otra vez había hecho de forma aleatoria, solo caminando y que le había llevado a ese punto, que ahora sabía estaba muy cerca de un aparentemente famoso oasis.

De nuevo, como ya parecía ser una normalidad en aquellos días, se pregunto si era su destino encontrar el lugar y volver a encontrarlo ahora.

\- Aquí fue casi donde te encontré. - Le dijo Arjun desde atrás. - Hemos tenido que pasar el sitio, a lo mejor hubo ayer una tormenta de arena y estás un poco descolocado. - Jason intentó no escucharle, se detuvo, apoyó los puños en las caderas y respiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor. - Creo que si damos la vuelta y retomas tus pasos...

\- ¡Necesito que guardes silencio un momento!

A Jason no le gustaba levantar la voz, mucho menos gritar, porque eso significaba llamar la atención. Pero estaba nervioso, asustado también, pensando que tal vez esa vez no tuviera tan suerte como la anterior y no podía salir del desierto.

Se volvió, había dejado sin palabras a Arjun. El joven arqueólogo indio creía que lo conocía; era de esas personas, de las que te miran y creen que lo saben todo de ti. Arjun se equivocaba, no sabía nada sobre él porque Jason se había encargado de mantenerse como una persona discreta.

Santiago asintió, sorprendido también por su reacción, pero al mismo tiempo fascinado por la fuerza que había demostrado el muchacho tener dentro.

Jason volvió a respirar con fuerza varias veces, cerró los ojos y se concentró un momento en el silencio que había a su alrededor, solo roto por el viento al chocar contra la arena y giró sobre sus pies. Lanzó un largo suspiro y abrió de nuevo poco a poco los ojos mirando al horizonte en todos los puntos cardinales, hasta que lo vio.

Lo recordó más bien, recordó el punto donde había tomado la foto.

\- ¡Esa duna! Sí, es allí, estaba allí arriba, vi una nube, tenía una forma extraña y hacía un bonito efecto con el suelo. El aire movía la arena e imaginé la nube como un barco que se movía en el mar de arena. Entonces hice la foto.


	5. Capítulo 05 - Efecto Bokeh

Efecto Bokeh - forma, diseño o estética del desenfoque en sí mismo.

Arjun salió corriendo casi antes de que Jason hubiera terminado su discurso y parecía que tenía fuego quemándole bajo los pies. El fotógrafo iba detrás, corriendo como podía por la arena a la que no estaba acostumbrado, con la sensación de que estaba dentro de un sueño, de los que vuelven a la cabeza una noche detrás de otra porque nuestro inconsciente quiere darnos un mensaje a nosotros mismos, pero no lo sabemos interpretar y se repite sin parar.

Santiago los siguió también a buena velocidad, aunque se había quedado atrás, al darse cuenta que había dos figuras más sobre una de las dunas cercanas observando lo que estaban haciendo ellos, dos figuras inmóviles, que casi parecían espejismos en pleno desierto.

Santiago dio un brinco y se tambaleó en la arena pero tras tropezarse por unos cuantos pasos, no llegó a caer al suelo. Jason se volvió pero él si que cayó y quedó sentado en elñ suelo al ver a los dos tipos, que no solo los observaban, sino que además iban armados con un rifle cada uno.

\- ¡Esperad! No estamos solos.

Las dos figuras se movieron lentamente desde su posición encima de la duna hasta donde estaban ellos, como si el aviso del fotógrafo hubiera sido una señal para ellos.

Jason se habría preocupado más si hubieran llevado los rifles en alto, apuntándoles, pero tampoco le hacía gracia que dos hombres armados les estuvieran siguiendo.

Arjun se detuvo antes de llegar a su destino y se volvió para ver lo que estaba pasando.

\- Disculpa, no quería asustarte. - Dijo un joven, no mucho más alto que ellos. ojos claros, pelo castaño y corto, lo que se podía ver bajo el sombrero de cowboy que portaba y una bonita sonrisa.

Vestía como uno de los viejos exploradores que se internaban en el desierto en busca de las primeras tumbas egipcias, con la diferencia de la mochila moderna del siglo XXI de la que asomaba un portátil.

Su compañero era mayor, siete u ocho años, mucho más grande, alto, hombros anchos, mirada dura y pelo muy corto, aunque todo su rostro quedaba medio oculto bajo un pañuelo que le tapaba la boca.

\- Mi nombre es Stephen Amell, - Siguió diciendo el hombre más joven. - hablé con su compañero, el señor Gupta por mail. - Arjun giró sobre sus pies y Stephen sonrió visiblemente sorprendido. – Vaya hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que eras mayor, no se, que tenías cuarenta años o algo así, pero veo que tienes mi misma edad.

\- Gracias, supongo que eso es un cumplido. - Arjub no ocultó una mueca de malestar.

\- Lo es. – El joven rubio dio un paso adelante, estrechó las manos de los tres e hizo un gesto con la mano para saludar en la distancia tanto a Charlie como a Rick, aunque ninguno de los dos se movió apenas. – Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con la gente de mi padre y ninguno de esos tipos tiene menos de sesenta años. Me acompaña un buen amigo y digamos que guardaespaldas, el señor Oliver Queen. Cuando un millonario sale de casa nunca hay protección suficiente o al menos eso dice mi madre.

Detrás de los dos hombres había lo que más bien parecía un séquito, dos enormes camellos, muy al estilo de los dos hombres que cargaban con varias bolsas y bultos cada uno.

\- Los vehículos harán grandes distancias a gran velocidad, pero no hay nada más seguro que un camello para moverse por el desierto. - Añadió el joven. - La arena no los detiene y guardan grandes cantidades de agua por si no encuentran.

\- Gracias por llegar tan pronto señor Amell. - Arjun, que ya había cambiado su expresión al saber quien tenían delante, apretó con fuerza y zarandeó la mano del joven millonario como si de un fan que conoce a la celebridad que más adora.

\- Me puedes llamar Stephen, el señor Amell era mi padre. Además me hace sentir viejo.

\- Por supuesto, Stephen. – Jason evitó echarse a reír al ver a Arjun tan nervioso. - Lo cierto es que llegáis en el momento justo. Jason estaba a punto de señalarlos donde se encuentra la puerta.

Jason volvió a sentir la presión encima, la tensión de que él era el único que tenía la localización del lugar y otras seis personas estaban allí, esperando, a que él dijera algo, a que les diera la respuesta que tanto esperaban.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, no dijo nada, se puso en marcha y caminó, con la esperanza de estar en lo cierto, de ir en la dirección correcta y por un momento temió que no fuera así, pero menos de treinta segundo más tarde, una forma comenzó a dibujarse delante de ellos, el vano de una puerta que estaba medio enterrada en la arena y que poco a poco comenzaba a asomar su existencia después de cientos de años escondido.

Arjun ahogó un gemido mientras el grupo se acercaba y lo que podía ser considerado, al principio, como un pozo natural, arena hundiéndose, se fue dibujando como una piedra, rota, resquebrajada, que cubría ese vano formado por tres maderos, perfectamente colocados en forma de puerta.

Arjun corrió sin preocuparse por nada más, se puso frente a la puerta y seguramente porque por fin veía que se trataba de algo real, Jason hizo lo mismo.

Se sintió pequeño e insignificante frente a la entrada a un lugar que llevaba perfectamente cerrado un par de milenios al menos, a pensar de que ninguno de ellos supiera todavía lo que había al otro lado.

A través de las rajas que ya se habían formado en la piedra, llegaba el aire del interior. Era un aire especialmente cargado, olía muy fuerte, pesado incluso, cosa normal tratándose de lugar que era y se reconocía cierta humedad, que casi lo hacía irrespirable.

\- Necesito abrir esa puerta y entrar. - Dijo Arjun por lo bajo, hablando a la puerta y no a nadie en concreto.

\- No soy experto en arqueología, pero algo me dice que no podemos tirar esa puerta abajo, así como así. – Indicó Jason, como si nadie más hubiera pensado en ello.

\- No hará falta. Mirad.

Santiago se acercó también y señaló a la parte baja de la puerta. Toda ella era lo bastante grande como para rozar los tres metros, pero la habían ocultado tan bien a un nivel muy bajo que no sobresalía. Allí abajo había un agujero, alguien o tal vez el tiempo, las tormentas y el desierto la habían roto, lo bastante grande como para que un ser humano pudiera pasar.

\- ¿Quién quiere entrar primero? – Bromeó Arjun, aunque Jason estaba seguro que si le daban la oportunidad, él se ofrecía voluntario para entrar y ser el primero en descubrir lo que se escondía.

\- La pregunta correcta es quien debería entrar primero. - Stephen se colocó junto a la puerta. - ¿El que se moría de ganas por encontrar este sitio, el verdadero descubridor, gracias a sus fotos, el experimentado profesor, experto en la materia o el millonario que os va a permitir excavar aquí durante todo el tiempo que queráis?

Los tres se lo quedaron mirando, esperando una respuesta, como si estuvieran jugando al Cluedo y esperaran saber quién había sido el asesino y con qué había matado al a víctima. También parecían emocionados, situados detrás de ellos Charlie y Rick. A Jason le parecía increíble que todavía no hubieran dicho una sola palabra desde que los había conocido, algo tenían que esconder, algo que cada vez tenía más curiosidad en descubrir.

Stephen se echó a reír y le hizo un gesto a su guardaespaldas que permaneció serio. Desde luego hacía bien su trabajo, espalda recta, un arma se dejaba ver en el cinturón y Jason estaba convencido que no sería la única arma que portaba. Era rubio, aunque con el pelo tan corto, solo se podía reconocer el color por la barba.

\- Lo digo en broma, que ya no estamos en los viejos tiempos. Stephen, trae el robot, haremos que sea él el que arriesgue el pellejo entrando atravesando esa puerta y así vemos que no hay ningún peligro.

\- ¿Peligro? Este sitio lleva sellado un par de milenios. - Dijo Jason, aunque parecía ser el único con la duda.

\- Aunque las películas exageran, las trampas dentro de tumbas son reales, aunque un látigo no nos salvaría.- Oliver sonrió. - Nuestro robot lleva cámaras 360 con las que veremos lo que nos espera ahí dentro y luego decidimos quien tiene el honor de poner el primer pie ahí dentro.

*

Hale no se reunió con Jason en el desierto. No era un hombre tan aventurero y atrevido como para ello, a pensar de llevar algún tiempo viviendo en el país de los faraones y donde la historia da sorpresas a cada paso.

No era amigo del sol o el sol no era amigo suyo, no lo tenía claro, pero desde pequeño había tenido cierta alergia a pasar mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

Además se sentía más cómodo entre libros, sentado cómodamente en una biblioteca que llenándose los zapatos de arena. Muchos lo llamarían señorito, pero alguien tenía que ser quien buscara información en los libros.

Tal vez no era buena idea haberse ido a vivir a Egipto, pero la curiosidad había sido más poderosa que protegerse del sol. Todo se solucionaba con camisas de lino de manga larga y mucha protección solar.

Decidió mandarle un mensaje al fotógrafo con la dirección del restaurante donde deseaba poder cenar con él, esperando que lo recibiera y que llegara a tiempo para pasar la velada juntos.

Al tener el resto del día libre, después de trabajar siete días seguidos por haber cubierto el turno de un compañero que tenía al hijo de tres años con gripe, sentía que se merecía ser feliz, estar tranquilo y sobretodo asimilar que aunque no hubieran hablando del tema todavía, Jason y él tenían algo que no era un simple escarceo de un par de noches.

Tal vez era algo anticuado, sería la vieja escuela que le había enseñado su educación clásica, instituto de artes donde Shakespeare era su día a día, donde habían estudiado las novelas inglesas del siglo XIX y durante mucho tiempo Jean Austin era su heroína.

Fuera por el motivo que fuera, a Hale le gustaba pensar que después de pasar dos días con Jason, ya eran algo más que amigos y que podían ser algo importante.

Seguramente la palabra novio fuera algo muy grande, algo que podría asustar a Jason si le sacaba el tema, algo que le asustaba a él mismo.

El fotógrafo ya le había dicho que acababa que de salir de una relación, con una mujer para hacerlo más complicado y que él era el primer hombre en el que se fijaba y sobretodo con el primero que terminaba en la cama. Probablemente, sería muy precipitado preguntarle si quería tener algo un poco más serio con él.

Tantas veces se había topado con gente que solo quería divertirse una noche, tanta gente que le tomaba el pelo, le habían visto, pensaban que era mono, guapo, se lo tiraban y luego no volvía a verlos. Que mala suerte tenía, que se enamoraba con facilidad, le gustaba alguien, ese alguien le sonreía, era amable con él y ya se hacía ilusiones con las primeras vacaciones que iban a pasar juntos.

Egipto había sido un país tranquilo para él. No era New York, los hombres no se mostraban tal cual eran tan alegremente como en casa, apenas un par de tipos, los dos europeos, se le habían acercado y solo había tenido una pequeña relación con aquel arqueólogo escocés en prácticas, nada importante.

Richard era guapo, había sido una bonita aventura de verano... que había pasado en invierno y primavera, hasta que el estudiante al que sus padres le estaban pagando su estancia en Alejandria, se había quedado sin dinero y se había marchado.

De eso habían pasado ya dos años y desde entonces había tenido noches entretenidas, desayunos amenos y alguna que otra tarde libre en el cine o bailando, pero nada había sido serio y nadie le había hecho sentir lo que Jason en el preciso momento en que lo había conocido.

Por todo ello, Hale estaba hecho un lío, en absoluto seguro de si podía hablar claramente con Jason o si eso rompería la magia que habían creado en dos días. Todos los inicios de relación eran complicados, pero cuando ni siquiera sabes que tipo de relación tienes, que tipo de relación quiere la otra persona o si ni siquiera la quiere, todo se vuelve todavía más complicado si cabe.

Necesitaba pensar un momento, saber lo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar por Jason, darle un par de vueltas a la situación y para cuando llegara la noche, la cena, saber exactamente que decirle.

Así que sin pensarlo más, decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad y liberar su mente.

Había pasado allí suficiente tiempo como para haber visto lo más importante, tanto en lo que se refería a mezquitas, museos e incluso centros comerciales. Le gustaba pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, siempre llegaban libros nuevos, antiguos o no, pero siempre interesantes cuando trataban de historia antigua, de la época faraónica. Había leído todo lo escrito y publicado en cualquier época sobre la gran biblioteca y todos sus conocimientos, pero su período favorito era el de la llegada de Alejandro y todo su imperio.

Había cumplido lo que había ido a hacer allí, relajarse, en primer lugar, no pensar en lo que le había hecho escaparse de su vida tranquila y cómoda en New York.

Lo que desde luego no esperaba y menos después de llevar ya unos cuantos meses allí era encontrarse con un viejo amigo, con alguien que había formado parte de ese pasado no tan lejano ahora.

\- ¿Hale?

Se dio la vuelta con el vaso de café humeante en la mano. Nada ni nadie podía evitar su visita diaria, ya fuera mañana, tarde o noche.

\- ¿Armie, que estás haciendo aquí, en Egipto?

\- Es la misma pregunta que podría hacerte yo a ti. Desde que te perdí la pista, no se, pensé que, pensé de todo, hasta que te había ocurrido algo ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas del país, del continente incluso?

El tipo era todavía más alto que Hale, porque rondaba los dos metros, pero eso no le hacía parecer más rudo o intimidante. Para cualquiera que le conociera, a sus casi treinta años, Armie Hammer parecía todo un dandy, un niño rico que no había tenido que esforzarse demasiado por lograr lo que quería.

Incluso con esa ropa de lino blanco, visiblemente costosa, también parecía una vieja estrella del Hollywood más clásico.

No por nada en el único año que había hecho en Yale, antes de lanzarse a la aventura de New York, habían dicho que parecía el nuevo Cary Grant.

\- Lo siento, se que no estuvo bien marcharme así pero...

\- Tienes suerte que tu mejor amigo tenga dinero aparte y haya podido pagarse el apartamento hasta encontrar un nuevo compañero de piso.

Armie le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo hizo caer de rodillas y se echó a reír.

Los que le conocían de verdad, sabía que su mayor característica era el sentido del humor.

\- El apartamento es enorme para mi solo. Pero te aseguro que me dejaste muy preocupado al marcharte así, sin decir nada.

Hale tosió y miró para otro lado antes de contestar. No había esperado tener que contarle a nadie el motivo por el que se había marchado.

Para sus padres, la carrera de historia le había ofrecido unas prácticas, allí en Alejandria. Le vieron ilusionado así que no hicieron muchas preguntas y le dejaron marchar, con su promesa de que volvería pasado el semestre.

A su amigo no le dijo nada, simplemente necesitaba irse, hizo las maletas y se marchó.

\- Estaba en un momento complicado. No sabía lo que esperar de mi mismo, ni lo que la gente esperaba que yo hicierea.

-Te creía feliz.

\- Supongo que soy buen actor después de todo.

\- Entonces tenemos que ponernos al día sobre la vida del otro.

\- Armie...

Aunque el tiempo que habían pasado juntos parecía haber ocurrido hacía mucho, habían sido las mismas emociones las que les habían juntado en un primer momento. Así que Hale podía leer sin problemas en los ojos del enorme americano. Armie no era el mejor del mundo en ocultar sus sentimientos y tampoco parecía que lo intentara mucho.

Le cogió del brazo y le miró a los ojos. Armie sonrió de pronto con tristeza, su enorme sonrisa pareció repentinamente una máscara que caía a tierra, con la sensación de que Hale le iba a entender sin tener que decir nada.

Hale le entregó su café y le pidió un nuevo al barista.

\- Yo estaba hasta arriba de fracaso tras fracaso; mi problema fue la vía de escape para no tirar la toalla. – Dijo Armie. - Pero tu... - Se detuvo un momento pensativo y luego volvió a sonreír. - Vamos a sentarnos a tomar un café y te cuento. Pero tranquilo, no he venido a cometer ninguna tontería, sino más bien para evitar cometerla. Además ahora me puede más la curiosidad de saber de ti.

Hale miró el reloj, todavía tenía tiempo y Jason todavía no le había confirmado su cita para la cena, así que por lo menos pasaría el tiempo con un viejo amigo de su otra vida, aquella que todavía no había compartido con Jason porque acababa de conocerle y porque no quería que saliera corriendo.

*

Jason apenas recordaba lo ocurrido desde que había echado un vistazo a lo que podía haber al otro lado de aquella supuesta puerta hasta encontrarse gritando, en el suelo de la azotea del hotel, entre los brazos de Hale, que forcejaba con él, intentando liberarse mientras el recepcionista lo retenía.

Hale apenas podía contenerle, pero le decía que todo estaba bien, que confiara en él y que solo estaba soñando.

Lo que Jason no sabía era cual era el sueño realmente, ni lo que había pasado en todo el rato que no recordaba.

¿Estaba soñando en ese preciso momento? ¿Estaba realmente en la azotea del hotel aunque no supiera como había llegado ahí? ¿O su propia mente le estaba diciendo que debía despertar, que el día había sido muy largo y que en cuanto abriera los ojos todo estaría bien?

\- Si no dejas de moverte te vas a hacer daño. – Le dijo Hale, mientras protestaba, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar que se liberara. – También es posible que me hagas daño a mi y no digo que no me disgustaría unos días libres por una costilla fracturada, pero pensándolo bien, no me gusta el dolor.

La risa de Hale llamó su atención. Tal vez porque no parecía el momento para reír, tal vez porque la respiración del recepcionista le hacía cosquillas detrás de la oreja o tal vez porque su cerebro estaba de verdad despertando.

La brisa de la madrugada le rascaba en la cara, las voces de los dos tipos de seguridad detrás de ellos le llamaban la atención y tenía frío en todo el cuerpo vestido únicamente con el boxer.

Vagamente recordaba el momento en el que el robot había cruzado la puerta de lo que fuera aquella construcción que habían encontrado. No recordaba tampoco lo que había dicho Arjun, ni cual era el plan para el día siguiente. Pero si algo se había quedado impregnado en sus recuerdos, era la visión oscura, negra en realidad del interior de aquella tumba, cueva o lo que fuera en realidad.

Arjun y él fueron los primeros en verlo, en asomarse, en echar un vistazo a lo que miles de años habían dejado cerrado. El interior olía más fuerte todavía, a humedad, a agua estancada, al tiempo detenido, tal vez alguien experto distinguía algo más, pero a Jason le costaba respirar estando allí.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar en su interior y a su alrededor y eso que no se veía nada. Ni quiera pasados los primeros segundos hubo nada a lo que su visión pudiera acostumbrarse. Al otro de la puerta no había nada de luz, nada que pudiera diferenciar las paredes, del suelo del fondo.

No fue hasta que Arjun se acercó y enfocó una linterna al interior que pudieron ver las paredes de piedra.

Jason no sabía lo que esperar ahí dentro. Si fuera por las películas que había visto, Indiana Jones le había enseñado que el pasillo estaría lleno de insectos haciendo ruido caminando unos encima de otros, también era posible que al iluminar el interior de la cueva, decenas de antorchas se encendiera por si solas y entonces es viera que las paredes eran doradas o estaban cubiertas de diseños, dibujos que explicaran la historia de la tumba, de Alejandro o de la llegada vada de alguna civilización alienígena que había dado un gran conocimiento a los humanos.

Pero nada de eso había ocurrido. El pasillo seguía siendo oscuro, negro; la luz de la linterna apenas iluminaba unos pocos metros más allá de la puerta y dado que el pasillo era mucho más largo, no era posible saber si superaba los cien metros en aquella oscuridad, pero no había forma de ver el fondo.

El robot de última generación que había traído Stephen, no parecía más que una tabla metálica con un sombrero de copa y una bombilla en la frente, que se movía con ruedas de oruga como los tanques y no era mucho más grandes que dos palmos de largo y de altura bastante reducida, aunque pronto vio Jason, que tenía la posibilidad de levantar su cuerpo y llegar casi al metro de altura si fuera necesario.

Ese bicho había entrado, había recorrido el pasillo, grabando con sus cuatro cámaras que hacían una visión periférica; Stephen decía que era la mejor forma de asegurarse que aquel pasillo no suponía ningún peligro para ellos.

\- Con todo el tiempo que llevaba este sitio cerrado, es posible que el techo sea inestable, que lo sea el suelo y no lo sepamos hasta que alguien entre ahí. Mejor que caiga un robot que uno de nosotros.

\- Parece que no te importen mucho los millones que te ha costado esa cosa. – Dijo Charlie, hablando por primera vez desde que el grupo se había encontrado.

Jason había intentado averiguar que era lo que tenía de especial ese muchacho para estar allí. Era demasiado silencioso, apenas había cruzado una mirada con alguien que no fuera Cabrera y su compañero, Richard.

Los dos se movían como autómatas, veloces, seguros de lo que hacían, sin necesidad de que nadie les diera una orden de más.

Los dos se mantenían al margen del resto de grupo, como si lo que hablaban, si la emoción que embargaba a todos por el descubrimiento que podía haber hecho no fuera importante para ellos.

Por eso, su comentario, preocupándose por el robot traído por el millonario, cogió a todos por sorpresa, menos a Santiago, que claro, estaba acostumbrado a ellos, él los habían contratado.

\- Supongo que la imagen de los millonarios es que vivimos al margen de la humanidad y no nos importa lo que le pase a la gente... normal. – Se hizo un momento el silencio en el grupo, todos menos Charlie y Richard apartaron la mirada. Todos, en algún momento habían pensado algo así sobre los más poderosos del mundo. – Espero poder romper entonces ese estereotipo. Soy un buen tipo, me preocupo por mis amigos y la gente con la que trabajo. No quiero que os pase nada a ninguno de vosotros y en cuanto al robot, Ferngully, puedo construir otro, tengo todos los planos en le portátil y en el móvil.

\- ¿Ferngully? – Preguntó Arjun intrigado por esa denominación

\- Espera a verlo volar.

Todo era confuso en su mente desde ese momento.

No recordaba haberse marchado, aunque tampoco recordaba lo que había ocurrido con el robot una vez que había entrado en el pasillo; ignoraba el momento en que había decidido o el grupo entero había decidido volver a la ciudad ni en que momento se había encontrado con Hale. Tampoco recordaba la cena juntos, hablar con él, hacer nada con él o volver a la habitación.

Nada de lo que le había ocurrido a él o a su alrededor en las siguientes horas a asomarse a la puerta, estaba en su memoria, nada excepto la visión que como un verdadero sueño o un recuerdo venido desde muy lejos, que en algún momento de la tarde comenzó a formarse.

Era la imagen de una Alejandría diferente, ni siquiera tenía muy claro como sabía que se trataba de la misma ciudad.

No era una experto, jamás había estudiado sobre la ciudad antigua, tampoco sobre la moderna; así que no entendía como podía reconocer Alejandría en ese laberinto de calles estrechas y casitas de adobe. Había templos, normal, en Egipto, estatuas y todo lo que era normal para cualquier ciudad egipcia del momento. La gente hablaba en una lengua antigua, que podía ser griego, egipcio o una mezcla de los dos, Jason no estaba seguro.

Pero ahí estaba, en vez de los grandes edificios que hoy no eran más que ruinas, con palmeras, hierba y mucho más verde gracias a estar junto al mar, frente al asfalto y a toda la zona turística de hoy.

Había esfinges a ambos lados de la avenida que formaba el camino que llevaba al nuevo templo que había edificado Alejandro hacía poco tiempo. Alejandro... de alguna forma su mente sabía que ese edificio del fondo había sido construido por el propio Alejandro no hacía mucho tiempo. Era nuevo, blanco por la piedra blanca y pulida con la que había sido construido y se veían pinturas aquí y allá, de vivos colores, como solo había visto en las reproducciones hechas en los documentales de la televisión. De alguna forma sabía que aquel lugar que casi olía a nuevo, era la perdida biblioteca.

Era Alejandría, nueva, viva, creciente, orgullosa de su señor y constructor Alejandro y así lo sentía Jason en su interior.

También se quedó en su mente, a la perfección, sus ropajes, antiguos, una toga o algo similar y sandalias y recordaba el calor, pero al mismo el olor a fresco, a un mundo en el que no había fábricas, ni contaminación.

El olor de la ciudad era diferente, olía a mar, pero también olía a verde, a vegetación, no se había percatado que las palmeras tuvieran un olor propio tan característico. También olía a fruta fresca a carne y cuando el aire se movía, un fuerte olor a animales, a granja recordaba a los veranos pasados en la granja de sus abuelos. Allí no había olor a polución, allí no existía el mundo moderno.

\- Mi señor. - Le dijo un hombre bajo y encorvado que caminaba descalzo a su lado. - Mi señor, le llaman desde el templo. ¿Les digo que está disponible?

\- Puedes decirles...

\- Jason, ¡Jason!

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz que le llamaba con tono desesperado. Pero allí no había nadie.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Diles que todo sigue como previsto.

\- ¿Y la amenaza de ataque?

\- Esos pueblos están lejos, no atacarán Alejandría en los próximos días. Tenemos ritos que cumplir y dioses a lo que satisfacer. Diles que todo sigue su curso y que los dioses estarán contentos para la próxima cosecha.

\- Jason para, por favor. No des un paso más. ¡Para!

\- Señor, si viene conmigo, los otros sacerdotes quieren mostrarle como han quedado los preparativos para el festival.

\- ¡Jason!

Estaba atontado cuando despertó, con la misma sensación de alguien que sale de varios días con un fiebre alta; atontado y tembloroso, en cierto modo muerto de frío, pero al mismo tiempo sin saber como se sentía.

Solo tenía claro que le dolía el costado por culpa de la caída que le había llevado al suelo; pero había caído en blando porque alguien detrás de él, con sus manos alrededor su cintura, agarrándole e impidiéndole moverse, le sujetaba con fuerza.

Era de noche, aunque una vez más no recordaba cuando se había puesto el sol. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y la ciudad a su alrededor despuntaba con los altos edificios de los diferentes hoteles.

Sintió ganas de vomitar. Era un gran cambio entre la visión de la ciudad que había visto donde brillar la gran biblioteca y la ciudad turística del siglo XXI.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

\- Jason, dime algo, dime algo, por favor.

La voz de Hale le hizo reconectar con el presente, sintió su mano acariciando su frente y mejillas y agradeció el contacto de su cuerpo pegado a él, casi acurrucado contra él, con la sensación de que sus cuerpos podían fusionarse en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? – Logró preguntar por fin antes de intentar moverse.

\- ¿No te acuerdas?

Hale le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en el cuello. Jason se quedó un momento extrañado, ahí tendido contra Hale, preguntándose cuando habían pasado a tener ese nivel de intimidad o hasta que punto el recepcionista se había asustado con lo que fuera que acababa de pasar.

Jason negó con la cabeza.

\- No sé... No se cuando hemos vuelto, ni lo que pasó en el desierto después de... No lo se, no se lo que hago aquí. Creía... Es como si hubiera estado viendo una película de otro tiempo. Ha sido muy raro, no lo entiendo. Hace frío ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Jason, hace horas que volviste, me has contado que ese tal Stephen ha montado un campamento muy costoso junto a la tumba, que parece de una película futurista con tantos ordenadores y con ese robot volador. Sonabas muy emocionado, pero decías que Arjun estaba todavía más emocionado que tú. - Hale le ayudó a incorporarse y le puso la sudadera que llevaba él sobre los hombros, aunque se quedaron sentados ahí en el suelo un momento más. Jason se quedó mirando más allá de la azotea, intentó pensar pero no había nada en su mente.- ¿No recuerdas la cena? ¿No recuerdas que te presenté a mi amigo, Armie? - Jason negó de nuevo con la cabeza, se estremeció, por el frío que le hacía sentir el aire que se movía allí arriba, pero también por el miedo que le provocaba no recordar la mitad de su día ni porque motivo había estado a punto de saltar al vacío desde aquella azotea. - Volvamos a la habitación, podemos seguir hablando allí y estaremos más cómodos.

\- ¿Estábamos durmiendo?

Jason no fue consciente de que Hale le ponía en pie, que rodeaba su cintura y comenzaba a hacerle caminar, sobretodo lejos de la azotea. Lo escuchaba hablar, sabía que quería mantener su atención puesta en lo que estaba diciendo, pero lo cierto era que no estaba haciendo mucho caso a lo que ocurría fuera de su cabeza, porque todavía tenía en la mente el olor a una tierra virgen, una cultura ancestral que estaba viva y la sensación de que en cierta forma, pertenecía allí.

\- Si, estabas agotado, caíste rendido a la cama después de cenar, parecías fulminado y no sé, creo que tenías fiebre, tal vez porque te había dado mucho sol. Yo he estado leyendo un poco, pero me he dormido también. Al despertarme, no estabas y fue el recepcionista del otro turno el que te encontró aquí arriba, caminando, a punto de... y me avisó.

Hale lo abrazó con fuerza desde atrás, no quería hacer fuerza para sacarlo de allí, todavía notaba que su cuerpo temblaba y ya fuera porque no se conocían demasiado todavía o porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen que había visto cinco minutos antes; no iba a dejarle ir hasta que estuviera a salvo, al menos en el ascensor de vuelta a la habitación.

Intentó mostrarse fuerte y seguro, tranquilo, uno de los dos debía estarlo, aunque eso significara hacer un gran esfuerzo para sacar la imagen de Jason en el borde de la azotea, mirando al vacío, hablando a la nada de su cabeza.

Se conocían desde hacía dos días y había hablado mucho, se habían conocido, habían contado cosas de sus familias, de por qué estaban allí en Alejandría, pero Hale se preguntó en ese momento si Jason escondía todavía más, si encontrarlo a punto de lanzarse al vacío no había sido casualidad, sino algo más.

No dijo nada al respecto, no era el momento y tampoco quería poner a Jason más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Lo dejó un momento más ahí, aunque no le gustaba la idea de tenerlo mucho más tiempo allí arriba, en peligro.

Por su parte, Jason miró al borde de la azotea un momento más. No recordaba casi haber estado allí un segundo antes. No había sido consciente del peligro que había corrido, de lo cerca que un paso en falso podía haber significado una muerte segura.

\- ¿Cómo... No soy sonámbulo. No entiendo...

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora. – Hale tiró de él débilmente, hizo solo la fuerza necesaria hacerle dar un paso atrás y con eso, Jason comenzó a caminar por solo de camino a la puerta que daba acceso a los ascensores del hotel. – Estoy contigo, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo. – Hale sonrió, se hizo gracia al escuchar su tono de voz tranquilo. Era mejor actor de lo que imaginaba si lograba aparentar que todo estaba bien y tranquilizaba a Jason. - Ahora vamos a volver a la cama, necesitas dormir, creo que han sido muchas emociones en poco tiempo, por la mañana iré contigo a la excavación y preguntaremos a los demás si les ha pasado algo raro esta noche. A lo mejor ha sido cosa de una insolación y con un poco de descanso y una ducha reconfortante antes de desayunar está todo solucionado.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Jason se dio la vuelta y apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de Hale y respiró con fuerza. Dejó caer los hombros al notar que le rodeaba con ambos brazos y le besaba en la cabeza. Sonrió al sentir que apoyaba después su barbilla; se sentía protegido, como si un campo de fuerza infranqueable impidiera que nada malo le pasara.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo a la excavación? ¿Y qué hay del trabajo? Mañana tienes turno en la recepción.

\- Después del susto que me acabas de dar, no te voy a dejar solo hasta que sepamos lo que te está pasando. Un compañero me debe un par de favores, le he cambiado el turno cuando sus hijos se han puesto enfermos. Así que no hay problema, si me quieres allí, estaré todo el tiempo contigo.

En cuanto la puerta del ascensor se abrió, Hale rodeó su cintura de nuevo y justo en ese momento al comenzar a caminar de nuevo, algo más tranquilo ahora, Jason se dio cuenta que estaba descalzo, pero hasta ese instante no se percató de que el suelo estaba muy frío incluso caminando sobre la moqueta.

Cojeaba, ¿Cuándo se había hecho daño? Se miró la planta de los pies, estaban cubiertos de pequeñas heridas. La azotea estaba toda hecha de tierra, de piedrecitas. Se miró las manos y las piernas, también allí la piel estaba llena de pequeños cortes.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, Hale apoyó al fotógrafo en la puerta, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le besó. Tal vez fue un beso demasiado desesperado, el que daría alguien el día del fin del mundo, pero llevaba demasiado rato aguantando el miedo y ya no podía más.

Jason rodeó su cuello y dejó que lo llevara a la cama, que lo tumbara y que se recostara sobre él. Cualquier dolor, miedo o incertidumbre, cualquier idea de que tal vez estaba perdiendo la cabeza, todo pensamiento negativo desapareció bajo los labios del recepcionista.

\- ¿Crees que estoy loco?

\- No se quién puede estar más loco de los dos, te conozco hace dos días y he creído morirme al verte allí arriba. No solo porque pudieras caerte, que también, sino porque... - Hale le besó de nuevo y se incorporó. – No soporto El Diario de Noah, no creas...

Jason se echó a reír, se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó que los nervios y la ansiedad de un momento antes escaparan en carcajadas.

\- Lo digo en serio, no te rías. No soy un romanticón que llora con Memorias de Africa, no me gusta Audrie Hepburn y...

\- Odio las películas románticas, chico conoce chica, drama, amor, más drama y al final uno muere o se tienen que separar.

\- Exacto, una historia de amor debería ser chico conoce chico. – Hale besó el cuello de Jason. – Chico y chico se enamoran perdidamente en la primera noche en la que bailan. – Jason suspiró, ya sabía lo que las manos del recepcionista le hacían sentir, no lo podía evitar, no lo quería evitar. – Al día siguiente el destino los vuelve a juntar. – Los besos resbalaron por su pecho hasta su vientre y miró desde arriba. – Se gustan, mucho, chico y chico comparten habitación porque el destino está empeñado, incluso con bombas, a tenerlos juntos. – Jason levantó las caderas para que pudiera quitarle el boxer. – Chico corre peligro y chico le salva en el último momento, el destino los ha puesto a prueba otra vez, pero ellos son capaces de superar cualquier cosa. – Jason se echó a reír de nuevo.

\- No sabía que tenías tanta imaginación para contar historias. Deberías intentar ser escritor si no te funciona lo de recepcionista.

\- Ya lo he hecho. ¿Te asustaría mucho saber que soy master de D&D?

Jason se apoyó sobre un brazo y alargó la otra mano para acariciar el cabello ondulado de Hale.

\- ¿D&D? Espera, juegas a rol.

\- Lo hacía, hasta que vine aquí. ¿Demasiado friki para ti?

\- Yo también quiero jugar. ¿Me enseñarás?

\- Dios... No me puedes poner más fácil para enamorarme de ti.

Hale tiró de él, lo atrapó entre sus piernas y se dejó llevar. Sabía que tenía que curar las heridas de sus pies, pero estaba seguro que podía esperar media hora más.


	6. Capítulo 06 - Ruido

Ruido: Grano que puede aparecer en las imágenes cuando la zona fotografía carece de luminosidad

\- Los acontecimientos se están acelerando.

\- Se están precipitando querrás que decir.

Hombre y mujer caminaban por la orilla del mar. El Mediterraneo, normalmente tranquilo, no había cambiado apenas en los últimos dos mil años. Ella se detuvo y caminó hacia la orilla y miró el agua que cubría sus pies para luego alejarse.

\- Si, se precipitan, pero es lo que debe pasar, ¿no crees? Podemos observar y cambiar algunas cosas, pero otras...

\- Ese es tu...

Ella se dio la vuelta y miró a su compañero, su larga melena pelirroja se agitó con el viento hasta casi formar una enorme cola de pavo real a su espalda. Era hermosa, igual que lo había sido desde el inicio de todo. Había sido creada hermosa, perfecta a ojos de los humanos. Alta, cuerpo de guerrera, pero al mismo tiempo había parecido una princesa, sacerdotisa, hasta incluso había pasado desapercibida como lavandera y sirvienta. Había sido modelo de artistas, musa, en todos los sentidos y había luchado en las últimas guerras. Siempre había estado junto a los hombres.

\- Veo y controlo el destino, como un león controla la fuerza de sus dientes. Es mi naturaleza, ver, observar y asegurarme que alguien pisando un charco no cambie el devenir de las cosas. Pero sabes muy bien que no puedo llevarles de la mano.

Su eterno compañero, sin embargo, había decidido siempre llamar la atención, quería que los humanos vieran que era alguien, algo diferente, algo más. Quería ser alguien a que temer, alguien que impusiera respeto allí donde fuera.

Era más alto que ella, fornido, mirada penetrante y si lo deseaba extremadamente dura y amenazante, su cabello era completamente negro; no sabía lo que era una cama y probablemente jamás lo sabría, porque no necesitaba dormir.

Vestía como un turista más de la ciudad, camisa blanca por fuera de un pantalón pirata color tierra y portaba los mocasines en la mano para caminar por la arena con piel descalzos, pero eso no conseguía distraer la atención de su figura.

Los dos eran atrayente como imanes para quien pasaba cerca, o para quien los veía de lejos; no era necesario escuchar su conversación para que llamaran la atención de cualquiera.

\- ¿Aceptas entonces que las cosas se descontrolen? - Dijo él con tono seco y tajante.

\- ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para decir que las cosas no deben pasar, efectivamente así? No somos los que dan las órdenes, las recibimos, las aceptamos y venimos aquí para asegurarnos que se cumplen. ¿Qué es lo que nos hace diferente a los humanos entonces? ¿Qué sabemos que hay leyes, que hay un camino obligado? A veces eso me pone triste; ellos creen que tienen el control sobre sus vidas y sonríen, son felices y viven tranquilos.

\- Humanos... - El hombre bufó y dio una patada a la arena. - Tan simples, nunca estarán preparados para evolucionar. Menos mal, sinceramente, ya tuve bastante con los malditos semidioses. Al menos ahora cada uno sabe cuál es su puesto.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Veo más allá que tú y se que las cosas están a punto de cambiar, pueden volver a ser lo que fueron, siempre y cuando la puerta del sueño se abra por fin.

\- La puerta, la puerta, dichosa puerta. – Era un cascarrabias, pero ella lo sabía y siempre le había hecho gracia, era el único momento en el que su compañero expresaba algún tipo de sentimiento. - ¿No podían habernos dejado un libro? Se lo demos a quien corresponde y que se apañe, como un manual de instrucciones.

\- Así es más divertido, no sabemos lo que va a pasar. No sabemos si sabrán moverse por el laberinto, si será está generación la que lo consiga o tendremos que esperar más.

\- Eso nos convierte en humanos... humanos, siempre esperando ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Se me revuelve el estómago solo de pensarlo. Así que vámonos, solo falta que llamemos demasiado la atención si se acerque alguien. Llevamos demasiado tiempo tranquilos, no quiero que eso cambie.

El hombre fue el primero en desvanecerse, mientras que ella se quedó un momento más allí. Hacía tanto tiempo que no respiraba el verdadero olor a mar, la sal siempre le hacía pensar en esos tiempos en los que el mundo era joven, virgen, en los que la polución no existía, en los que los humanos entendían que lo un mundo hermoso significaba.

Pero era cierto, era hora de irse, empezaban a acercarse los primeros turistas para tomar el sol y tumbarse en la arena durante todo el día.

Nadie la vio desaparecer, tenía mucha experiencia en ser lo bastante cuidosa como para no ser vista, ni que nadie la viera desvanecerse.

*

\- Cuando era pequeño y estaba muy triste o me dolía algo, mi madre me daba un baño bien caliente, de esos que hacen vapor y parece que estés en una sauna. Llenaba la bañera de un jabón especial para las ocasiones complicadas. - Dijo Hale mientras desnudaba a Jason poco a poco.

Después de que el sexo limpiara la imagen de aquella azotea, se habían quedado dormidos, pero Jason tenía frío así que se había puesto en algún momento de la noche una camisa del recepcionista.

Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, lo hacía sin esperar nada más, sin esperar terminar en la cama, solo porque quería que el fotógrafo se sintiera bien.

\- Recuerdo que olía a lavanda y resina. Me hacía sentir en medio del bosque y además ella ponía siempre un disco de música ambientan con un río y cosas así... Mi madre era una mujer muy espiritual, en eso no he salido a ella, soy demasiado práctico y material.

\- Mi padre terminó perdiendo la cabeza - Contestó Jason. - por culpa del alcohol o tal vez no fue por el alcohol y se trataba de algo genético, que yo he heredado y sale ahora.

\- No digas eso. - Hale le ayudó a meterse en el agua. Estaba realmente caliente, pero no le lastimó. Se deslizó dentro de la bañera y dejó que agua y jabón cubrieran casi todo su cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza en el borde y cerró los ojos. - Están siendo unos días muy intensos para ti. Estás en un país muy diferente al tuyo, estás emocionado con las fotos y luego está esa puerta. No la he visto pero también estoy nervioso por lo que pueda haber al otro lado. Soll

\- Además, te he conocido a ti.

\- No esperaba afectarte de manera negativa.

Jason sacó el brazo del agua y acarició la mejilla del recepcionista con su mano mojada. Hale cerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más a él para besarle la frente. Sólo imaginar que pueda ser el mayor descubriendo de la humanidad me pone los pelos de punta. Solo espero no ser yo parte de lo que te hace sentir mal.

\- No me afectas de manera negativa, no esas tonto. – Jason suspiró, la cercanía y el contacto de Hale le hacía flotar. - Si no fuera por ti, ya tendría los sesos estampados en la acera frente a la puerta del hotel. Si no fuera ti, estaría durmiendo en la calle desde hace dos noches.

Jason se incorporó en la bañera y algo de agua cayó por los bordes, el jabón se escurrió por sus hombros y el fresco que entraba por la ventana le hizo estremecerse de nuevo.

Hale carraspeó ante esa visión, pero dio gracias de que Jason estuviera de espaldas a él y no se diera cuenta, ni de su gesto, ni de su expresión. Ya le había costado bastante convencer a Jason de que no era un tío excesivamente romántico, no iba ahora a poner cara de tontorrón por verlo salir de la bañera.

Lo que ahora ya sentía por Jason era algo que le había pillado por sorpresa y que desde luego no imaginaba posible un par de días antes.

Se había enamorado un par de veces en su vida y ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo que ahora sentía era amor hacia Jason o simplemente la necesidad de cuidar de él.

Le gustaba, el sexo con el fotógrafo era increíble, el mejor que había compartido con nadie, también era uno de los hombres más atractivos, más guapos y sexys que había visto en su vida.

Cuando lo había visto en el bar, cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor desapareció, había dejado de tener importancia su canción favorita en los altavoces y aunque no lo iba a reconocer fácilmente, había provocado su choque con él, para asegurarse que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Jason sin sonar como un acosador.

Claro que no esperaba sentirse tan atraído, de un modo tan fuerte, por él en dos días, ni desde luego sentir la necesidad de cuidar de él, como si fuera la persona más importante de su vida.

Pero claro, jamás había imaginado despertarse solo en la cama, ver la puerta de la habitación abierta y tras recibir la llamada de teléfono de su compañero del turno de noche, encontrar a lo lejos, al borde de la azotea a Jason, descalzo, moviéndose como un zombi hacia el vacío.

Le había seguido y el resto parecía sacado de una terrible pesadilla. Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo antes de que se lanzara sin escuchar sus gritos y súplicas. Al final no había pasado, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de lo que habría sido verlo caer desde el séptimo piso del hotel.

\- Sea como esa, es normal que hayas tenido un pequeño bajón, han sido muchas cosas. Te estabas buscando a ti mismo y te has encontrado con... ¿La tumba de Alejandro? Eso es algo que desconcertaría a cualquiera.

Hale enjabonó los hombros del fotógrafo y cuando Jason se echó hacia delante, siguió por su espalda, al mismo tiempo que dejaba algunos besos sueltos sobre sus omóplatos

Eso era cierto, habían pasado muchas cosas y Hale solo era lo más estable en realidad, lo más fácil, el salvavidas al que agarrarse cuando todo lo demás parecía complicado de golpe.

Conocer a alguien, sentirse atraído. Eso no podía compararse a encontrar la inspiración perdida, encontrar ese lugar que te deja sin aliento, en el que puedes pasar horas sin dejar de mirarlo y saber que si haces la fotografía adecuada, en el momento adecuado y con la luz adecuada, puedes hacer historia. Pero al mismo tiempo ese alguien le hacía sentir bien, especial.

Lo que menos se esperaba era que eso le llevara, si estaban en lo cierto, a formar parte de la expedición más importante de la arqueología moderna.

Hale tenía razón, había sido demasiado para alguien que quería terminar sus vacaciones y su cerebro había decidido darle un pequeño susto para que se detuviera

*

Cinco horas en la ciudad habían sido suficientes para que Armie volviera a sentirse como en casa, para que los recuerdos volvieran convertidos en sonidos, olores, en los colores ocres y pastel del desierto y en la tonelada de imágenes y sensaciones de lo que fueron los mejores seis meses de su vida.

Parecía estar otra vez allí, parecía tener de nuevo veintipocos años, tener otra vez la ilusión del estudiante, de quien cree que va a cambia el mundo, de quien todavía se cree que va a tener la suerte de los protagonistas de las novelas de aventuras que leía de crío.

La arqueología era su pasión desde que había comenzado a ver los documentales en la tele.

Que recuerdos, sentado junto a su padre, mientras el gran profesor Hammer rellenaba sus cuadernos de campo, los pasaba a limpio, visualizaba las diapositivas y levantaba la cabeza de sus apuntes, con las gafas medio caídas sobre el puente de la nariz y hacía algún apunte sobre lo que decía el narrador de la televisión, corrigiéndolo muchas veces.

El niño se sentía tan orgulloso de todo lo que sabía su padre, entonces pensaba que era el hombre más inteligente de la Tierra y aunque a día de hoy todavía no había encontrado nada que pudiera llevarle la contraria, si que había visto que la llegada de las nuevas tecnologías le habían superado y le habían hecho sentir inútil por no ser capaz de almacenar en su mente tanta información "como esos cacharros electrónicos".

Había sido tan fácil seguir sus pasos y enamorarse de Egipto. No solo se trataba de las pirámides, en realidad el emblema del país le resultaba bastante aburrido porque todo el mundo se fijaba en ellas, todo el mundo quería estudiarlas, todo el mundo buscaba la explicación a su construcción, a su posición, a su propósito. Para Armie era simplemente ser uno más y su padre le había enseñado que tenía que esforzarse por ser el mejor y a ser posible el único.

Por eso cuando tuvo que tomar una dirección, cuando tuvo que especializarse en algo, estaba claro que sería algo dentro del país de los faraones. Decidió tomarse su tiempo para saber que era lo que realmente llamaba su atención y para ello logró una beca de seis meses haciendo trabajo y estudio de campo.

Podía decir que fue afortunado de que su padre tuviera unos viejos amigos viviendo en Alejandría, pero tratándose de un compañero de universidad, casi parecía lo más normal. Que fácil fueron aquellos meses; una habitación gratis con vistas al Mediterráneo, todo el tiempo del mundo para estar entre libros, caminando casi a diario por los pasillos de todos museos o recorriendo la ciudad.

La familia era encantadora, el padre, viejo compañero de la universidad de su padre, se parecía mucho a él, hombre de letras, que pasaba la mitad del tiempo entre libros y el resto entre las arenas del desierto o revisando con lupa todo lo que había expuesto en los museos.

Su mujer era bióloga marina y aunque Armie nunca se preocupó mucho por su trabajo, sabía que era conocida por sus trabajos sobre la biodiversidad de la vida en el Mediterrano y sabertodo protegiendo a los delfines.

Tenían un hijo de catorce años, Tim creía recordar que se llamaba, aunque no se habían visto mucho en esos meses, el chico pasaba buena parte del tiempo estudiando, le había oído decir a sus amigos que no le gustaba, que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero luego se pasaba las horas, igual que su padre, entre libros.

Quería tener amigos, quería ser como los otros chicos, todos hijos de diplomáticos europeos que estaban más interesados en el coche que se iban a comprar cuando fueran mayores o las fiestas a las que pronto asistirán. Así que prefería ocultar su verdadera personalidad y parecer uno más.

Armie hubiera dado cualquier cosa por quedarse allí una vez terminados los seis meses, pero el dinero de la beca se había terminado y por mucho que su familia era bastante adinerada, no lo era lo suficiente para mantener su vida en otro país.

No le quedó más remedio que volver y seguir sus estudios en casa, aunque por lo menos había conseguido averiguar cual era la especialidad que quería seguir dentro del mundo de la arqueología de Egipto y también, mientras subía al avión que le llevaría de vuelta a casa, tomó la decisión de regresar, una vez terminada la carrera, una vez que tuviera una vida estable, un trabajo y la seguridad de poder pasar una larga temporada en Egipto y sobretodo en Alejandría el tiempo que el quisiera.

Necesitaba investigar, porque le había picado la curiosidad de la poca información sobre alguien tan grande como Alejandro Magno, conquistador, rey y constructor de la ciudad. Poco o nada se recordaba allí sobre el fundador de la ciudad y después de leer historias y leyendas sobre la supuesta localización de su tumba; después de seis meses no había conseguido encontrar el más mínimo rastro sobre su posible enterramiento.

Lo que menos esperaba, cinco horas después de haber puesto un pie en una ciudad que tanto echaba de menos, era encontrarse a su mejor amigo del instituto, de New York, allí, caminando por las mismas calles en la otra punta del mundo.

Hale había sido su mejor amigo, confidente, casi un hermano durante los años de instituto. Había sido el único que había sabido muchas cosas sobre él; el único al que le había contado ciertos secretos y de no ser por él, su vida sería muy diferente, sería un buen arqueólogo, eso seguro; seguiría siendo escritor, pero probablemente de no ser porque había tenido que enfrentarse a la banda de mantones y reconocer delante de todo el instituto que también era gay, jamás lo habría dicho en voz alta.

Tomaron ese café el día anterior, luego otro y dieron una vuelta, para terminar junto al mar, tomando unas cervezas. Se pusieron al día, Hale vivía allí, menuda causalidad, trabajaba en la recepción de un hotel, pero quería ser historiador o bibliotecario, su pasión, al final era la historia, los libros y como si fuera cosa del destino, la historia de Alejandro.

Por muy pedante que sonara hasta en su cabeza, Armie quería pensar que era gracias a él, que él y las horas que Hale había pasado en su casa, habían puesto la semilla del destino de su amigo.

\- De toda la gente que había epsetdfo encontrar aquí, - Dijo Armie con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. - te aseguro que no eras una de ellas.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Llevo diez años estudiando todo lo estudiable sobre Alejandro, soñando con este momento. Por eso he vuelto aquí ahora.

\- Creía que habías vuelto escapando de alguna de las pretendientes que te había buscado tu madre para que sentaras por fin la cabeza.

Armie se echó a reír nervioso y se rascó la cabeza mientras bebía el último trabajo de su cerveza. A veces no era tan buena idea que alguien te conociera tan bien. No había forma de esconderle mucho.

Miró al cielo, se estaba haciendo de noche y el estómago empezaba a rugir. No había comido nada desde el desayuno, había estado demasiado nervioso con el viaje y la idea de regresar a su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Hale dijo que tenía una cita.

\- ¿Has encontrado el amor aquí?

\- He encontrado a alguien que puede ser algo, pero llevamos poco tiempo.

Armie se quedó solo, dispuesto a comer en un sitio en absoluto turístico, lo más tradicional posible, uno de esos sitios donde no ponía el nombre de los platos en inglés para los turistas. Había pasado todos aquellos años estudiando árabe, así que estaba seguro tendría ningún problema para sobrevivir por medio de las calles de Alejandría.

Se puso en camino, sin mapa, ni cámara visible, no quería parecer alguien a quien fuera fácil robar, prefería pasar desapercibido y llevar el letrero de turista bien iluminado sobre su cabeza. Incluso para alguien que rozaba los dos metros, casi rubio, de piel bastante clara y vestido como un viejo aventurero de la época de un Harrison Ford, fue sencillo moverse por la ciudad.

Caminó durante un buen rato; se sentía feliz, pese al poco tiempo que había pasado allí, hacía ya tanto tiempo, se sentía como en casa, una casa que no recordaba haber abandonado nunca. Sonrió a pesar de estar cansado, a pesar de tener hambre y siguió caminando hasta que dando vueltas, girando a izquierda y derecha, terminó irremediablemente por perderse en una ciudad que había cambiado demasiado en los diez años que estaba estado fuera.

Se detuvo, el atardecer se había convertido en noche cerrada y los locales de copas y las discotecas estaban abriendo ya las puertas, mientras que los restaurantes y los pequeños comercios que servían kebabs y bocadillos estaban aprovechando las últimas ventas.

Se acercó a uno de los vendedores ambulantes, ya tendría tiempo de sentarse en un buen restaurante cuando hubiera pateado varias veces la ciudad entera. Ahora prefería estar todo el tiempo posible caminando por sus calles y así lo hizo con un bocadillo en mano.

Estaba bueno, era una mezcla entre Kebab árabe y bocadillo europeo, carne de cordero, salsa de yogurt y eso metido dentro de una buena baguette. Comió la mitad, con una lata de refresco guardada en el bolsillo lateral de su mochila, pero guardó el resto al escuchar el murmullo de voces no muy lejos de donde estaba él.

Algo le hizo prestar atención, algo le hizo ir en la dirección de lo que cada vez más parecía un tumulto, algo le hizo pensar que meterse en problemas en su primer día en Alejandría podría ser una buena idea.

Siguiendo las voces, llegó a un callejón, como no, que mejor sitio para meterse en problemas. Al ser de noche estaba en la más oscura penumbra, por lo que ver algo ahí dentro o lograr saber cuantas personas había o lo que estaban haciendo se hizo difícil sin sacar el móvil e iluminar la zona para no llamar la atención, aunque no tardó en saberlo.

Un cuerpo chocó contra la pared y protestó, era un muchacho, alto, delgado, la literatura más clásica diría que parecía una espiga de trigo o algo así y a simple vista, a pesar de la oscuridad, Armie pudo ver que había otros cuatro tipos a su alrededor, zarandeándole unos, que lo agarraban de ambos brazos, otro le dio un golpe en el estómago, que le hizo doblarse y el último simplemente reía.

\- No volverá a pasar por casa. – Dijo en árabe uno de los hombres, voz grave, pero que pertenecía a alguien joven.

Por fortuna, entre los seis meses que había pasado viviendo allí y los años sucesivos, Armie había aprendido bastante bien el idioma.

\- Deberíamos hacer algo para que se acuerde bien de nosotros. – Dijo otro, mientras que un tercero agarraba del cuello a su víctima.

\- ¡Eh! – Les llamó la atención Armie, con su tono de voz más grave e imponente posible; tan solo esperaba que no se le notaran demasiado los nervios y el miedo que tenía a enfrentarse a cuatro tipos que podían estar armados. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Dejadle tranquilo!

Escuchó que murmuraban y por un momento tuvo miedo que fueran contra él. Que fuera más alto no significaba que fuera más fuerte que ninguno de ellos. Después de todo, aquellos tipos tenían pinta de pasar su vida en las calles, dedicándose a eso, a intimidar a la gente, mientras que Armie había pasado la vida entre libros. 

Por ello, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, en las películas funcionaba, en las películas los malos se creían que el héroe de turno llevaba una pistola escondida. Tal vez él tenía la misma suerte.

Los extraños dejaron caer al chico y se marcharon, pasaron a su lado; dos se chocaron a posta y los otros dos le insultaron pero siguieron caminando también. Había funcionado, casi se sentía como el nuevo Vin Diesel que hacía escapar a los malos.

Respiró con fuerza, había temido lo peor, había temido terminar en el hospital en su primer día en la ciudad... había temido cosas peores por querer hacerse el héroe. Pero por fortuna, eran los tipos esos los que no querían meterse en problemas.

Esperó un momento por si querían cogerlo desprevenido y volvían. Pero no, salieron corriendo y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Entonces respiró finalmente aliviado y en dos grandes zancadas llegó hasta donde estaba el chico, todavía sentado en el suelo, una mano en el estómago dolorido y la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Armie le tocó el hombro, pero el chico, asustado intentó retirarse. – Hey, está bien, soy turista americano, acabo de espantar a esos tipos, se ha marchado. ¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital? ¿Puedes caminar? Ese tipo se ha descargado bien contigo.

\- No, nada de hospital, no quiero que mis padres se enteren. – Dijo el chico en un perfecto inglés, que al mismo tiempo no tenía un acento concreto.

\- Vamos, ese energúmeno te ha dado un buen golpe, podrías tener algo...

\- Estoy bien lo digo en serio. Si me llevas al hospital voy a tener que dar explicaciones a la policía y no tengo ninguna intención de contarles lo que ha pasado.

El muchacho comenzó a levantarse apoyándose en la pared. Cuando se movió, la poca luz de la luna que entraba en el callejón permitió a Armie ver que era un muchacho de unos veinte años, moreno, con cabello ondulando cayendo casi sobre sus ojos.

Efectivamente era delgado, le sobraba camisa por todos lados y parecía tan frágil que Armie estuvo tentado a cargárselo al hombro para sacarlo de allí. Sin embargo, no lo hizo y simplemente se aseguró de que se mantuviera en pie y pudiera caminar.

\- Vivo cerca, si quieres hacerte el héroe puedes dejarme en la puerta de casa, pero que no te vean ni mis madres ni la gente de servicio, que luego todo el mundo pregunta.

\- ¿Gente de servicio? ¿Eres hijo de algún diplomático?

\- Y tu eres americano. ¿Qué se te ha perdido entre callejones? ¿O es que buscabas problemas?

Caminaron un poco más, en silencio. Armie quería estar seguro que estaban lejos de esa gente, por si decidían volver. Llegaron hasta una calle más iluminada y se detuvieron para que el chico pudiera decirle que dirección tomar y justo en ese momento, bajo la luz de una farola, los dos pudieron mirarse a la cara y se reconocieron.

\- ¿Armie, Armie Hammer, el estudiante de arqueología del que mi padre no ha dejado de hablar en los últmimos diez años?

\- ¿Tim? Dios mío, Tim... ¡Chalamet! Eres Tim Chalamet, ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto? Te dejé aquí cuando tenías catorce años y mírate ahora.

*

\- No me has contado como fue el primer día de excavación, a parte de lo que pasó anoche, claro. 

Jason se sentó en la cama y se enterró dentro del albornoz. No tenía frío pero le gustaba que la prenda oliera a Hale. Sonrió al escuchar la voz del recepcionista desde el cuarto de baño, que había aprovechado el agua caliente para darse una ducha.

Todavía no se podía creer que fuera el tercer día que pasaban juntos, cuando pensaba que después de acostarse no volverían a verse.

La cabeza de Hale apareció al otro lado da puerta del cuarto de baño y se lo quedó mirando, el cabello mojado, mechones que caían sobre su rostro y esa mirada de un miope sin gafas.

\- Pensaba que te habías relajado tanto con el baño que te habías dormido.

\- No... estoy bien, relajado, es cierto, pero no quiero dormir. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

\- No te preocupes, no vas a volver a escaparte en sueños, te lo aseguro, creo que no te lo había dicho pero so adicto a la cafeína y al chocolate. - Hale se sentó a su lado y le besó la cabeza. – Hueles muy bien, no huelo tan bien usando el mismo gel de baño. Debe ser cosa de tu propio olor. Me encanta. - Jason agradeció que no le viera ruborizarse. – Vamos cuéntame que tal fue, sobretodo me tienes que poner al día si voy a conocer a tus colegas.

\- Todavía no se puede llamar excavación en realidad, porque todavía no hemos entrado en la tumba y no son colegas, apenas nos conocemos. Ni siquiera sabemos si realmente se trata de una tumba y mucho menos de la que estamos buscando. Arjun suena tan convencido cuando habla de lo que podría haber dentro; me cae bien, espero que no se lleve una desilusión. – Hale se reclinó sobre él y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro mientras le escuchaba hablar en silencio atentamente. - De momento es todo muy raro, supongo que es porque no estoy acostumbrado al trabajo de los arqueólogos. Todos los demás parecen tener claro su trabajo, Cabrera y sus dos dos ciborg asistentes se mueven con tanta seguridad que me hacen sentir como si fuera un crío en mi primer día de clase.

\- ¿Sus dos qué? – Pregunto Hale medio riendo.

\- Son unos tipos muy raros, Charlie y Rick, se llaman. No hablan con nadie, se mueven, casi mecánicamente, van de un lado a otro con cajas o se pasan horas sentados delante de sus ordenadores. Arjun va todo el día detrás de Cabrera como un cachorrillo y luego está el millonario ese y su guardaespaldas. Si pienso que soy el más normal de todo el gurpo y ni siquiera tengo claro lo que estoy haciendo allí.

\- ¿Tenéis un millonario? ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso de que te vayas con él? – Hale rodeó su cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza, hasta casi dejarle sin respiración y Jason tosió entre risas. - Dime que es un tipo viejo de ochenta años, sin dientes y joroba.

\- En realidad no, creo que es un poco más joven que yo, el guardaespaldas no, debe estar por los treinta y cinco o algo más. Pero los dos son... bueno... tienen todo los dientes y deben pasar mucho tiempo en el gimnasio como para tener ninguna joroba. Tal vez lo conozcas por las noticias, es Stephen Amell.

\- Me suena el nombre... ¡Dios! Sí, Amell. – De la forma más dramática posible Hale se dejó caer en la cama. – Ni siquiera tiene más de cincuenta, no le falta pelo y... Dime que tiene ya mujer y que no me tengo que preocupar de que te vayas con él si te lo pide.

Jason se tumbó a su lado y acarició su barbilla, para luego darle un delicado beso en los labios.

\- Podrías preguntarme si me interesa lo más mínimo el millonario jovencito más que el atractivo recepcionista que sueña con ser Indiana Jones y habla al menos cuatro idiomas que me ha salvado la vida.

Hale se incorporó de nuevo con una sonrisa y cogió el móvil. No pudo evitar hacer una búsqueda rápida en internet sobre la figura del millonario.

\- Es productor de cerveza. En este artículo dice que es el negocio familiar y que a él ya le llegó todo hecho, el dinero, la empresa. No sabía que fuera huérfano, sus padres murieron en un extraño accidente de coche que todavía no se ha resuelto, pero de pronto se encontró siendo una de las grandes fortunas del mundo. Dice que quiere expandir sus inversiones y que es un amante de la arqueología y sobretodo de la figura de Alejandro. Supongo que tiene sentido que se haya interesado tanto por el descubrimiento de la tumba. Mira aquí. – Hale, se acercó de nuevo Jason y le enseñó el móvil. – Dice que está dispuesto a poner buena parte de su fortuna en manos de quien sea capaz de encontrar el sepulcro de Alejandro y de su momia.

\- Parece un tipo bastante normal, excepto por todo el equipo tecnológico que ha traído al campamento que ha debido costar una fortuna.

\- Tiene guardaespaldas. Eso ya le hace...

\- Desde luego que lo tiene. Ocupa el doble que él. Tendrías que verlo, con una seriedad heladora y unos ojos claros y fríos que te vuelven la piel de escarcha, incluso aunque habla poco, Oliver creo que se llama. Stephen es un tipo abierto y hablador, le gusta hacer bromas, pero su guardaespaldas... madre mía, creo que ninguno de nosotros tuvo la valentía de hablarle, teníamos miedo.

Hale se echó a reír y se movió a lo largo de la cama hasta las piernas de Jason. Pese a las protestas del fotógrafo, comenzó a masejarle los pies. Jason intentó apartarse, sorprendido por ello, pero Hale le sostuvo con fuerza. Para su sorpresa o en cierto modo ya lo esperaba, también era bueno haciendo eso

\- ¿También es eso algo que te enseñó a hacer tu madre? Si encima eres bueno cocinero, creo que podría casarme conmigo.

Jason se arrepintió de decir eso nada más haberlo hecho. Hale también se quedó sorprendido por lo repentino que había sonado eso, pero ninguno de los dijo nada como respuesta.

\- Mi primer ex, era masajista, muy bueno debo decir y muy buen profesor también. En cuanto a la cocina, una de estas noches, te llevo a la cocina del hotel y me dices tú mismo si se cocinar bien o mal.

Jason gimió cuando Hale le apretó la planta del pie, cerró los ojos, deslizó el cuerpo para quedar completamente tumbado en la cama y como si de un gatito se tratara, Hale casi lo escuchó ronronear, justo lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Alguna vez has visto uno de esos robots que meten en las grutas en acción? - Preguntó Jason en poco más que un murmullo y con los ojos cerrados no pudo ver que Hale negaba con la cabeza, para luego decirlo en voz alta - Era un enorme insecto, pero uno muy moderno que podía cambiar sus patas araña, por lo que me recordó a unas ruedas de tanque, según lo necesitaba. El ruido que hace ese bicho es bastante inquietante, como un verdadero insecto, solo que mucho más grande.

\- Algo me dice a pesar de lo que pasó luego, por la noche, te lo pasaste bien.

Hale siguió con el masaje en los pies, escuchando como crujían, como el fotógrafo se dejaba ir, como se relajaba por fin.

\- De arqueólogos se lo que Indiana Jones me enseñó. No se como trabajan ahora y desde luego no me imaginé que fuera algo que parecía ciencia ficción. Pero los demás parecían muy poco impresionados, Arjun seguramente ha aprendido como manejar esa cosa en la universidad y su profesor es... es intenso, parece que tiene toda la información del mundo guardada en su mente y que espera que alguien le pregunte para comenzar a hablar y hablar. Pero no es una de esas personas que aburren con su discurso, no. Su acento es embriagador, no sabría como explicarlo.

\- Si fuera tu profesor, ya habrías caído en un amor platónico.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué dices? - Jason le lanzó agua a la cara. - Es demasiado mayor. Es atractivo, mucho, pero es muy mayor para mi gusto.

\- Algo me dice que se como te gustan los hombres... o eso espero por lo menos.

\- Tranquilo, lo sabes. Lo que me ha llamado la atención de ese hombre, es su cerebro, sabe mucho y me parece increíble que sepa tanto de varias culturas tan diferentes como la... la... no recuerdo el nombre, una de América y luego parece que lo sabe todo sobre Alejandro. Creo que Arjun se sintió muy decepcionado cuando Cabrera le presentó a sus asistentes. No se muy bien cual es la hoistoria detrás de la relación de Cabrera con Arjun y con sus dos asistentes, pero Arjun se volvió bastante silencios después de eso. Se muere por estar al lado del profesor, pero los dos robots asistentes están siempre en medio.

Hale no quería sacar el tema, no ahora que Jason estaba realmente relajado y parecía haberse olvidado de lo ocurrido. Pero después de un susto así, Hale no podía dejarlo pasar, no podía no hablar de ellos. 

Había sido fácil hacerse el fuerte, el tranquilo, pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, cada vez que guardaba silencio, cada segundo que estaba solo, la imagen en la azotea volvía a su mente como un fantasma de lo que podría haber pasado, como el fantasma de no saber si podría volver a ocurrir o porque había ocurrido.

se habían pasado varias teorías ya por la cabeza, enfermedades, problemas mentales. Se había imaginado enamorándose de alguien con serios problemas y aunque eso, en un principio, no le iba a hacer salir corriendo, si que le creaba cierto temor por la seguridad de Jason o por todo lo que tendría que aprender sobre su situación.

Esperó un poco más, le ayudó a levantarse, rodeó su cuerpo con la toalla y se quedó ahí un momento, sus dos cuerpos casi apretados, oliendo la humedad del cuerpo del fotógrafo. Jason sonrió, se ruborizó al notar la boca de Hale besando su cuello, su hombro, arrastrándolo hacia la cama.

\- ¿Eso forma parte del masaje que te enseñó a hacer tu ex?

\- No, estoy se llama improvisación y tener un momento tranquilo contigo antes de hacerte una pregunta complicada.

\- Ah ¿Y cual es la pregunta complicada?

Hale se sentó a su lado en la cama.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que ha podido pasar desde que ese robot entró y...

\- ¿Y que tu evitaras que me tirara por la azotea? - Jason bajó la mirada al suelo, se apretó las manos y negó con la cabeza. - No hago más que pensar en ello. Daría lo que fuera por saber que me ocurrió, si me picó un escorpión y me dejó su veneno o que... no se, que me di un golpe en la cabeza. Cualquier cosa me quitaría el miedo a a la idea de pensar que estoy perdiendo la cabeza como mi padre o que algo así me va a volver a pasar en cualquier momento. Pero no pasó nada, Arjun y yo nos asomamos la tumba, pero nada llamó nuestra atención, además del apestoso olor a un edificio cerrado desde hace dos mil años.

Hale no quería agobiarle todavía más, así que lo dejó estar. Ya tenía claro que Jason no sabía lo que había pasado, no lo recordaba o su cerebro no quería que lo recordara. De cualquier manera, todavía era temprano y después de lo ocurrido, Jason necesitaba estar tranquilo, al menos hasta que supieran que le había provocado aquel brote psicótico.

\- Estoy seguro que es algo que tiene una explicación lógica. Pero ahora, son todavía las cuatro de la mañana, necesitas dormir un poco, olvida lo que he dicho, ya hablaremos de eso cuando estemos más tranquilos. - Jason se puso tenso ante esa idea y Hale no dejó pasar un momento para abrazarle. - Yo ya he dormido, estaré despierto, para asegurarme que no vuelves a marcharte.


	7. Capítulo 07 - Obturador

Obturador:dispositivo de funcionamiento mecánico que, en una cámara fotográfica, se encarga de controlar cuánto tiempo se expone una película o un sensor a la luz.

Santiago despertó con lo que creía que era un infarto cuando alguien comenzó a aporrear la puerta de su habitación de hotel.

Todos habían decidido dormir en sus respectivos hoteles en la ciudad aquella noche y montar el campamento al día siguiente, cuando tuvieran claro que realmente habían encontrado una puerta y sobretodo que atravesarla y entrar no suponía un peligro para ninguno de ellos. Además, Stephen había decidido hacer un control exhausto o de las imágenes que ya había grabado su robot al otro lado.

El desierto, de cualquier modo, era siempre un sitio peligroso, salvaje, con tormentas de arena, con chacales que podían estar hambrientos y con algunos grupos de hombres del desierto que no siempre tenían porque ser amistosos con los extraños que se entrometían en sus territorios.

Por otro lado, Stephen les había propuesto conseguir armas, más guardaespaldas o incluso nombro las palabras grupo armado y profesional.

\- No quiero un grupo paramilitar en mi campamento. – Protestó Santiago cinco minutos antes de decir que regresaba a descansar a la ciudad. – Nada de más armas además de las estrictamente necesarias para protegernos en casos extremos.

El profesor se había acostado tarde y se había dormido mientras miraba las copias de las fotos que Jason les había proporcionado, así que apenas había podido dormir una hora antes de ese momento.

Aunque habían encontrado ya la posición de la puerta, quería echar un vistazo a los alrededores, el desierto siempre escondía grandes secretos bajo su arena y tal vez, por mucho que había visto las fotos cientos de veces ya, había alguna puerta más pequeña, estatuas o algo importante que se le había pasado por alto.

Entre el cansancio, el jet lag de haber cruzado el océano y un día demasiado largo, hicieron que apenas pudiera aguantar media hora entre fotos, documentos y páginas de internet, antes de quedarse dormido ahí, en la cama, rodeado de toda esa montaña de información a su alrededor.

Se levantó de un salto con los golpes en la puerta, a punto de tirar el portátil de la cama. Se tropezó con el sillón donde había dejado la ropa y agradeció haberse dejado encendida la luz del cuarto de baño, de lo contrario la oscuridad de la habitación sería total y si uno de los motivos para no quedarse en el desierto era que no le gustaba la oscuridad, mucho menos iba a querer despertarse en una habitación de hotel, totalmente extraña.

Cuando abrió, Charlie estaba apoyado en la puerta, casi sin resuello. Parecía completamente borracho, aunque apenas olía a alcohol.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza, estaba bañando en sudor, se apartó el cabello de la cara y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, parecían a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

\- Charlie, aprecio tu dedicación y que estés trabajando a las... - Miró el reloj y se echó a reír. - ¿Has dormido algo esta noche o en las últimas noches? Deberías hacerlo, mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

Su asistente entró en la habitación moviéndose como un torbellino, como si le quemara el suelo bajo los pies. Iba descalzo, aunque no le sorprendió, tenía la habitación justo al lado.

\- Profesor... se que pensará que estoy loco.

Sus ojos azules brillaban con la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación. Se detuvo en seco y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras respiraba con fuerza.

\- Charlie, muchacho. ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Has bebido?

\- ¿Bebido? ¡No! Bueno sí, he cogido una cerveza del minibar porque necesitaba... me he despertado de golpe, estaba teniendo un sueño... aunque no estoy seguro de que fuera un sueño. Era tan real, que necesitaba pensar.

Santiago se acercó al chico y apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros para llamar así su atención y que le mirara a los ojos.

Incluso para él, que conocía perfectamente al chico, que sabía que era poco hablador, pero se soltaba cuando había algo que le emocionaba de verdad y entonces se volvía hablador y sonreía, era sorprendente verlo tan agitado de pronto.

\- Creo que más que una cerveza necesitas tomarte un te. Espera, creo que tengo por aquí. Dime mientras tanto de que iba el sueño que has tenido.

\- No se lo va a creer, ni yo mismo me lo creo en realidad y probablemente no signifique nada, pero... pero... profesor ¿Cree en las reencarnaciones? ¿Cree en el regreso del alma desde el otro lado?

Santiago se sentó en el borde de la cama y se pasó una mano por la cara para despejarse y ser capaz de entender lo que su asistente le estaba diciendo y como un sueño podía llegar a alterarle tanto.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle más, porque alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta. Santiago volvió a mirar el reloj, tal vez había visto la hora mal y en lugar de pasadas las cuatro, eran ya las nueve y media.

Pero no se había equivocado.

\- ¿Arjun qué haces tu también aquí?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No he sido el primero? Pensaba que sería el único, en realidad. No importa, necesito contárselo igualmente, porque ha sido un sueño increíble.

\- ¿Un sueño? ¿Has venido a contarle un sueño al profesor? ¿Tú también? ¿O es que me has visto venir hacia aquí y quieres robarme este momento?

Charlie estaba fuera de si, respiraba con dificultad, pero se movía como un felino atacado por cazadores y antes de que Santiago pudiera hacer nada o Arjun alejarse, le saltó encima y lo tiró al suelo.

Le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó atontando y de no ser porque Santiago se lo quitó de encima, Charlie habría seguido golpeándole.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? -Lo lanzó al suelo y se interpuso entre los dos. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó a Arjun que se masajeaba la barbilla lastimada.

\- Estaré mejor cuando me ponga un poco de hielo, pero sobreviviré. ¿Es siempre así, su asistente?

\- Jamás le he visto así.

Un nuevo golpe de nudillos en la puerta, ¿Quién podía ser ahora? Santiago se esperaba cualquier visita después de lo que acababa de ver, como si un muchacho al que conocía desde hacía casi siete años fuera un completo desconocido o peor aún, alguien que sufría de esquizofrenia o algo parecido.

Incluso desde el suelo, Charlie seguía gritando mientras el profesor mandó a Arjun abrir la puerta para separarlos todavía más.

\- ¡Has llegado el último! Ese sueño que has tenido... lo tuyo son fantasías, lo mío era real, lo he sentido, todavía lo siento. – Estaba diciendo cuando Arjun abrió la puerta y Rick entró.

\- ¡Por fin! Había olvidado el número de su puerta y he molestado a tres huéspedes antes de llegar aquí. – También le costaba respirar y por lo cansado que se le veía, parecía que había estado corriendo por todo el hotel. – Profesor, algo le ha ocurrido a Charlie, aunque no se lo que es.

\- Lo se, te aseguro que ya me he dado cuenta.

\- ¡Rick! ¡Rick! Este... Este... Este farsante dice que ha tenido un sueño, seguro que va a contar algo como lo que he visto yo. ¡Quiere quitarme... Quiere...!

Para sorpresa de los tres, recordando a lo que le ocurriría a un robot que se quedaba sin batería, Charlie se desplomó inconsciente en suelo. El profesor y los muchachos se miraron, esperando que alguno tuviera la respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar, pero ninguno tenía idea.

\- ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

\- Creo que todos necesitamos descansar. – Dijo Santiago. - Como le estaba diciendo a Charlie antes de que sufriera ese... ataque, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana o más bien, dentro de cuatro horas, hablamos de todo lo que ha pasado, a lo mejor Jason o nuestro amigo millonario, han sufrido alguna experiencia parecida.

\- ¿Y si así es, profesor? – Entre Rick y Santiago levantaron a Charlie y lo tumbaron en la cama. – Ni siquiera hemos entrado en la tumba.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos si se trataba de una tumba en realidad. – Puntualizó Arjun.

\- Lo que sea, pero ya parece que somos los próximos Howard Carter y demás víctimas de la maldición de Tutankamon.

\- ¿No me digas que crees en esa historia?

Rick no contestó, miró con mala cara al otro arqueólogo, pero se volvió a concentrar en Charlie. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

\- Menos mal que decidimos compartir habitación. Me desperté al escuchar la puerta que se cerraba de golpe, pero cuando salí al pasillo, perdí de vista a Charlie. No se había puesto las zapatillas, iba con el pantalón de pijama... Bueno eso ya lo sabe. ¿Qué bicho le ha picado?

\- No lo se, sincieramente no reconozco al energúmeno que se ha puesto a gritar y se ha lanzado sobre Arjun. Así que vamos a esperar, volved los dos a vuestra habitación. Deja a Charlie aquí, me ocupo de él cuando despierte y veremos como se encuentra.

\- ¿Está seguro de que quiere estar solo con él, profesor? – Arjun se acercó, miró a Santiago, luego a Charlie y de nuevo al profesor.

\- Te aseguro que he estado en situaciones más peligrosas que enfrentarme a uno de mis asistentes enajenado. Podré con él, además vuestras habitaciones están cerca, si ocurre algo, gritaré.

Los echó a los dos de la mejor forma posible. Era cierto, había pasado épocas en la selva mucho más peligrosas, con animales venenosos y cerca de algunas de las últimas tribus de hombres prehistóricos, dispuestos a comérselo como para que le impresionara mucho lo que fuera que le había ocurrido a Charlie.

Decidió quedarse despierto, ya había dormido unas pocas horas antes, pero no quería cerrar los ojos y dejar que Charlie escapara si despertaba de golpe.

Se acomodó en el otro lado de la cama; era lo bastante grande como para que los dos estuvieran cómodos y además poder seguir estudiando sus documentos. Se hizo con una botella de agua del minibar para no tener que dejar la habitación y se puso a trabajar, esperando lograr también averiguar lo que le había ocurrido al muchacho.

Estaba preocupado, no era la primera vez que veía a Charlie pasando un mal momento, conocía perfectamente sus problemas de salud, posiblemente era una de las pocas personas que conocía su condición, pero nunca lo había visto exactamente así. Comprobó su pulso, sabía que unas pulsaciones aceleradas eran una muy mala señal para Charlie. Sin embargo, se le notaba tranquilo. 

Le tocó la frente, las mejillas, la fiebre no le había subido y eso ya era algo realmente bueno y podía dejarle descansar un poco. Con lo nervioso que estaba, le hacía faltaba descansar y no excitarse más.

Se lo quedó mirando y sonrió. Muchas veces les habían preguntado si eran padre e hijo, por esa relación tan estrecha que compartían, pero nadie había entendido jamás lo que verdaderamente había entre ellos. Santiago lo agradecía, se evitaba comentarios, miradas y cuchilleos a su alrededor. 

Protestó por lo bajo cuando alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta. Arjun asomó la cabeza y esperó a que el profesor le hiciera un gesto para entrar.

\- Pensaba que tal vez sería buena idea llamar al médico del hotel.

\- No te preocupes, seguramente no ha sido más que cosa del estrés, aunque no lo exprese, Charlie lleva días tan emocionado por esta excavación y las oportunidades que podría suponer que apenas ha descansado. Todo está bien, gracias.

Arjun no era estúpido, notó que el profesor estaba evitando contarle nada y que además sabía mucho más de lo que le había dicho. Lamentablemente, Arjun era un chico demasiado curioso.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar profesor?

\- No creo que sea nada preocupante, de verdad, puedes estar tranquilo y volver a tu habitación.

\- ¿Nada preocupante? Acaba de... Charlie estaba hecho una furia, en los dos días que hace que lo conozco, no lo he visto pronunciar casi dos palabras seguidas y ahora se desmaya. Eso me parece preocupante.

\- No es la primera vez que le he visto desmayarse. – Santiago se volvió hacia el muchacho para asegurarse de que dormía, una vez seguro, se quedó mirando fijamente a Arjun. - Por eso no me preocupo y por eso tu tampoco vas a preocuparte, muchacho. Vete a dormir, yo me ocupo de todo.

Arjun se quedó allí todavía un momento más. Como investigador, esperaba saber más, esperaba que el profesor le diera alguna explicación más sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Pero lo único que consiguió fue esa típica mirada de, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? O ¿Por qué no te has marchado todavía? Pero ninguna palabra más.

Salío de la habitación, pero se detuvo un momento antes, miró atrás, Santiago ya no le prestaba atención, se había sentado en la cama, junto a Charlie y había colocado una de las toallas más pequeñas del baño, húmeda sobre su frente.

Rick se chocó con él al regresar con el médico del hotel, un hombre local que debía rondar los cincuenta años, con un fuerte acento árabe que hacía difícil entender su inglés.

\- El profesor ha dicho que no hacía falta el médico.

\- El profesor siempre dice eso, Charlie siempre dice eso y al final soy yo el que llama a urgencias. - Respondió Richard mientras entraba en la habitación seguido del médico y dejaba a Arjun atrás e iba cerrando la puerta.

Por eso, mientras se marchaba, Arjun solo llegó a entender algo parecido a "llevarlo a un hospital" a lo que Santiago contestó "No es necesario, se lo que le ocurre."

Rick cerró la puerta tras él y Arjun se encontró en el pasillo, sin más información, sin entender lo que había pasado y con la extraña sensación de excitación y sorpresa que le había dejado el sueño que había tenido y que al final no había podido compartir con nadie más.

En la habitación, Charlie volvía en si mientras el médico le ponía una luz brillante delante de los ojos. Se sobresaltó, dio un respingo e intentó apartarse, pero la mano de Santiago sobre su brazo, le hizo quedarse parado y mirarle.

\- Hacía mucho que no pasaba.

\- Profesor...

\- No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. Sabíamos el peligro que suponía esta expedición para ti y para tu salud. Debería haberme preocupado más por ti, tu padre me va a matar si se entera.

\- No se enterará, no se preocupe profesor.

Charlie se incorporó en la cama lentamente, estaba tan cansado como todas las veces anteriores, aunque había pasado bastante tiempo y casi había conseguido olvidar lo que se sentía.

Miró a su alrededor, no habían pasado más que unos minutos pero casi había olvidado que estaba en la habitación de su profesor y que Rick estaba allí. A quien no vio allí fue Arjun. Recordaba estar discutiendo con él, aunque no recordaba exactamente el motivo y ahora ya no estaba.

Contaba con dos dormitorios y una pequeña cocina, además de un enorme cuarto de baño. Era casi un pequeño apartamento. Esperó a que Santiago regresara con un vaso de agua con hielo y reparó en la terraza, desde la que se veía buena parte de la ciudad, hermosamente iluminada en medio de la noche.

\- Tranquilo, le he dicho a nuestro joven amigo que se fuera a dormir, que estaba todo controlado. Mañana le diremos que ha sido cosa del calor, que estabas cansado.

\- El problema es que... - Charlie se sentó en la cama, mientras dejaba que el médico le midiera temperatura y la presión. Ya sabía que no iba a encontrar nada extraño. – No ha sido un ataque como los de siempre. Lo que quería decirle cuando he venido a su habitación, es que he tenido un sueño muy extraño, muy real... ni siquiera parecía un sueño, era más bien como un recuerdo... - Rick y Santiago se sentaron en la cama mientras escuchaban atentos. – Los olores eran tan fuertes, tan reales y por más que sabía que era una sueño mi mente quería pensar que estaba allí realmente, en medio del desierto, bajó el sol abrasador, con esa sensación de que tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante, que iba a implicar a mucha gente.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, de nuevo sintió que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Tenía la extraña sensación de que recordar aquello le absorbía toda la energía y casi le dejaba fuera de combate.

\- Necesitas dormir, quédate esta noche aquí, todavía tengo mucho con lo que trabajar y no creo que duerma. Mi cama es tuya.

Charlie tosió, se atragantó con el aire que intentaba respirar y se puso tenso. Santiago estaba ocupado dándole una buena propina al doctor del hotel. El hombre no tendría porque haber ido, pero había sido la única forma de sacar de allí a Arjun, le había dicho Richard. Le pagó bien por las molestias y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Richard le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Charlie y le sonrió con malicia.

\- No me pongas más nervioso. - Protestó Charlie. - Eres el único que lo sabe y sabes que... me gusta mucho, parezco idiota cuando estoy cerca de él porque no soy capaz de pronunciar dos palabras con sentido.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – El fuerte acento escocés de su compañero siempre le hacía gracia, sobretodo porque la mitad del tiempo tenía que imaginar lo que le estaba diciendo. – Me hace gracia lo ciego que es el profesor para esto. Puede ver un jeroglífico medio borrado en una pared llena de arena de hace tres mil años, pero no se da cuenta de que estás aquí. No sabe lo que se pierde.

\- Lo digo en serio, lo último que necesito ahora es que me pongas más nervioso. – Respondió Charlie, a quien empezaba a faltarle el aire; entre el sueño, el agotamiento de todo el día y sus sentimientos, sintió que estaba a punto de explotar por dentro.

\- Vale, me voy a dormir yo también, descansa y trata de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Richard dejó la habitación y Santiago regresó a la cama. Le ofreció algo de beber y comer a Charlie. Aceptó un nuevo vaso de agua y un sándwich, lo que fuera para evitar que el profesor le siguiera mirando y poder relajarse.

Santiago no tardó en volver a sus apuntes, aunque sentado en la cama, apenas volvió a fijarse en él, excepto para mirarle de vez en cuando y asegurarse que se había acomodado para dormir. 

El chico todavía tardó un poco en hacerlo, pero decidió cerrar los ojos y hacerse el dormido, no creía ser capaz de soportar más cuidados por parte del profesor sin que se notara lo que sentía por él.

*

\- ¿Crees que he hecho bien dejándole ir solo otra vez?

Hale se había tomado el día libre, todavía le quedaban unos cuantos por las vacaciones que todavía no había hecho. Tampoco habría podido concentrarse mucho si hubiera tenido que pasar el día detrás del mostrador de la recepción de su hotel, con el móvil cerca esperando que Jason le pidiera ayuda o que pasara algo en el desierto.

\- Lo que creo es que voy a tener que empezar a poner una barra y servir café. - Michael estaba terminando de reponer el congelador con la mercancía que le había traído el distribuidor aquella mañana. - Pero también creo que Jason y tú os acabáis de conocer.

\- ¿Crees que no se fía de mí? Algo me dice que le han hecho daño en el pasado.

\- No te conoce, tampoco es que yo sea un experto en Jason, pero se que es un chico reservado, no se abre con facilidad a los extraños. Me costó varios días lograr una conversación de más de dos frases con él. ¿Cuánto hace que os conocéis? ¿Cuánto sabes de él?

\- A parte de lo que le gusta...

\- Sí, a parte de lo que le gusta en la cama. Lo que le pasó anoche. ¿Te ha contado algo de eso, de la expedición en la que está trabajando?

\- No me recuerdes lo que pasó anoche. Solo pensar que si no hubiera estado ahí, sino hubiéramos estado durmiendo juntos... - Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a la puerta de la tienda para tranquilizarse un poco y sacar de su mente esa imagen de Jason a punto de lanzarse al vacío, de él inconsciente en sus brazos, de sentir su corazón latiendo desbocado, de escucharlo balbucear cosas sin sentido. - No se si estar cerca de esa puerta tiene algo que ver con lo que le ha pasado o no. Pero en cuanto Arjun le ha llamado esta mañana, Jason ha saltado de la cama como si estuviera en llamas. Creía que habíamos quedado que le acompañaba al campamento, pero me ha dicho que no, que si era peligroso, era mejor que me quedara aquí.

Se dio, la vuelta el dependiente había desaparecido y se escuchaba ruido proveniente de la trastienda.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pienso? - Estaba diciendo Michael desde atrás. - Creo que quería protegerte y al mismo tiempo, quería estar seguro de que habría alguien preparado para protegerle a él en el caso de que le ocurra algo. - La voz de Michael provenía del almacén, donde estaba ordenando el resto de cosas que le habían llegado con el pedido de la mañana. De pronto su cabeza apareció a través de la cortina. – Ten el móvil a mano y se su héroe cuando te lo pida o ten preparado un baño caliente para el final del día para que pueda quitarse de encima toda la arena.

\- ¿Has pensado en dedicarte a ser consejero sentimental?

La cabeza rizada de Michael apareció de nuevo en la puerta del almacén, con una sonrisa forzada dibujada en sus labios.

Se había colocado un delantal oscuro para cortar la carne y poder congelarla y por supuesto para no mancharse la camisa vaquera.

\- Si fuera bueno en eso, habría sido capaz de decirle a Tyler que quiero que nos hagamos viejos en Texas, porque aquí siento que me ahogo. Pero Tyler es feliz, está haciendo una carrera fulgurante en el ejército y por lo menos uno de los dos está cumpliendo su sueño. Digamos que se me da mejor dar consejos a otros que aplicarnos conmigo mismo. - La campanilla de la tienda le hizo mirar a la puerta. - Oh mira, un cliente y creo que americano también.

Hale se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se echó a reír, pensando qu aquello era una casualidad demasiado grande.

\- ¡Armie! ¿Otra vez? Voy a empezar a pensar que me estás siguiendo.

\- Bueno, es una forma de decirlo. - Hale perdió la sonrisa rápidamente. Conocía bien a Armie o al menos lo había conocido bien siendo críos y en el instituto. Sabía cuándo hablaba en serio y cuando pretendía tomarle el pelo. El problema era que ahora no sabía cual de las dos opciones elegir. - Creo que estoy metido en un lío.

\- ¿El mismo lío por el que te querían dar una paliza Jones y Carlile en el instituto?

Armie negó con la cabeza.

\- No tiene nada que ver con si me gustan los hombres o no.

\- ¿Has venido a Alejandría buscándome porque te has metido en un lío que no tiene nada que ver tu vida personal? ¿O te has metido en un lío en las últimas veinticuatro horas?

Armie volvió a negar con la cabeza como respuesta.

\- ¿Puede alguien decirme si esta tienda tiene algún tipo de feromonas a su alrededor que atraen a la gente con problemas? - Michael dejó una caja de fruta en el mostrador. – A este paso voy a tener que cambiarle el nombre por Cheers. – En la caja había plátanos, un par de cocos, manzanas y naranjas. - Hablando de problemas o líos. Se que nos conocemos y a Hale le conozco de un par de días. A su novio hace... unas dos semanas. ¿Quién eres tú y cuánto me va a meter en líos tu problema?

\- Jason no es mi novio... no exactamente. – Michael miró fijamente a Hale. - No exactamente, que me preocupe por él no significa que sea algo más que alguien que me importa.

\- Es igual. No se si vosotros creéis en el destino, pero yo sí, pero solo en cierta manera, no vayáis a pensar que estoy mal de la cabeza; - Puntualizó Michael. - creo que nada pasa por casualidad, por lo mismo que no nos hemos conocido por casualidad tu y yo.

Armie miraba a su alrededor, se le veía nervioso, no como alguien que estaba disfrutando de unas vacaciones, sino como alguien que estaba escapando de algo o de alguien.

Hale incluso sintió que de no haber estado allí, Armie habría salido corriendo ya, como si se hubiera convertido en el conejo blanco de Alicia. Pero no lo hizo, estaba tenso, sus piernas parecías clavadas al suelo y pasaba de mirar a la puerta a Armie.

Se acercó un poco más a él y el recepcionista pensó que estaba a punto de susurrarle algo o hacerle algún gesto para llamar su atención, pero simplemente se quedó ahí, pegado a él, como haría alguien que buscaba protección.

\- Tienes cara de haberte metido en un problema serio. No somos muchos los americanos que vivimos aquí, además de diplomáticos y gente en las altas esferas. – Michael sacó el móvil de debajo del mostrador. – Ten mi número, por si necesitas algo, tengo contactos por aquí y tal vez te sirva de ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? Acabas de conocerme, sabes que tengo problemas y aun así... - Una pareja de turistas entraron en la tienda, Armie los miró, nervioso y se quedó tenso. Si Michael se dio cuenta no dijo nada, pero a Hale no le pasó desapercibido el movimiento, aunque decidió esperar a estar a solas con su amigo para preguntarle. – Quiero decir, ¿tienes una ONG o algo así para americanos con problemas que acaban en tu tienda?

\- Te ayudo porque los que sabemos de meterse en líos de verdad, sabemos lo difícil que es luego salir de ellos. Me pregunto igualmente que problemas puede tener un chico de ¿Manhattan?

\- Upper East Side.

\- Uh, así que tenemos aquí uno de los muchachos ricos que ...

\- No sabes nada de mi. – Michael quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta, pero no dijo más al respecto. – Lo siento, no pretendía ser grosero, estoy teniendo unos malos días, eso es todo. ¿De verdad quieres ayudarme? – Michael asintió, serio ahora, concentrado, tanto él como Hale se habían dado cuenta que lo que fuera que le ocurría a Armie, era algo verdaderamente serio para poner nervioso a un tipo que rozaba los dos metros, que podría solucionar cualquier problema a golpe de cheque y que tenía el aspecto de alguien que sabía como moverse en cualquier circunstancia. – Entonces...

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, los turistas se marchaban sin haber comprado nada porque querían imanes de las pirámides y Michael no los tenían.

Desde donde se encontraba, Hale vio que Armie miraba hacia la calle, vio que se ponía pálido, le temblaban las manos o tal vez solo se ponía tenso. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y al otro lado de la calle llegó a ver dos figuras, pero ambas personas se movieron rápidamente y desaparecieron.

Antes de que Michael terminara de hablar, aunque ya parecía que poco le importaba a ninguno de los dos, Armie salió corriendo; no dijo nada, no se despidió, simplemente echó a correr.

No es que Hale se sorprendiera demasiado al verle hacer eso, no después de los últimos días, pero había esperado que su amigo le dijera algo más y le pidiera ayuda en lugar de desaparecer.

\- ¿Son todos tus amigos así? – Preguntó Michael. - Es por saber el tipo de clientela que voy a tener a partir de ahora.

*

Jason no quería ni preocupar, ni poner en peligro a Hale; por eso le había dicho que al final había decidido regresar solo a la excavación. En su interior sentía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles; lo sentía igual que había sentido tan real aquella visión durante la noche.

La puerta, porque ahora estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de una puerta, escondía algo, escondía un secreto y esperaba que alguien, la persona adecuada apareciera para desvelarlo.

También sentía que ese secreto estaba vivo y que no les pondría fácil ser sacado a la luz. No permitiría que la persona equivocada le pusiera una mano encima y si esa persona no era Hale, que solo debía estar allí por ayudarle... no se perdonaría que le ocurriera nada malo, solo por cuidar de él y protegerle.

Aunque era bastante pronto cuando llegó allí, junto a Arjun que le había propuesto llevarle, le sorprendió ver que no eran los primeros, el campamento ya estaba montado, como en las películas, con las tiendas de campaña, las mesas con los ordenadores cubiertas por un toldo en las que ya estaban trabajando Charlie y Rick y un camino que habían creado en la puerta para evitar que volviera a cubrirla la arena de nuevo.

Mientras realizaban los últimos preparativos para comenzar el día, no hubo muchas conversaciones entre ellos; los nervios de todos eran visibles y se sentía en el aire la sensación de que algo importante estaba por ocurrir.

La realidad era que todos estaban de los nervios, ahí de pie, estáticos delante de la puerta, pero Arjun era quien peor llevaba disimularlo porque estaba a punto de hacer un enorme agujero en el suelo de tantas vueltas que estaba dando.

No le había contado a nada a Jason sobre lo ocurrido con Charlie la noche anterior. Podía no ser nada, tal y como había dicho Santiago y dado que el grupo apenas se conocía entre sus miembros, no sería él quien iría lanzando cotilleos.

Tampoco Jason le contó a nadie lo sucedido en la azotea, por nada del mundo quería que lo tacharan de loco o que decidieran dejarlo a un lado porque la expedición le estaba afectando demasiado.

Dos días antes, aquel lugar, aquellas fotos y encontrar la puerta no habían significado mucho para el fotógrafo. Conocía la historia de Alejandro como todo el mundo, pero no le interesaba lo bastante como para volcarse en aquella aventura. Ahora sin embargo, algo había cambiado en su interior, algo era diferente en él y la visión de la noche había tenido algo que ver.

Todavía no sabía lo que significaba, no entendía lo que había visto ni por qué. Podía ser un sueño muy real, pero nunca había sido sonámbulo, podía ser una alucinación provocada por el cansancio; pero también podía ser algo más, algo que se había encendido en su interior, la necesidad de saber más, de ver más, de averiguar más sobre esa persona que había sentido ser en la visión.

Stephen fue el último en llegar al lugar, bajando de su camello como si de un jeque de la antiguedad se tratara. Oliver le seguía de cerca, como siempre, sin decir una palabra, sin sonreír, tanto que casi parecía más un androide que un ser humano y armado, ya que parecía esperar que alguien les atacara o que alguien el grupo se volviera contra los demás.

\- Señores, tengo buenas noticias. – Dijo Stephen con un tono al que solo le faltaba la orquesta detrás para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha grabado Wally? - Preguntó Arjun, que no quería tanta parafernalia, sino respuestas concretas. Él solo quería saber si podían atravesar la puerta ya o no y no sabía cuanta paciencia más iba a tener con la fanfarría del millonario.

Stephen sonrió y les entregó una tablet. No dijo nada, quería que las imágenes hablaran por si solas. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que todos lo hubieran visto.

Jaso y los demás se apiñaron alrededor de la pantalla. Al comenzar el video, todo se veía negro, cuando el robot había entrado en el largo pasillo y había dejado atrás la luz del sol. Escucharon que se movía lentamente sobre piedrecitas e iba dando tumbos. También sonaban algunos crujidos, que podían significar insectos escachados o lo que todos pensaron pero ningún dijo en voz alta, huesos.

\- Es un pasillo muy largo. – Se aventuró a decir primero Jason.

\- Y va hacia bajo, mirad como se mueve en pendiente a pesar de la poca luz. - Dijo Charlie señalando la parte superior de la pantalla. - Ese pasillo está hecho por el hombre, sea lo que sea que hay ahí dentro, estamos ante una construcción en la que nadie ha entrado hace muchos siglos, excavaba por el hombre dentro de la montaña.

\- Eso es más que suficiente para darle la importancia que merece. - Santiago cogió la tablet y vio que había tres vídeos más. Los dos primeros eran de los minutos siguientes al que habían visto, el tercero estaba bloqueado con un candado.

\- ¿Vamos a entrar entonces? - Preguntó Arjun al borde del ataque de nervios.

\- Vamos a entrar. Como ha dicho Charlie, ahora sabemos que hay un pasillo hecho por la mano humana donde no ha entrado nadie en cientos de años. ¿Qué son estos otros videos y por qué está uno bloqueado?

\- Entraremos todos juntos profesor Cabrera. - Dijo alguien más haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta del profesor.

Todos se volvieron hacia la nueva voz que había llegado al campamento y que impidió a Stephen contestar a la pregunta del profesor.

Charlie reconoció al hombre, lo había visto por la noche, en la recepción del hotel, junto a sus cuatro acompañantes. Estaban en su mismo hotel, los había visto y había querido decirle algo al profesor.

Pero la visión se había interpuesto, la visión el sueño, lo que realmente hubiera ocurrido, le había hecho olvidarse de ellos, de haberles visto hacer el check in casi de madrugada, de que habían preguntado al recepcionista sobre el oasis, junto al que ahora se encontraban y sobre donde podían mirar su historia.

Que estúpido se sentía ahora por haberle dicho nada al profesor. Después de todo el tiempo que hacía que estaba trabajando junto al profesor, sabía que Santiago odiaba las sorpresas en el campo de trabajo, lo quería y tenía que tener todo controlado y la mirada que le lanzó preguntándole si sabía algo de aquel encuentro le hizo apartar la suya.

Jason volvió a decirse a si mismo, que no tenía experiencia en expediciones y que lo más que sabía sobre arqueólogos era por Indiana Jones, pero lo cierto es que no habría pensado nunca en alguien así liderando una expedición en medio del desierto. Desde luego no era Harrison Ford, ni mucho menos Lara Croft, pero esperaba otra cosa.

Era relativamente bajito para tratarse de alguien que rondaba los treinta años, delgado y con una cara que podía ser casi considerada juvenil, sobretodo por sus ojos azules tan claros, que hacían un fuerte contraste con su cabello despeinado completamente negro.

Le acompañaban los cuatro hombres que había visto horas antes en el hotel. Los dos grandes rubios que parecían vikingos y junto a ellos otros dos tipos mucho más normalitos, ratones de biblioteca que probablemente no habían estado nunca en una excavación.

\- ¿Y a quien tengo delante y bajo que derecho me dice esto? – Preguntó Santiago, molesto, por no saber lo que estaba pasando

\- Bajo el derecho del gobierno Egipcio que me ha dado los permisos correspondientes para excavar aquí y que usted, profesor Cabrera y su grupo, no tienen, a menos que su rico inversos haya pagado para que se haga la vistas gorda. Vengo directo de Inglaterra, es mi primera vez en el campo, pero se como funciona la burocracia. Profesor Blagden, pero me pueden llamar George. Este es mi equipo... el que va a compartir con el suyo si quiere tener el mismo acceso libre a la excavación que estamos a punto de comenzar aquí.


End file.
